


Кенотаф

by li_anna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: ау, где Ренджун - принц, который вот уже два года молчит, как немой, и до слёз боится касаний, а Джено - гвардеец, ненавидящий себя за то, что он неспособен защитить принца от всего на свете.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> я обещала норенминов, и они будут, но сначала будет это.
> 
> кенотаф - пустая могила.

Джено охраняет покой Ренджуна. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в условиях кареты с ругающимся кучером, неровной дорогой и топотом лошадей. Посторонние звуки наряду с трясучкой здорово отвлекают, но Джено сосредоточен на том, чтобы придерживать атласную подушку у себя на коленях. Поверх подушки – голова принца. Светлые волосы, неровные и кучерявые, хочется пригладить рукой. Однако гвардейцу нельзя касаться.

Ладно, Джено пытается охранять. Хуже всего – осознавать, что у него точно не получится. Заранее. Однозначно. У Джено не будет такой возможности, как только Ренджун выйдет из кареты, и… И о том, что будет дальше, лучше не думать. Сейчас принц лежит с плотно закрытыми глазами. Он не помнит ни о чём, и подарить ему ещё хоть пару часов спокойствия – самое милосердное из всего, что только можно сделать.

Пара часов.

Джено был приставлен к Ренджуну ещё два года назад, два жутко бесконечных года, и радости в них не набралось бы ни на одно, даже самое бледное подобие счастья. Улыбки и те можно по пальцам пересчитать. Однако альфа был бы согласен и на двадцать таких лет. Где Ренджун – тихий принц, а Джено – гвардеец, ходящий за ним по пятам. Потому что альтернатива – реальность, приближающаяся с каждым шагом лошадей – это гораздо хуже. Это конец. Только принцу никто так и не решился об этом сказать.

Ренджун знает, куда и зачем он едет; он не знает, к кому.

Карету подбрасывает на очередной колдобине. Джено бьётся макушкой о потолок, а Ренджун просыпается. Поднимает веки, промаргивается, и в первые секунды – всё ещё не помнит. Тёмные брови сдвигаются парой задумчивых чёрточек. Однако затем они распрямляются страхом.

Ренджун знает не всё, но ему хватает, чтобы вдохнуть судорожно и сжать губы. Он храбрится. Пытается. Джено за эту чужую попытку берёт гордость. Год или полтора назад Ренджуна и на неё бы не хватило; сейчас же он вполне сознательно берёт себя под контроль. Взглядывает на Джено вопросительно.

\- Ещё часа два пути, - отвечает он, старательно сохраняя голос спокойным. Никаких ноток страха, злости или волнения. Ренджуну сейчас и собственных эмоций должно хватать с головой. – Вы можете ещё поспать. 

Ренджун глядит снизу-вверх с плохо скрываемой тревогой. Однако он кивает и действительно закрывает глаза. 

Джено – единственный альфа, на чьих коленях Ренджун способен заснуть. И за это тоже брала бы гордость, но пробивает только печаль. Скорбь. Потому что от всех остальных Ренджун шарахается. Настолько, насколько позволяют обстоятельства. Если это посол на торжественном приёме, то принц просто держится в самом дальнем углу. Если незнакомый стражник, идущий по коридору – то прячется за спину Джено. Если просто кто-то незнакомый – то прячется и тянет за рукав, прося убраться куда подальше. Джено все его жесты и взгляды понимает до самых тонких оттенков смысла. Пришлось научиться, так как иначе Ренджуна понять никак нельзя. Он не говорит. Умеет (как минимум, раньше умел), однако ни единого слова от него за последние два года никто не добился. 

Люди поэтому обычно косятся на него с жалостью. Считают, что Ренджун немного не от мира сего, что он тронулся головой, что он глупый и вообще плохо осознаёт мир вокруг себя. 

Джено знает, что это не так. 

Ренджун умный. Очень. Проблема в том, что главная цель принца – чтобы никто и никогда не повторил того, что было – держит его цепями по рукам и ногам. И поэтому Ренджун все свои силы тратит исключительно на то, чтобы его никто не замечал. Не трогал.

Его и не трогают, так что можно считать – победа за ним. Была раньше. Пока ко двору не прибыл посол с предложением, от которого опекуны не имели права отказаться. Предложения от тех, кто держит в когтистом кулаке всю страну, предложение, которое вернее назвать приказом. Вполне обычным. Династический брак. Семья новоявленных императоров на верхушке совсем недавно, они подчинили племена войной, но удержать их поможет родство. Свадеб среди знати сейчас играют много. Джено понимает всё это логически, он осознаёт, что войне лучше никогда не повторяться вновь, однако смириться сложно. Слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как брали его город. Замок. Принца. 

Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, и Джено заставляет себя выдохнуть.

Он ничего не может исправить.

Он чудовищно бесполезен, и Ренджун очень скоро возненавидит его за это.

Тот, кто поставит на нём метку – это тот же альфа, который командовал злополучной осадой, тот же, кто оставил Джено шрам на всю грудь, тот, кто снится Ренджуну в кошмарах.

«Я надеюсь, что просто сойду с ума», - написал Ренджун, когда Джено спросил, как ему новость о замужестве. Принц улыбнулся грустно и пожал плечами, даже не маскируя слова под шутку. И это притом, что он не знает, кто конкретно поведёт его к алтарю. Принцу сказали только «поедешь в столицу», «мы вынуждены» и «будь хорошим омегой». 

Если он попытается сбежать или убить кого-то (включая себя), то поплатится весь его родной город. Только поэтому, Джено уверен, Ренджун всё ещё жив, невредим и едет в карете. И даже пытается держаться. 

Он не сможет, как только увидит, к кому его привезли. 

Джено не знает, что сделать, когда Ренджун сорвётся. С ним такое и в обычной жизни бывает. Периодически. После кошмара, после слишком яркого воспоминания, после того, как кто-то напоминал неосторожно. «Рад, что ты в порядке после… всего», - смазывает приветствие дальний родственник, и Ренджун кивает, Ренджун кланяется, сжимает тонкие губы, но меньше часа – и вот он плачет, забившись в угол спальни. А Джено перебарывает стремление хотя бы взять за руки (не поможет, касания всегда только усугубляют), рассказывает какие-нибудь сказки и, как может, отвлекает. Выводит из жуткого зацикленного состояния, в котором Ренджун способен только дрожать и обнимать себя холодными ладонями. В котором он навсегда останется, если не произойдёт чуда и решение о браке не отменят. А этого не случится. Сказки, которые принц так любит, существуют лишь на жёлтых страницах книг. Лес вокруг населён белками и кабанами, а не дриадами, в море он обнаружит рыб, а не сирен, в огне не рождаются драконы, и ночью следует бояться лишь воров. Никаких не теней и не призраков. 

«Я хочу стать тенью», - нацарапал углём в блокноте принц, когда Джено прочитал ему страшноватую, на самом деле, историю. Альфа – честно стараясь скрыть удивление – спросил, почему. И Ренджун, сглотнув, ответил очередной неровной надписью. 

«Теней никто не может тронуть». 

Тот факт, что, по легендам, тени – это мстительные людские души, Ренджуна не особо волновал. Тот разговор состоялся год назад. Сейчас вряд ли что-то изменилось. 

По идее, беспокоиться об этом не входит в обязанности Джено. Задача альфы – охранять Ренджуна от разбойников и наёмных убийц, охранять его жизнь, и только. Он не должен волноваться из-за того, что спрятаться от всех принц хочет больше, чем жить. Просто Джено ещё очень давно не смог проигнорировать первую немую истерику, которой стал свидетелем. И следующую сотню – тоже. В итоге, кажется, поплатится за это головой, потому что Ренджун очень попросил оставить своего гвардейца рядом с ним. А в столице Джено точно не будет к месту. Однако об этом он в состоянии не думать. В отличие от того, что Ренджун – с ним или без него – долго не протянет. Не в тех условиях, которые для него приготовили. И от этой несправедливости хочется драться, орать, бить кулаками в стены. Не смиряться. Не отдавать. 

Джено не скован страхами; его связывают лишь обычаи, законы и здравый смысл. 

Слишком много, чтобы иметь право спасти принца.

Джено мог отказаться ехать с ним. Сослуживцы убеждали его так и сделать. Джено даже почти решился, но Ренджуну оказалось достаточно одного взгляда – понимающего, одинокого, отчаявшегося – и у Джено ком встал в горле. Он не смог сказать, что бросит его. Сделать так не получилось тем более. Не после того, как Джено представил Ренджуна, которого будет некому успокоить, который будет растерян, напуган, в панике, с которым будут делать всё то, чего он больше смерти боится, и никто его из этого не вытащит.

Джено тоже не сможет, но… Но хоть как-то наверняка выйдет помочь. Он клялся защищать. Не самому Ренджуну, а его дяде-опекуну, и тот был готов освободить от клятвы, однако Джено оказался глупым. Все решили, что глупым. Да и он не особо спорил. 

Джено едет в столицу, враждебную до последнего камня, и всё, что он при этом делает – это придерживает подушку, чтобы Ренджун смог заснуть. 

Дело тут точно выходит за пределы клятв, однако всё, что за пределами – запретно. Джено даже не думает о чём-то невозможном. Джено защищает. Как клялся и как должен. Как будет недостаточно, хоть в лепёшку он расшибись о зубцы чужих стен.

Время в пути тает неумолимо-быстро.

Последнее время, когда Ренджун сопит в край покрывала, а Джено никто не запретит за этим наблюдать.

Наверное, это самое счастливое из всего, что только может у них быть. Тихий покалеченный принц. Столь же тихий гвардеец. Тесная карета, мерное дыхание, а ладонь Джено – в считанных сантиметрах от чужой щеки. Альфа не думает, что заслуживает лучшего, однако Ренджун – удивительный. С его сказками, рисунками, глазами-созвездиями и до боли редкой улыбкой. 

Ренджун никогда не покажет всё это миру. 

Ренджун сломается окончательно всего через несколько дней.

Деревья за оконцем сменяются полями. Вскоре на них начинают виднеться фигурки людей, лошадей и плугов. Ещё немного – и, если наклониться, будет чернеть городская стена впереди. Пока что – далеко впереди. И Джено не хочет её видеть. Он в тысячный раз рассматривает чужое лицо. Высокие скулы, прямой нос, тёмно-розовые губы. Обычно они сжаты в вечном недоверии ко всем вокруг, но сейчас принц расслабленный. Действительно спит. 

Сердце щемит страхом того, что таким мирным Джено его больше никогда не увидит.

Земляная дорога сменяется мощёной и ровной. Кучер бьёт по лошадям, наращивая скорость, и Джено давит желание его одёрнуть. Затормозить. Развернуть к чертям и уехать куда угодно, но не в холодную каменную столицу. 

У Джено нет права кому-то здесь приказывать. 

У него вообще ничего нет, кроме клятвы, меча и того хрупкого доверия, которое позволяет принцу лежать на его коленях. Оно ценнее чего угодно, и оно скоро будет сломано. Вместе с принцем и всем его неустойчивым самообладанием. 

\- Скоро приедем! – доносится от кучера деловитый окрик.

Джено вдыхает глубоко прохладный воздух. Заставляет себя быть спокойным. Привычно игнорируя тонкий и сладкий запах. Он щекочет нервы, он обращает на себя внимание, но он принадлежит принцу, а значит, Джено и вдыхать-то его не должен. Ренджун собственноручно отослал бы его куда подальше при первом же намёке на тот факт, что Джено не просто безликий гвардеец, а альфа на пару лет старше. Ренджун его однажды увидел, пока Джено надевал рубаху – притом, что он был уже в штанах, ничего неприличного, просто с голым торсом – и в итоге Джено почти две недели натыкался на закрытые у себя перед носом двери. Потому что Ренджун хотел один побыть в библиотеке, один порисовать, один делать вид, что не начал вдруг Джено бояться. Как было в самом начале.

Джено бесконечно долго выстраивал между ними доверие. Он давно решил, что никогда не позволит поставить его под сомнение. Хотя скоро всё окажется бессмысленным, от Ренджуна как от нормальной мыслящей личности останутся одни осколки, и Джено слишком хорошо его знает. Слишком ясно видит, как именно он будет ломаться. Как он сползёт по стене, вцепится в свои русые волосы, начнёт раскачиваться, глотая всхлипы, и никакие уговоры не вернут его обратно. 

Стук копыт по мостовой отсчитывает секунды до того, как Ренджун начнёт ждать того же самого. 

Они проезжают через высокие ворота, потом – через пару каменных арок. В нос бьёт запах соли, мяса, фруктов… Рынка. Огромного. Галдёж может разбудить, так что Джено тянется закрыть оконце деревянной заслонкой. Но улавливает краем глаза движение.

Уже разбудил.

Ренджун мотает головой, приподнимаясь на руках, и Джено оставляет окно открытым. Кажется, принц хочет посмотреть. Он садится – медленно, по-сонному неловко – и отворачивается к улице. Ни разу не пересёкшись взглядами со своим гвардейцем.

Ренджун не любит, когда Джено видит его в моменты страха.

Ренджун очень боится, как бы упрямо ни пялился на прилавки, мимо которых они проезжают. Но Джено делает вид, что не замечает. Ни ладоней принца, сжимающих длинные рукава до побелевших костяшек, ни скованности, ни частого поверхностного дыхания. Джено только сообщает ровным голосом, что они едут прямиком к замку, их встретят на площадке, потом проведут в покои. Ренджун и сам всё это знает, просто тишина пугала бы его ещё сильнее. Так что лучше говорить. Гвардейцу, раз Ренджун до сих пор этого боится.

Когда-то Ренджун был очень дерзким. Джено его тогда ещё не знал, но слухи по двору ходили. О том, что юный принц недопустимо резкий, не признаёт этикетный пафос и лесть, что его матушка давно уже отчаялась и даже не наказывает его за недостаток вежливости. 

Джено не уверен, но, вроде бы, в тот день Ренджуна затащили в отдельную комнату именно после того, как он оскорбил командира налётчиков. 

По крайней мере, взбешённое «я тебе покажу твоё место» в его исполнении Джено точно слышал.

Теперь этот же человек встретит их во главе пышной делегации. С этикетом и пафосом. И Джено нужно очень постараться, чтобы не сорваться и не сделать ничего не по этикету. Не попытаться убить, например, и даже не врезать. Джено в этой столице будет нужен принцу дольше, чем полчаса. Да и казнили бы наверняка у него на глазах, а Ренджуну точно нельзя видеть. 

Джено откладывает подушечку в сторону. Проводит парой пальцев по атласу, ещё тёплому от чужой щеки. И поправляет ножны на поясе. Скоро выходить. Желательно – хоть сколько-нибудь внушительно, а не бренча разболтанными ремнями. 

Они проезжают под очередной аркой в центральную часть города.

Замок высится впереди чёрно-жёлтым клубком башен и стен.

Ворота перед ними открывают без лишних вопросов. Рельефный герб по бокам кареты должен говорить сам за себя. Здания и стены за окном резко сменяются садом; после рынка здесь удивительно тихо. До тех пор, пока звук горна не докладывает о гостях. А кучер останавливает лошадей неподалёку от площадки, вдоль которой высятся флаги. И ещё люди с флагами. И с мечами. В центре – альфа, которого с таким количеством охраны точно не получится убить (у Джено всё-таки мелькает такая мысль). Ханбин. Хотя гвардеец должен обращаться исключительно как к «его величеству», потому что императорская кровь, и иначе можно лишиться языка.

Ренджун пока ещё не разглядел, кто их встречает. Или он специально оттягивает тот момент, когда ему придётся лицом к лицу встретиться с фактом: его отдали для брака. Принцу пятнадцать, он омега, это рядовая ситуация, но… Ренджун – совсем не рядовой омега. И совершенно точно неподходящий.

Джено выходит первым, чтобы открыть перед ним дверь. Спрыгивает со ступеньки, морщится от новой басистой трели горниста и обходит карету. Не обращая внимания на десятки взглядов, уставленные на него. Всё равно они сейчас сместятся на принца. 

Джено отворяет дверцу. По этикету, он должен ещё подать руку, но гвардеец и не пытается. Ренджун бы не взял, даже если бы это был экзамен по хорошим манерам. Он спускается сам. Тщательно одёргивает на себе камзол. Поправляет плащ. Ровно столько секунд, сколько можно, чтобы это не выглядело намеренным затягиванием событий. И разворачивается к встречающей процессии.

Ханбин отделяется от неё в окружении пары своих гвардейцев.

Джено пропускает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. 

Время словно замедляется. Совсем ненадолго. Ренджуну на то, чтобы узнать, требуется полторы секунды. Тогда его глаза расширяются, лицо искажает страхом, а после вдоха не идёт выдоха. 

Принц не спрашивал о подробностях своего будущего брака. Должно быть, старался меньше об этом думать. Наверное, он мог представлять кого-то доброго, и надеяться, что когда дойдёт до самого страшного – этот кто-то увидит слёзы и пощадит.

Ханбин – точно нет.

Он не пожалел даже тогда, когда принцу было тринадцать, а вокруг был его, Ханбина, отряд.

Здесь, на площадке, Ренджун выглядит так, словно готов закричать. Впервые за два года. В последний раз такое было в день того кровавого штурма. Сначала принц кричал, что пожалуйста, не надо, хватит. Потом – просто кричал. Под конец – только хрипел и плакал.

Джено ненавидит альфу, приближающегося к принцу, так сильно, что не сжать ладонь на рукояти меча стоит максимального напряжения воли. 

Ренджун удивительный.

Ренджуна использовали. 

Хуже, чем вещь. С вещами обычно обращаются так, чтобы они не ломались. На принца было плевать. Джено точно знает. Он видел. Он валялся на полу с раной через всю грудь, отрубался по пару раз в минуту, упрямо пытался подняться и видел, что происходило в трёх метрах от него. На копошения Джено никто не обращал внимания. Все считали, что он вот-вот сдохнет от потери крови. Да и принц, поваленный на пол и то, как он отбивался, было для них куда интереснее. 

Ханбин останавливается во вполне уважительном шаге.

Джено стоит за спиной Ренджуна, хотя самым правильным кажется его заслонить.

\- Ваше высочество, - Ханбин протягивает принцу руку с улыбкой настолько безупречной, что Джено передёргивает.

Ренджун, застывший и дышащий часто-часто, не отвечает. Он оборачивается на Джено. На долю секунды. Взглядом настолько паникующим, словно он снова на том полу, и его уже лицом вжимают в плиты. И – Джено не знает, откуда принц берёт силы – он держит себя в руках. Он не двигается с места. Глядит хоть и не в чужое лицо, но и не в камень площадки. Куда-то в район пряжки на плаще Ханбина. Который ждёт. А сдержанная вежливость на его лице с каждой секундой ожесточается.

\- Ваше высочество, - цедит он, не убирая руки.

Джено должен стоять безмолвной декорацией с мечом, но немой здесь не он. И он решается на ещё одно нарушение церемониала. За которое вряд ли накажут. Или накажут, лишь бы эта сцена быстрее закончилось.

\- Он не ответит, - произносит Джено, старательно контролируя тон. Чтобы был учтивым, а не настоящим. - Ваше величество. 

Ханбин переводит на гвардейца взгляд с жёстким вопросом. Говорит так, словно сам Ренджун здесь не находится:

\- И с каких это пор он не говорит?

Определённо, тогда речь шла об оскорблении.

Джено не должен повторять чужих ошибок, и голос он сохраняет спокойным:

\- С вашей последней встречи.

Констатация факта. Ничего большего. Вовсе не обвинение, за которое Джено здесь же вызвал бы на поединок. Бесполезно же. Он не императорских кровей. Ему просто руку отрубят за дерзость. И меч отберут. 

Губы Ханбина прорезает усмешкой. Он кивает с пониманием, в котором ни капли сожаления не нашлось бы даже с самой богатой фантазией. А у Джено она не такая уж и хорошая. Конкретно сейчас Джено – это только тщательно подавляемая ярость и оболочка из гвардейской выучки. 

\- Я полагаю, приглашать на прогулку по саду смысла нет? – спрашивает Ханбин не Джено (гвардеец может лишь донести информацию, выражение своего мнения в список его полезных функций не входит) и точно не Ренджуна, а, скорее, самого себя. – Кун, проводи их в покои. 

На этом – слава богам – встреча заканчивается. Ханбин взмахивает ладонью, заставляя развернуться и стайку девушек с подарками в руках, и людей с флагами, и прочих декоративных слуг.

\- На церемонии мы будем держаться за руки. Начнёшь вырываться или плакать – твоя страна об этом пожалеет. 

Ренджун не кивает, он всё ещё застывший и бледный, но он не мог не услышать. Ханбин, к счастью, не требует подтверждения. Он уходит, не оставив принцу даже кивка на прощание. Не поклонник этикета. Хотя как по нотам встреча в любом случае бы не прошла. Вероятно, поэтому Ханбин её свернул. На месте после его ухода остаётся только гвардеец в жёлтом доспехе. Внешне он старше Джено лет на пять, но судя по усталому взгляду – на все пятнадцать.

\- Идите за мной, - Кун ждёт, пока принц сделает шаг, однако тот продолжает стоять как вкопанный. Джено видит, что его колотит крупой дрожью. Такими темпами он скоро сорвётся, и Джено слегка подталкивает его в лопатки. С непроницаемым лицом выдерживает взгляд, в котором злость перемешана с нечеловеческой паникой, и кивает в сторону второго гвардейца.

\- Нужно идти, Ваше высочество. 

Ренджун поворачивается к Куну. Снова к Джено. Впивается ногтями в собственные ладони, и ценой чёрт знает каких усилий он не теряет связь с реальностью. Он кивает и двигается за Куном. Джено держится в положенном шаге за его спиной. 

По садовым дорожкам они доходят до скромного входа в одну из башен. Кун открывает перед принцем дверь. Сам не заходит внутрь, но, стоя на пороге, объясняет: спальня принца – на втором этаже, каморка для охраны – на первом, приветственные подарки скоро принесут, когда принц понадобится, за ним пришлют.

Ренджун останавливается посередине зала с огромным стеклянным столом, диванчиками, вазами и прочими предметами роскоши.

Джено немного страшно увидеть, что он сделает и каким станет, как только Кун закроет дверь.

Видеть приходится уже спустя несколько секунд.

Сначала Ренджун просто стоит, низко склонив голову. Копна светлых волос закрывает глаза, и есть ли там слёзы, Джено не видит. А затем Ренджун поворачивается к нему спиной. Шагает к резному камину. Хватается за светло-розовую вазу и швыряет её на пол. После – вторую. Третью. Цветы остаются валяться в осколках, а Ренджун рваной походкой уже двигается к статуэткам на подоконнике. 

Максимум злости, который Джено видел раньше – это когда Ренджун рвал бумагу. И уголь крошил. Которым рисует. Сейчас он целенаправленно бьёт всё, что в принципе способно разбиться, и вряд ли даже это ему поможет. Джено остановил бы просто потому, что принц может поранить руки, но вмешиваться – себе дороже. Это тот случай, когда лучше прикрыться отсутствием права на попытки успокоения и переждать. Ренджуна никто не накажет за разбитые вещи, и он прекрасно об этом знает. 

Он не знает другого.

Останавливается, ударив об пол фарфоровую русалку, и вцепляется руками в край стола. Горбится над ним – по лицу всё-таки стекают слёзы – и, справившись с приступом всхлипов, поднимает голову. Глядит на Джено. С вопросом. Почти обвинением.

\- Я знал, - отвечает он голосом, моментально садящимся на пару октав, - но ваш дядя решил вам не говорить, и… Я не посмел нарушать его решение.

Несколько почти спокойных дней пути – это же было лучше, чем если бы была вот такая, но растянутая во времени истерика.

Ренджун мотает головой, ударяя по стеклянной поверхности кулаками.

Возможно, это правильней назвать не истерикой, а отрицанием. Джено не представляет, чтобы принц смирился со своим ближайшим будущим. Но у него нет выбора. И он тоже об этом знает. Шаг вправо, шаг влево – и ещё одной карательной экспедиции их страна не перенесёт. Ренджуна отсюда в любом случае не выпустят. Джено, рано или поздно, отошлют от него подальше. Гвардеец в этом уверен. Ханбин не похож на того, кто потерпит рядом с собой почти что вражеского воина. 

Там, на площадке, на Ренджуна давило само присутствие его чёртового величества. Наедине с Джено на принца ничто не давит, и он, как пружина, возмещает унизительные минуты. Агрессией. Хотя бы по отношению к ни в чём неповинному фарфору. Но потом пружину снова согнут, отпустят, сожмут, и в абсолютно неизбежном конце – раздробят в горстку осколков. 

Джено тоже страшно. 

Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть беззвучный плач. Слышно только, как Ренджун задыхается. И бьёт по столу руками.

Джено он к себе не подпустит ещё как минимум минут двадцать. Потом уже – выдохнется. Осядет на пол, замкнётся в себе, будет всхлипывать и пытаться эти всхлипы задавить. Возможно, начнёт кусать свои ладони. Он делал так раньше, и что-то подсказывает Джено, что худшие времена уже вернулись. Но он сможет сесть рядом. Говорить всякие хорошие слова как можно более мягким голосом (Ренджуна успокаивает скорее тон, чем смысл речей), и в итоге Джено проводит его до спальни. С утра принц будет контролировать себя лучше. Какое-то время. Но кошмар обещает в принципе не закончиться, и Джено надеется только на свою выдержку. 

Ренджун - другой. Он любит сказки и рисовать. Он будет надеяться на невозможное.

Джено не знает, как защитить его от этой надежды.


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> консумировать брак = переспать
> 
> некосумированные браки в средневековье считались недействительными

С принцем обращаются то ли как с гостем, то ли как с пленником. Девушки, которые должны были вручить подарки ещё на площадке, заявляются с ними в башню. Фрейлины. Действуют от имени королевской семьи. Они действительно поражённо застывают при виде разгрома, который Ренджун устроил.

\- Его высочество спит, - объясняет Джено, спускаясь по лестнице. Опуская тот факт, что сегодня Ренджун в принципе вряд ли сумеет заснуть. И для сна рано. Просто он пытается спрятаться. – Утомился в дороге.

Свёртки, украшенные лентами, в итоге складывают на диванчик. Одна из фрейлин – видимо, главная – рекомендует принцу прогулки по саду. Предупреждает, что вечером придёт священник. Джено обещает передать. 

Когда девушки выходят из башни, он замечает охрану у входа.

Гулять можно, сбегать – нет. 

Впрочем, принц не выходит даже из комнаты. 

Джено стоит у её двери, борясь с желанием зайти и увидеть: Ренджун в порядке, живой, не делает глупостей. Хотя это в любом случае сложно. Оружия у принца нет, на окнах здесь решётки (ажурные и с узорами), и вообще, это всего лишь второй этаж, но Ренджун ведь изобретательный. Когда-то он пытался себе навредить. Гвардейца к нему приставили именно после того, как он оттащил Ренджуна от края одной очень высокой смотровой площадки. И кто знает, на что принц готов пойти сейчас. 

Джено проверяет – приоткрывает дверь – но каждый раз видит лишь худой силуэт на кровати. Слышит прерывистое дыхание, и этот звук помогает успокоиться. 

Через пару часов приходят слуги с подносами и запахами еды. Осколки начинают складывать в ящики. Джено не обращает на суету людей особого внимания. Он выбирает поднос с салатом, перекладывает к нему десерты и – наконец-то с весомым поводом – поднимается наверх. Стук в дверь Джено дополняет известием об ужине. И ждёт. 

Ренджун открывает секунд через десять. 

У Ренджуна на бледном лице – покрасневшие глаза, взгляд режет чем-то отчаявшимся, а трясущиеся пальцы цепляются за края рукавов. Гвардейцу смотреть на него больно. Физически. Это как кинжал между лёгких. Но Джено дышит спокойно. И улыбнуться пытается так же, чтобы Ренджун увидел хоть что-то ободряющее. 

Принц с поникшими плечами отходит к столу. Садится и берётся за перо. 

Джено, ставя на стол еду, рассматривает чернильный рисунок. Незавершённый. Набор контуров на светло-жёлтой бумаге. Ренджун дополняет его очередным росчерком. Немного нетвёрдым – тут точно виновата дрожь в руках. Но гвардеец и так узнаёт.

«Ваши родители точно хотели бы, чтобы вы жили. Жили долго и счастливо».

Фразы вроде этой всегда помогали принцу взять себя в руки.

Раз он рисует свою мать, то, наверное, пытается самостоятельно их себе напомнить. А ещё он не выгоняет Джено из комнаты. Так что тот приносит второй поднос – себе. Ставит по соседству. 

Ренджун сосредоточенно выводит ресницы, обрамляющие чернильные глаза.

\- Вам стоит поесть, - мягко произносит альфа. – Скоро должен прийти священник.

Принц отодвигает рисунок в сторону. Кладёт на его место чистый лист и, не поднимая головы, пишет одно-единственное слово:

«Их?».

\- Думаю, да, - Джено опускается на стул. – Церемония точно будет проходить по их обряду, так что…

Ренджун прерывает его раздражённым кивком. Они оба всё понимают. Они в столице завоевателей, чья религия выжимает остальные со всех окраин государства. Здесь никто не позаботится о принце настолько, чтобы везти к нему духовника из отдалённых лесов. Скорее уж его банально проинструктируют о том, где ему нужно будет стоять, где кланяться и где кивать. 

Когда из-за двери зовут спускаться, Ренджун забирает с собой несколько листов бумаги. Кивает Джено на перо и чернильницу. Он послушно относит их вниз. Ставит на стеклянный стол.

Священник стоит, окружённый слугами, и он откровенно Джено не нравится. Ни печать гордости на морщинистом лице, ни драгоценные вышивки на одеждах, ни жест, которым тот подзывает Ренджуна. Смотрящего исподлобья. 

\- Меня приветствуют поцелуем в руку, - объясняет старик профессионально-добродушным тоном.

Принц не двигается с места. Джено держится за его спиной. Священник выжидает где-то десять секунд тишины, прежде чем вздыхает. Кривит губы в явном недовольстве:

\- Что ж, воспитание оставим на потом. Моя первостепенная задача здесь – объяснить церемониал и обеспечить его выполнение. Вы…

Старик осекается из-за того, как резко Ренджун подходит к столу. Джено и сам вздрагивает. А принц швыряет на стекло листы, чтобы написать на одном из них вопрос. Не по теме – альфа понимает с первых же слов, которые видит. Однако послушно забирает послание, которое Ренджун пихает ему в руки. И зачитывает под требовательным взглядом:

\- Его высочество хочет знать, почему… - сохранять голос ровным с каждым часом в столице становится всё сложнее, - … из всей императорской семьи его отдают именно второму принцу.

Ханбину.

Ренджун его имя даже упоминать либо боится, либо просто не хочет, и это в любом случае плохой знак.

Священник вздыхает, не скрывая раздражения. Вряд ли его часто перебивают. Жестокие слова звучат отместкой:

\- Боюсь, порченый омега никому больше не был нужен.

Гвардеец прикусывает язык. Иначе бы возразил. Потому что Джено Ренджун нужен. Здоровым, радостным, невредимым. Но Джено молчит. Как и должен. А Ренджун опускает голову под брезгливым взглядом священника. 

Тот ударил не просто по больному – по воспалённому. 

Ренджун больше ничего не спрашивает. Только кивает, плотно сжав губы, и слушает. Во сколько за ним придут, как оденут, какие слова ему скажут у алтаря и как покорно он должен держать Ханбина за руки. 

Ренджун не спорит с тем, что он порченый. Он знает, что это навсегда его клеймо, и Джено помнит, чего принцу стоило дойти до принятия. 

Джено убивал бы Ханбина по разу за каждый чёртов всхлип.

Гвардеец и правда может. Пусть и не тысячу раз, но один – может. Прямо во время церемонии. Выйти из рядов стражи, обнажить меч и воткнуть его в чужую грудь за мгновение до того, как самого Джено прирежут. Однако Ренджуна из столицы не отпустят. Династический брак не отменят. А вот их страну – покарают. И тот факт, что принц ради неё жертвует собой, окажется напрасным. 

Ренджун будет клясться в вечной принадлежности тому, кого боится больше смерти. Насколько сильно он ненавидит, Джено не знает, но уверен, что сам ненавидит больше. И он будет смотреть. Просто смотреть. Примерно через сорок часов. 

\- Какие-нибудь вопросы? – интересуется священник, доведя свой рассказ до пира (принц должен сидеть, принимать поздравления и, в конце торжества, может немного выпить). 

Ренджун мотает головой и тут же, резко, разворачивается к лестнице. Поднимается по ней почти бегом. Спустя несколько секунд на втором этаже хлопает дверь.

Джено от имени принца прощается со священнослужителем, кланяется и уходит туда же. Стучит. Однако в ответ Ренджун швыряет о дверь что-то, что очень громко бьётся, и это прямой приказ не входить. 

Раз швыряет – значит, хотя бы контролирует себя и свои движения. А не рыдает, вцепившись в подушку. 

Джено утешает себя этим, отходя от чужой комнаты. У него есть своя каморка. С кроватью, камином и манекеном для доспехов. И запретом помогать принцу против его воли. Да и чем Джено может помочь? Сказать, что всё не так страшно и не надо плакать?

Всё страшно именно настолько.

Джено не плачет только потому, что Ренджуну нельзя было бы его таким видеть. Ну, и злость ещё помогает держаться. 

Следующим утром к завтраку принц не выходит. Однако дверь открывает. Живой, в сознании, хотя ночью точно не засыпал. По дёрганым движениям видно, насколько он изнервничался. А ещё он не ест почти ничего с подноса перед собой. 

После еды приходят швеи. Со свёртками одеяний, которые нужно подогнать под омегу, и тут Джено уходит без лишних приказов. Видеть принца без одежды ему было бы нельзя, даже если бы подобная ситуация не была чревата приступом паники. Это просто нельзя. Даже думать не стоит. Ренджун – это Его Высочество в золотистых камзолах, драгоценностях и титулах. Бесконечно далёкий от гвардейца. Так правильно. Так всегда должно быть. Те часы, которые Джено тратил на успокоение обычных человеческих слёз, нельзя принимать в расчёт. 

После того, как служанки уходят, Ренджун снова запирается. Наедине со своими страхами и эмоциями. Обычно он подпускал Джено ближе, и тому действительно сложно не приближаться. Зная, что он может хоть немного успокоить. 

Возможно, принц пытается экстренно приучить себя справляться самому. Он держался за Джено последние два года, держался настолько, что попросил его с собой в столицу, но гвардейца не будет рядом в самые страшные часы. Ночью Ренджун останется один на один. 

Если честно, Джено надеется, что будет действительно далеко.

Он просто не выдержит, если снова услышит те крики.

Ренджун ломается чуть раньше него. Он не выходит из комнаты весь вечер, следующим – тем самым – утром опять приходят служанки, скоро явится прочая свита, однако до этого Ренджун выглядывает в коридор. Он очень красивый. Во всём белом. С диадемой в волосах. 

Джено не позволит себе коснуться, но он неспособен не смотреть. И он, конечно же, слушается, когда Ренджун кивает вглубь спальни. Затем Джено ждёт, пока принц нацарапает что-то важное на листе. Рассматривая остальные, разбросанные по столу. Рисунки разной степени завершённости. На одном из верхних – набросок мага с шаром огня в руках.

Принцу бы очень пригодилась магия. Если бы все эмоции, что бурями крутятся внутри него, было бы возможно выбросить в виде энергии – да он бы весь этот замок сравнял с землёй. Однако магия есть только в старых легендах. А эмоции Ренджуна лишь рушат его самого. Беспомощного против любого альфы.

На листе, который он протягивает, несколько слов скачут неровными буквами.

«Не отходи от меня». 

Вместо «пожалуйста» - взгляд, полный неприкрытого страха. 

\- Конечно, - отвечает Джено сдавленным голосом. 

Улыбаться уже не получается, как бы гвардеец ни напрягал силу воли.

Хуже ситуацию делает только тот факт, что для всей империи этот день – праздник.

Небо над башней – ярко-голубое. За его стенами сейчас раздают еду и вино в честь императорской свадьбы. Народ гуляет. В замке всё наверняка украшено и приготовлено к торжеству.

Для того, чтобы проводить принца к храму, присылают того же гвардейца, который их встречал. 

Ренджун выходит за Куном, низко опустив голову. 

В тот день, когда город принца осадили и взяли, там тоже был праздник. Встреча весны. И небо было таким же светлым. 

Джено почему-то не так больно, когда он на него не смотрит. 

Высшие силы, кем бы они ни были, позволяют всему случаться. Небо помнит Ренджуна весёлым и смелым. Небо ни капли не изменилось за те два года, за которые принц стал пугливой тенью себя-прошлого. И небо останется таким же прекрасным и равнодушным, даже если от принца не останется ничего.

Джено не в состоянии представить, сколько боли сейчас течёт по его венам. Откуда он берёт силы, чтобы шагать. Глядя себе под ноги, сжав плечи и дыша через раз, но шагать.

Ренджун приказал не отходить. И Джено будет так близко, как позволит сама церемония. Он должен быть среди стражи. Как единственный гвардеец со стороны омеги, он будет у самого алтаря, и пусть местные командиры попробуют его передвинуть. 

Ренджуна забирают у входа в храм. Пара священнослужителей уводит его к боковому входу, и то, как принц на Джено оборачивается – это очередной осколок в грудь. Ренджун боится. Он уже не в состоянии скрывать страх, а ведь ничего ещё даже не началось. Ханбина ещё не видно. Возможно, поэтому Джено относительно спокойно присоединяется к отряду императорской стражи. Их предупредили. Они позволяют встроиться в свои ряды и пройти под широкими арками.

Храм огромен. Витражи, колонны, картины и барельефы должны сходу поражать великолепием, однако гвардейцу на них глубоко плевать. Из-за того, что Ханбин здесь. У подножия ступенек, ведущих на алтарь. Говорит о чём-то с главным священником. На лицах обоих не читается особой радости от происходящего.

Будь у покорённого королевства хоть кто-то ещё на выданье – Ренджуна точно никто бы не рассматривал как брачную кандидатуру. Но он в семье один. И жениться на нём, не замарав своего достоинства, может только тот, кто омегу и обесчестил. Ханбин виноват сам. Он сделал эту информацию известной всем и каждому. Он тогда, после, протащил принца через половину замка. Продемонстрировал его родителям, прежде чем королевскую чету казнили. Джено надеется, что не на глазах у Ренджуна. На этот счёт слухи уже рознились, спросить об этом у принца всегда было немыслимо, а сам Джено тогда валялся без сознания.

Сейчас он идёт мимо каменных лавок, на которых расселась знать, и уверенно встаёт в шеренгу императорских гвардейцев. К счастью, ему не мешают. Или к несчастью, потому что теперь Джено стоит в полуметре от алтаря. Он будет видеть, как на Ренджуне поставят метку. И у гвардейца на поясе меч, но руки связаны сотней законов. 

Он стоит, выпрямив спину, и ждёт. Надеясь немного, что древние боги вот прямо сейчас возродятся и уничтожат мир, и Ренджуну тогда не придётся ничего больше терпеть. Однако кошмары нереальны точно также, как и сказки. Храм залит светом. Разноцветным из-за витражей. От скамей доносится шум разговоров. Ханбин поднимается по ступеням, вставая перед позолоченным алтарём, а священник занимает место за ним. Хор за его спиной затягивает торжественный мотив. Люди хлопают. А фигурка в белом ступает на край выстланной коврами дорожки. 

Ренджуна ведёт ещё один служитель церкви. Судя по тёмно-фиолетовой одежде – один из тех, кто дал обет безбрачия. Это символично. Священник, по крайней мере, провозглашает, что из рук господа омегу передают в руки его величества. 

Ханбин ждёт, наблюдая за принцем с раздражением в изломе бровей.

Ренджун бледный настолько, что издалека сложно понять, где кончается воротник белого кафтана и начинается шея. Он двигается скорее по инерции, чем осознанно. Голова всё так же опущена в пол. Русые пряди закрывают лицо. Джено надеется, что он не плачет. Ему запрещали плакать. Чтобы не портить церемонию.

Когда Ренджун шагает мимо гвардейца, тот видит, как сильно его колотит. Однако он поднимается по ступеням. Запнувшись на последней, и монах неловко его придерживает. Передавая тонкие ладони в руки Ханбина.

Знать в зале не должна была заметить, что в первую секунду Ренджун попытался ладони отдёрнуть. А во вторую – замер, пересёкшись с жёстким взглядом. И только толчок от монаха заставил омегу сделать ещё шаг. На место напротив Ханбина. Который будет держать его на протяжении всех долгих речей.

Ренджун в последние два года вздрагивал от любого касания. От неосторожного – если, например, торговец схватил за руку, пытаясь продать браслет – он мог буквально подпрыгнуть и на полном серьёзе начать вырываться. 

«Это больно», - написал Ренджун однажды, будто пытаясь оправдаться. – «Когда трогают, кожу жжёт». 

Руки Ханбина для него должны быть чем-то вроде раскалённого железа. 

Принц стоит, как окаменевший, и он всё ещё не плачет. Но это не значит ничего хорошего. Как и клятвы, которые чеканит Ханбин. Они красивые. Обещания защищать до последнего вздоха – прямо-таки трогательные. Хотя в устах конкретно этого альфы они звучат откровенным издевательством. И тронуть его Джено хочет только лезвием в сердце. Продолжая стоять так же недвижимо, как и принц. Ощущая, как в груди что-то отчётливо крошится на осколки.

Когда очередь доходит до Ренджуна, клятвы сменяются вопросами от священника. Эту часть церемонии изменили специально, с поправкой на немоту, чтобы достаточно было просто кивать. Вот только принц не кивает. Он продолжает трястись, глядя прямо перед собой, и он даже не на грани – он уже за. Тот факт, что он всё ещё на ногах и с сухими глазами – это нечто остаточное. Ненадёжное. До священника тоже доходит нестабильность момента. Он зачитывает текст дальше, проигнорировав тот факт, что омега не согласился. Смысл церемонии всё равно не в словах. Он в метке. Метка – то, что остаётся на всю жизнь, связывает, символизирует союз.

Джено лучше бы закрыть глаза на том моменте, после которого Ханбин обнажит клыки. Однако гвардеец так не может. Словно от взгляда на Ренджуна тот перестанет быть один. Словно он получит хоть немного силы, которой Джено поделился бы с ним. Всей, до последней капли, чувствами, сердцем, жизнью, если бы принцу от этого стало бы лучше. 

Джено сознательно не даёт себе думать о том, что как минимум сердце и так давно ему не принадлежит. 

Ренджуну нет никакого проку от этого.

Ханбин берёт одну из его рук своими. Обеими. Священник вчера упоминал, что у них, в отличие от всяких «отсталых» народов, принято ставить метку на запястье, а не на шее. Они же не животные. 

Ханбин подносит чужое запястье к своим губам, и это могло бы выглядеть красиво. Однако Джено буквально не может смотреть. Только обещание – не оставлять – не позволяет отвернуться. Джено вдохнуть больно из-за того, что он видит, но Ренджун прямо сейчас это переживает. Должен пережить. 

По тишине храма разносится всхлип.

Спустя пару секунд до обоняния доходит запах крови.

\- Ничего, - священник силится сгладить момент. – Боль пройдёт, Ваше высочество, и метка заживёт. 

Как будто слёзы вызваны болью от клыков. 

Священник перематывает чужое запястье белой повязкой, пока Ренджун продолжает совершенно беспомощно плакать. От страха. От несправедливости. Из-за будущего, которое вот-вот наступит, а пока – воздух снова сотрясает хор. Священник произносит последние пафосные слова. После них встаёт император – Джено только сейчас замечает, что он со своей женой сидел совсем близко, на лавке справа – и объявляет пир. 

Джено стоит в двух метрах от самого могущественного человека на планете. И в мыслях – совсем другое. То, как Ренджун пялится на своё запястье и прикусывает губу, явно пытаясь сдержать приступ чего-то неконтролируемого. 

Гомон голосов, шаги и звон украшений заглушают любой плач. Однако он не прекращается. Для того, чтобы принц шагал, Ханбин подталкивает его в плечи. Не грубо, не на глазах у всех, однако заботы здесь так же нет. 

Стража должна ждать, пока из храма не выйдут все, но у Джено другой приказ. Потом сделает вид, что не знал правил. Он из маленького королевства на окраине, чего от него вообще можно ждать? 

Должно быть, как раз той собачьей преданности, с которой он шагает позади Ренджуна. Не его Ренджуна. Он никогда и не мог таким быть, но в сердце всё равно словно иголок напихали. Джено больно. Так, как никогда не было. Хотя ничего ещё не закончилось. Принц зажимает повязку на запястье. Сквозь ткань сочится кровь. Его хочется окликнуть. Чтобы он обернулся и увидел: Джено не бросил его. Он, кажется, вообще никогда не сможет, но об этом принцу лучше не знать. 

Процессия переходит в парк. Там шатры. а ещё – шуты, танцоры и музыканты. Здесь должно было быть очень весело. Джено бы понравилось. И Ренджуну тоже. Однако повод этого праздника убивает любую возможность улыбнуться. 

Джено игнорирует любые враждебные взгляды, когда занимает место за стулом принца. Тот его наконец замечает – когда опускается (скорее, падает) на сиденье – но тут же отворачивается. На точёном лице совершенно точно мелькает стыд.

Ренджун порченый. Теперь ещё и меченый.

Ренджун не понимает, что Джено плевать, и что он здесь не из-за приказа. Да что уж там, вообще-то, клятву гвардеец давал не Ренджуну, а его опекуну. Так что любые приказы принца – это, максимум, настоятельные просьбы. Но Джено не оставит Ренджуна до тех пор, пока его не заставят. Скорее всего, заставлять придётся физически. Джено смотрит на худые плечи, трясущиеся в такт выдохам. На Ханбина по соседству – наливает вино в серебряный кубок. И Джено не представляет, как он сможет Ренджуна оставить. Ему. Тому, кто достоин разве что плахи, а лучше – пыточной камеры. 

Стражники встают за спинами остальных членов императорской семьи. Праздник начинается с очередной речи – на этот раз о том, что наконец-то очередной мятежный край приведён под руку императора, и брак навсегда его так оставит, и жить станет лучше, и господь будет радоваться, и Джено скоро стошнит всем этим пафосом. Он старается думать о другом. О хорошем. О содержимом пыточной камеры, например, и о том, в какой последовательности он бы его использовал.

Перед Ренджуном ставят тарелки с яствами, и их же – спустя время – уносят нетронутыми. 

Время течёт сквозь пальцы не как вода – как воздух. Ренджуну его не хватает. Страх душит его. Тем сильнее, чем ближе конец празднества. Солнце ползёт всё ниже. Выступления перед знатью – певцов, акробатов, актёров – становятся реже. Джено прикрывает глаза, и тяжесть доспехов – ничто перед тяжестью будущего. Которое наступает быстрее, чем он успел бы подготовиться. Про принца и говорить не стоит. Он не успокоился за эти часы. Он всегда плохо умел приходить в норму после того, как вспоминал о плохом. Сейчас же происходит худшее. 

Молодых отправляют в спальню, и люди в ответ на призыв глашатая хлопают. 

Они все ведь знают, что происходит на самом деле. Знают, что сделал императорский сын, и знают, почему у принца глаза на мокром месте. 

Ханбин хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой. 

Джено следует остаться здесь, а лучше – идти в свою каморку, но Ренджун на него оборачивается. С паникой. 

Джено может потом притвориться круглым дураком и сказать, что у их гвардейцев принято провожать всюду до самых дверей.

Ханбин скользит по нему раздражённым взглядом, однако уйти не приказывает.

Они идут по садовым дорожкам в полной тишине. До той части замка, которая целиком принадлежит императорскому сыну. Стражник открывает перед ним дверь. Джено, ощущая себя всё более тупо, заходит тоже. Шагает по коридору. Ренджун… Он двигается, как кукла, набитая ватой. Постоянно порывается упасть. Ханбин его подхватывает, ведёт дальше, и тот факт, что принц максимально от него отстраняется – хороший. Значит, принц ещё в сознании. Однако сознательность не продлится долго. И Джено плохо понимает, зачем Ренджун приказывал всюду идти за ним. Джено не позволят. Уже сейчас, раз Ханбин останавливается перед большими резными дверьми. Он наконец оборачивается на Джено. Выгибает бровь:

\- У вас гвардейцы что, и в постели помогают? – яда в голосе хватило бы, чтобы отравить всех на пиру снаружи. Что, в принципе, было бы не такой уж плохой идеей.

\- Нет, - выдавливает из себя Джено, - Ваше величество. 

Ответом на этикет служит усмешка:

\- А тут, может, и понадобится, - он встряхивает принца за локоть. – В прошлый раз его пришлось держать.

Сразу двум солдатам. За руки прижимать к полу. Джено помнит. А вот Ханбин, кажется, не в курсе, что Джено был там в прошлый раз. И Ханбин… любит, когда есть зрители? Он открывает дверь, толкает принца внутрь, заходит сам – и дверь не закрывает. 

Джено не хочет этого видеть. Он не будет. Несмотря на то, что Ренджун там, в своей панике, наверняка надеется, что Джено сможет его защитить. Последней надеждой, отчаявшейся, такой, что без неё останется только сходить с ума. И всё в Джено рвётся за эти двери, не оставлять до последнего, отбивать и оберегать, но… Нельзя. Не получится. Сделает только больнее. Ренджун ведь никогда не простит, если Джено всё увидит. 

\- И долго ты будешь там мух считать? – доносится голос Ханбина, и это стократ осложняет ситуацию. Ханбин не шутил. И его слова вообще-то в принципе отбирают право уйти. 

Джено подчиняется, до боли сжав челюсти. Он входит в полумрак и закрывает дверь. Поднимает голову. Вокруг – обычная дворцовая спальня. Кровать, камин, несколько канделябров с горящими свечами. Сквозь окна льётся красноватый закат. Его свет тенью оседает у Ренджуна на одежде. Ренджуна закрывает Ханбин. Стоит меньше, чем в шаге, и одним своим присутствием заставляет принца вжиматься в стену. Царапать пальцами по камням. 

Вместо сердца в груди бухает что-то тяжёлое.

Джено ощущает, что способен сорваться в любой момент. Но он понимает, какими будут последствия. И силится размышлять. Лихорадочно. Как можно остановить происходящее так, чтобы потом не казнили? А принцу не стало бы ещё хуже?

Ханбин убивает расстояние между ними. Встаёт вплотную, начинает развязывать тесёмки у чужого горла, и Ренджун – пока ещё – способен к сопротивлению. Он трясущимися ладонями пытается оттолкнуть чужие. Дыша так, словно его только что чуть не утопили. Или, скорее, вот-вот.

\- Ну и что мне с тобой делать? – тянет Ханбин, игнорируя чужие попытки. Завязки падают на пол. Альфа берётся за пуговицы. – Связать? 

Ренджун вздрагивает особенно крупно. Ханбин заканчивает с кафтаном, который повисает на худых плечах складками ткани. Под кафтаном есть ещё рубаха, но она тонкая. Ренджуну её не хватает для того, чтобы не впадать в истерику. Где-то под оцепенением и ладонями, сжатыми в кулаки. 

Ханбин приближает своё лицо к чужому. Побледневшему на несколько тонов разом. Ренджун прижимается затылком к стене, поворачивается и впивается взглядом прямо в Джено. Который ничего не может сделать. Не имеет права. Всё делается по самым древним законам, и Джено жутко ярко понимает: по закону – ещё не значит хорошо или правильно. Когда Ренджун глядит с немым ужасом в блестящих глазах, законы вообще ничего не значат. И… И должно быть что-то. Хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться и перевернуть ситуацию.

Ханбин дёргает за края кафтана, но Ренджун не позволяет ему упасть на пол. Он скрещивает руки. Поднимает лицо, сводя брови в одной сплошной мольбе, и Джено не в состоянии вытерпеть такой взгляд. Он не выдерживает. Выпаливает:

\- Вы… - и осекается, не зная толком, как продолжить. Однако Ханбин останавливается. Оглядывается, растягивая этот ужасный момент, и тем самым даёт шанс. Убить. Но правильно – думать. Как не нарушить законов. 

До Джено наконец доходит.

Он прочищает горло и начинает заново:

\- Вы можете этого не делать. Ваше величество.

\- Разве? – он без особых усилий разводит руки принца в стороны. Сдёргивает с него кафтан, и через рубашку только лучше видно, насколько его трясёт. – К сожалению, брак тогда будет неконсумирован. И ваше чудесное королевство останется не присоединённым к короне достаточно надёжно. А знаете, что империя делает с чужими краями? Ваше высочество?

Издевается Ханбин не над гвардейцем, а над омегой. Однако издевается зря.

\- Вы уже консумировали этот брак, - собственный голос – непривычно низкий от напряжения. – Два года назад. Ваше величество. 

Честно говоря, чёрт знает, можно ли так считать, но это та самая зацепка. Ханбин останавливается. Задумывается. Ренджун замирает, пытаясь отдышаться, но в следующий миг – опять застывает. Закричал бы, если бы мог. Потому что Ханбин берётся за шнуровку на его рубахе. 

\- И что, если я просто хочу повторить? – произносит он прямо в лицо омеги. 

Ренджун смотрит на Джено, не отрываясь. 

Если Ханбин повторит, то принц просто не выживет. И… И, вообще-то, это тоже аргумент. Джено чуть на месте не подпрыгивает от гениальности собственной мысли.

\- Но ведь если ваш жених погибнет вскоре после свадьбы, то это тоже никак не поможет в приведении королевства под руку императора. Это… вызовет волнения. Как минимум.

Джено забивает на обращение по титулу. Ханбин всё равно не обращает внимания. Он держит ладонь на шее Ренджуна. Перебирает тесёмки. 

\- Кто-то угрожает его убить? – интересуется он раздражённо.

\- Нет. Нет, не думаю, но… После вашей встречи два года назад он сам пытался. Четыре раза, - Джено сглатывает. Он в красках помнит каждый. – Вы можете сами увидеть. Шрам на левой руке, например. 

Длинный и тонкий, прямо поверх вены.

Лезвие от второй руки Джено успел отнять. 

Ханбин задирает рукав принца. Тот всё ещё скован паникой. Только дрожит и всхлипывает невпопад. 

Нужно добавить что-то ещё, чтобы сейчас не тронули. Если оборвать всё на том, что Ханбину в принципе нельзя касаться, то он пошлёт любые аргументы. Он же и правда должен будет консумировать. Рано или поздно. Иначе возникнут вопросы о том, почему запахи супругов не мешаются друг с другом, где дети и так далее. К тому же Ханбин действительно хочет. И Джено только одно успевает придумать:

\- Вам ни к чему делать всё сейчас. Через насилие. Лекарь осматривал принца перед его отъездам, и лекарь обещал, что он уже через пару недель… придёт в пору. 

На самом деле нет, но возраст у Ренджуна подходящий. Более чем. Он уже должен был бы, первые течки омеги обычно переживают лет в четырнадцать, и поверить в слова Джено должно быть несложно. Ханбин кивает – самому себе – и уточняет:

\- Пара недель?

Нужно было сказать, что месяц. Джено пытается извернуться:

\- Возможно, три. 

Ханбин пожимает плечами. 

Так ведь действительно проще. Немного подождать – и принц сам на всё согласится. Не будет рисков с его сопротивлением. Ханбин жестокий, но не тупой. Он должен понимать. 

\- Так ты давно его охраняешь?

Гвардеец кивает:

\- Два года. 

Скоро прекратит, судя по тому, как Ханбин кривит губы. 

\- Можешь идти, - приказывает он. Сам же – слава всем богам – направляется к двери. 

Джено не верит в то, что у него действительно получилось. 

Ренджун оседает на пол, прямо на кафтан, и обнимает себя руками. 

«Можешь идти» - это такой этикетный аналог «выметайся», и Джено обязательно выполнит приказ, но он не может прямо сейчас. Он сначала подбегает к принцу. Опускается перед ним на колени.

\- Ваше высочество?

Он не реагирует.

Его зовут Ренджун. И Джено понятия не имеет, когда к нему в последний раз так обращались. Родителей у него не осталось. Друзей не было. Опекун, в основном, игнорировал. Ренджун для всех – лишь принц, приложение к титулу. Не человек, а функция. Тот, кого нужно то прятать как позор рода, то продать повыгодней. 

Джено хочет хоть раз назвать его по имени. Но он не позволяет себе переступать грань. Он снова зовёт – как высочество – и поднимает кафтан с пола. Накидывает его на чужие плечи, но этого мало. Принцу нужно ощущать себя защищённым. Ему всегда было проще перестать плакать, если Джено, например, оборачивал его пледом. Учитывая, что Ренджун последние пару дней не спал – тут лучше не одеяло тащить к нему, а принца переместить на кровать. Чтобы выплакался и заснул сразу.

Ренджун – это один дрожащий ком. Принц лбом упирается себе в колени, пальцами сжимает волосы, диадема с них свисает и, наверное, делает больно. Джено осторожно выпутывает её из прядей. Ставит на пол. Он повторяет, что Ханбин не вернётся, что он не сделает ничего страшного (и Джено сам очень на это надеется), и слова не работают. 

Касаний гвардейца Ренджун всегда боялся, сторонился, вздрагивал. Но они не доводили его до паники. Последние года полтора – так точно. И Джено молится о том, чтобы не вызвать истерику сейчас. Аккуратно перехватывая омегу у лопаток и под коленями. Он поднимает его (слишком лёгкого для своего возраста) и встаёт на ноги. 

Ренджун начинает дрожать сильнее. Однако вырваться он не пытается. А Джено - за это стыдно даже перед собой – наслаждается теми четырьмя секундами, которые принц проводит на его руках. Когда альфа дышит тонким запахом, когда чувствует, насколько нежная кожа под тонкой рубашкой, когда Ренджун – худой и угловатый – почти что его. Но Джено опускает омегу на кровать. Накрывает одеялом и подтыкает его со всех сторон. Собирается уйти, однако замечает движение. Принц сжимает простынь там, где мгновение назад была ладонь альфы. И смотрит всё ещё на него. С мокрыми дорожками на щеках, с трясущимися губами и таким страхом во взгляде, что в одиночку он его точно не выдержит.

Джено вздыхает, опускаясь у чужой кровати.

\- Ладно, - кивает он, отстёгивая с пояса меч и кладя его на пол. – Я буду здесь. Вы, главное, спите. 

Тогда Джено сможет уйти под утро, а потом – ну вдруг – вклиниться в императорскую гвардию. Должны же его куда-то деть. И вряд ли к принцу, но видеть его гвардеец сможет. Хотя бы издалека.

В идеале, они ещё что-то придумают. Через пару недель. Или через три. Зависит от того, когда у Ханбина закончится терпение.

Ренджун кивает и сжимает плотно веки. Утягивает руки обратно, под одеяло, сбиваясь в очередной ком.

Джено отдал бы пару лет жизни за то, чтобы сжать ладонь принца своей.

Давняя тоска мешается с болью. Злостью. Готовностью на что угодно, но всё, во что она выливается сейчас – так это пара ударов кулаками о стену.

Джено обязан что-то сделать.

Джено понятия не имеет, что.


	3. три

Джено уходит под утро. Заглушая совесть, которая диктует остаться и сидеть с мечом у чужой кровати до тех пор, пока мир вокруг не разрушится. Ренджун долго не мог заснуть. Половину ночи, не меньше, из-под кома одеял периодически показывалась русая макушка и пара чёрных глаз. Принц проверял, на месте ли его защита. И только благодаря этому продолжал дышать более-менее спокойно. 

Джено вовремя возвращается в башню – уже через полчаса, на рассвете, за ним приходит очередной гвардеец. Говорит, что сопроводит его к командиру. И что Джено дадут их форму. Распределят, по слухам, в дворцовую стражу. 

Джено кивает, отмечая, что это довольно удачный вариант. 

На самом деле, он очень хочет спать, однако день уже обещает растянуться в бесконечность. Сначала Джено шагает до казарм. Это недалеко – буквально соседняя башня – но внутри ждёт новый командир. И не находится никакого дружелюбия. Джено, в общем-то, наплевать. Он слушает правила, распорядок дня, то, где и как долго ему придётся стоять на страже. Он делом докажет, что достоин равного к себе отношения. Хотя дело обещает быть не особо приятным. Дворцовая стража – совсем не то же самое, что ходить всюду за одним маленьким принцем, есть вместе с ним, читать книги и помогать выстраивать композиции для натюрмортов. Джено в принципе вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь пригодится слово «натюрморт». Он теперь должен просто стоять в позолоченных доспехах часами напролёт. То у тех дверей, то у этих. Иногда в саду. Тогда не повезёт – металл на солнце быстро нагревается, и гвардеец уже представляет, как будет обливаться потом. 

Джено очень сильно пытается не представлять, как Ренджун где-то в замке проснулся и не нашёл его. Он должен понимать, что Джено был бы с ним, но у него нет выбора. Он понимает, Джено уверен. Но легче от этого понимания никому не станет. 

Главное – чтобы Ханбин не передумал и не пришёл снова к Ренджуну в спальню.

Он может, и одно только наличие возможности сводит с ума. 

Джено дорогого стоит принять свои новые доспехи, пройти к новой каморке (одна на четверых), получить распределение и занять место у дворцовых ворот. И не кидаться ни в какие опрометчивые крайности. Нести службу. Тем, кого убил бы. Без шуток и без сантиментов. 

Джено действует, исходя из обстоятельств.

Он не видит принца четыре дня. В казармах, на постах и в жуткой самоборьбе. Джено обязан помочь своему принцу. Джено не сможет жить после того, как его сломают. И у Джено нет ни единого плана в голове. Пустота. Тупики. Самым банальным выходом кажется побег. Но если бы они оба были способны подставить свою страну, города и людей, то они бы и до столицы не доехали. 

Зато Джено видит много интересного. И слышит тоже. Гвардейцев не стесняются ни придворные, ни даже члены императорской семьи. Гвардейцы – это просто декорации с мечами, которые ничего никому не расскажут. Тем более что темы тех разговоров, которым Джено становится свидетелем, и так ни для кого тут не секрет. Судя по подаче. Шутки, сплетни, новости. Шутят, в основном, над Ханбином. Это неожиданность, но его… не то чтобы не любят – нет, просто его совсем не превозносят. Говорят, что император опять отказал ему в звании главнокомандующего. Говорят, что старший сын, любимый наследник престола, снова публично над ним рассмеялся. Говорят, что бедный (однажды мелькает «слабоумный») омега Ханбина не выходит из своих покоев. Милая фрейлина предполагает, что тот не в состоянии и с кровати встать – настолько второй принц вымещает на нём все свои амбиции и унижения. 

Джено сжимает ладонь на рукояти меча, дышит – медленно, через нос – и повторяет себе, что это не так. Наоборот. Ренджун не показывается из-за того, что Ханбин его не тронул, и поэтому на омеге нет его запаха, а это лучше не демонстрировать. 

На пятый день Джено ставят в той части замка, которая принадлежит второму принцу. 

До покоев далеко, но Джено кажется, что он чует Ренджуна. Его запах. Чистый. Нежный. Который привык вдыхать каждый день, и сейчас это немного надламывает. Вся та воля, вся стойкость, все «так должно быть и я больше не могу помешать» с треском бьются о тот факт, что Ренджун рядом. И Джено всё ещё ему нужен. 

Джено не двигается с места. Он гвардеец, он новенький и к нему присматриваются, его за любую провинность могут вышвырнуть в какой-нибудь отряд за пределы дворца, и принцу это совершенно никак не поможет. 

Джено стоит у двери коридора, за которой скрывается всё самое ценное, и не имеет права войти. 

Время тянется даже медленнее обычного. Иногда мимо проходят слуги. Солнце неспешно выползает из-за дворцовых стен. Позднее утро. Ренджун как раз в такие минуты и привык просыпаться. Хотя в здешних условиях, с тем давлением, которое он должен на себе ощущать, его сон вряд ли продлился дольше нескольких часов. Остальное – лежать, дрожать, облепившись одеялом, и стараться не плакать. Джено знает всё это. Видел. Приносил чай, зажигал свечи, отвлекал рассказами и выдумками. 

Теперь он должен стоять на страже, абсолютно бесполезно растрачивая очередной день жизни. 

Возможно, Джено тоже когда-нибудь сойдёт с ума. Или уже начинает – не может же быть, чтобы запах Ренджуна реально усилился. Будто стал ближе. Однако резная дверь открывается, и это не слуга с подносом. 

В первое мгновение сердце топит радостью. Во-первых – принц каким-то образом тоже его учуял, и даже вышел из покоев, хотя даже не оделся толком. Ренджун – замерший, полуоткрыв дверь – кутается в халат, под которым видна тонкая рубаха. Волосы привычно растрёпаны. Как всегда, хочется пригладить. Но, что куда главнее, принц действительно нетронутый. Он в порядке. Только взгляд немного затравленный. И, напоровшись на него, Джено теряется. 

«Я теперь в дворцовой страже, и я не придумал, что можно сделать» - это худшая правда из всех возможных.

Ренджун приподнимает уголки губ. Он ещё не улыбается, но он надеется улыбнуться. Во всём его облике сквозит та же самая радость – лишь чуть менее смелая. 

Принц думает, что Джено тут не просто так. 

Хочется достать меч и колотить им о стену, призывая всех богов и демонов разом. Чтобы они или спасли Ренджуна, или убили сразу всех. Что угодно, но не эти невыносимые секунды. Джено должен сказать ему, что принц оставлен на растерзание. Та отсрочка, которую гвардеец выторговал – в итоге просто издевательство. Над Ренджуном висит лезвие, и оно замедлило своё падение только для того, чтобы сильнее ранить. А Джено будет стоять в стороне. На чёртовой страже.

Джено заставляет себя склонить голову в приветственном кивке. Растягивая молчание, с каждым мгновением – всё более напряжённое. Обрывает его не принц и не гвардеец. Обрывает крик. «Я приказывал не выходить!» - зло, знакомо и по ту сторону двери. Ренджун вздрагивает и оборачивается, а в следующую секунду на его плече появляется чужая рука. Она затаскивает его обратно, в коридор. Дверь хлопает, отрезая Джено от картинки проиходящего. Однако слух улавливает новый окрик. Угрозу не ждать, раз «ваше высочество» (до жути ядовитым тоном) не может даже посидеть на месте. Звук пощёчины. Всхлип, тихий и сдавленный. И приказ возвращаться в покои. 

Ханбин выходит из-за двери, даже не обернувшись на приставленного к ней стражника. 

Джено сжимает челюсти, силясь совладать с гневом. Он жгучим льётся по венам. Немного отравляет здравое восприятие происходящего. Джено – стражник, его задача – стоять и не вмешиваться, пока в замке нет врагов. Но Ренджуна ударили. И сразиться с целой бандой головорезов было бы проще, чем ничего не сделать прямо сейчас.

Чужие шаги утихают в полутьме коридора. 

Дверь открывается снова. Джено понимает, кто её открыл. Кто сейчас смотрит на него и продолжает надеяться. И Джено откровенно боится опустить взгляд. Он никогда не простит себя за то, как надежда в чужих глазах погаснет. Гнев уже отравляет нежностью. Непозволительной. Большей, чем просто желание защитить. 

Ренджун ждёт, не двигаясь, одну секунду за другой. А затем – дёргает Джено за рукав. Заставляет отреагировать. Ужасно. Непростительно. Гвардеец не в состоянии вслух сказать, что не поможет. Он только мотает головой, по-прежнему не пересекаясь с принцем взглядом. Он и так понимает. Отпускает. Отходит назад, затем – хлопает дверью, и пару мгновений Джено ещё слышит шаги.

Гвардеец понимает, что иначе быть не могло, но в груди продолжает разбиваться.

Джено силится стоять прямо. 

Джено кажется, что на исходе трёх недель он всё-таки просто прирежет Ханбина в этом самом коридоре. И будь что будет. Для Ренджуна – хотя бы новая отсрочка перед тем, как его отдадут ещё кому-то. 

До обеда Джено видит второго принца ещё два раза. В каждый – рука сама тянется к мечу. Останавливает её только треклятая надежда, как бы гвардеец ни давил её фактами и логикой. Вдруг за две недели случится что-то ещё. Или Ханбин сам сдохнет. Или Ренджун возьмёт откуда-нибудь яд и догадается подсыпать. Он, конечно, за добро и мир, но ненавидеть умеет. Или… Или можно самому раздобыть отравы, передать Ренджуну и надеяться, что на них никто не подумает. Очень оптимистично надеяться, но… лучше же так, чем ничего не делать?

Смутные планы по отравлению мешаются этим же вечером. Из-за разговоров в казармах. О том, что в ближайшие пару месяцев лучше особенно старательно не вылетать из числа стражников за всякие огрехи. Потому что иначе можно попасть в авангард походов. Пока – планируемых. Но уже освящённых. За единственно истинную веру. 

Джено полночи пялится в потолок, сопоставляя, размышляя и приходя к не совсем однозначному выводу.

Походы – это очень плохо, потому что конкретно его королевство давно сопротивлялось чужой навязанной вере, и раз бороться с этим решили оружием - много кто умрёт.

Но Ренджун тогда может не так сильно беспокоиться из-за того, что он – живой гарант союза с империей. 

Если карательный поход всё равно будет, то какая разница, по какой причине?

Конечно, после побега принца императорские войска могут стать куда жёстче, однако о нюансах думать не хочется. Хочется – о том, как успешно вызволить принца отсюда. Вывезти его за пределы столицы, охранять в дороге, схорониться в какой-нибудь деревне подальше отсюда. Или податься к каким-нибудь знатным родственникам. Ренджуна могут втайне пожалеть и пристроить ко двору на должность условного прислужника. Разберутся по ситуации, главное – спасти его сейчас.

Джено повторяет себе, что подготовиться важнее, чем спасать вот прям посреди этой ночи, но из головы не идут опасения. Вдруг гвардеец промедлит, а Ренджуна к утру уже доломают. И всё же Джено заставляет себя размышлять, а не кидаться, сломя голову. 

Альфа выдерживает аж весь остаток ночи. Утро – тоже. День. С обеда в казарме он уходит раньше, под доспех надевает кольчугу, и в ней кусает губы до самого вечера. Когда караул должен смениться. 

Джено новенький.

Стоит ему показаться в коридоре, ведущем к нужным покоям – и стражник оттуда только качает головой. 

\- Ты перепутал, - говорит он вполне добродушно, - сюда меня поставили. 

Если Джено что-то с ним сделает, то это будет громко, опасно и совершенно незаслуженно. Он не собирается никого впутывать. И говорит со всей уверенностью, на которую способен:

\- У меня личное послание ко второму принцу от капитана стражи. 

Стражник приподнимает брови. А ещё – пожимает плечами и кивает на дверь. 

Никто на свете ведь не является таким идиотом, чтобы прямо посреди замка с кучей стражи кого-то похищать. 

Джено, если что, так это назовёт, и всю вину с принца (можно надеяться) снимут. 

Он проходит в ненавистный коридор. Вспоминает нужную дверь. Готовится постучать, однако Ренджун и правда его чует. Он открывает. Он за эту неделю успел заметно (совершенно нездорово) похудеть, получить мешки под глазами и – в крови закипает ярость – синяк на скуле, но ничего фатального всё ещё не произошло.

\- Ваши окна выходят в сад, так? – вполголоса спрашивает Джено.

Ренджун кивает, как сумасшедший. Он пропускает альфу и быстро захлопывает за ним дверь. Принц оборачивается, весь горя надеждой, и у Джено как камень с души. Хотя новость – очень плохая.

\- Император планирует несколько походов, которые должны помочь распространению их веры, и... - гвардеец вздыхает, распрямляя плечи, - получается, что вы... Вы больше не должны.

Ренджун становится серьёзнее. И явно борется с неподобающей случаю радостью. Эгоистичной. Неправильной. Поход – это ещё не война, но насилия будет много. С их городом. С его подданными. Однако здесь и сейчас Ренджун наконец может позволить себе кивнуть. Показывая на окно рукой. 

Там сад, а ещё там скоро стемнеет. 

Джено расстёгивает свои доспехи. Те застёжки, до которых может дотянуться самостоятельно. О пластинах на спине просить крайне неловко, но Ренджун сам подходит. Помогает скинуть латы. По ним, позолоченным, легко бы узнали в любом уголке империи. По рубахе и кольчуге – нет. Равно как и по плащу сверху. Диадема принца с этой точки зрения не особо подходит ситуации, но Джено просит взять её со стола. Нужно же будет что-то отдать стражникам, чтобы пропустили. Либо отвлечь перед ударом. Джено сможет, в случае чего, вырубить отношение к ним как к сослуживцам и вспомнить – они вообще-то враги. Завоеватели. Воины империи, будь она неладна. 

У Ренджуна на руке блестит пара браслетов, и их хватит на укрытие, лошадь и еду в дорогу. 

На второй руке – повязка, пахнущая травами. Метка плохо заживает. Однако об этом Джено не спрашивает. Только о том, не зайдёт ли сюда Ханбин и не стоит ли спрятаться. 

Ренджун быстро мотает головой.

Джено убил бы второго принца на прощание, но выходить из комнаты и рисковать Ренджуном… Не стоит. Даже смерть Ханбина того не стоит. Гвардеец просто ждёт, пока солнце сядет, и наблюдает за тем, как принц носится по покоям. Кидает в сумку листы бумаги, пузырёк с чернилами, пару перьев. Он даже не спрашивает, что Джено задумал. Он ему верит. Готов идти по одному слову. 

Джено никогда не позволит себе это потерять. 

Их могут поймать, Джено убить, а Ренджуну отомстить куда хуже. Но в замке принца однозначно не ждёт ничего хорошего. Для Джено это почему-то важно. Важнее чего угодно. Он точно знает, что не сможет нормально жить, если Ренджун не будет в порядке. Настолько, насколько это для него возможно.

Ренджун – невозможно красивый во всей своей смелости – улыбается, прижимая к груди небольшую сумку.

Джено, возможно, жертвует ради него жизнью. 

Ему так и не хватает храбрости признать, из-за чего сердце замирает и так сильно ноет. Какая разница? Джено же даже не надеется на то, что Ренджун примет его как альфу. Пусть Ренджун и боится его меньше, чем остальных, но он боится. Верит, идёт с ним, знает, что Джено ни за что не сделает ему больно, однако страхов это не отменяет. Дрожи от касаний. Паники во взгляде, если гвардеец позволит себе малейшую неосторожность. 

Он не позволит.

Альфа не винит Ренджуна за то, каким его сделали. Он только таким смог выжить после всей той боли. Принца унизили. Почти убили. Его навсегда заставили замолчать, и Джено не в состоянии представить, о насколько многом тот молчит. Джено только кивает на окно, когда Ренджун передаёт ему сумку. И открывает ставни, благодаря богов за то, что этаж – всего лишь первый. 

\- Сначала я, потом вы. Держитесь возле меня, хорошо?

Ренджун кивает, решительно сдвинув брови. 

Принц – вот настоящая драгоценность. Он стоит дороже любых храмов и витражей. И уж конечно дороже, чем жизнь рядового гвардейца. Хоть это и не мешает Джено тщательно следовать плану. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но видит только пустой сад и темноту. Так что альфа надевает на себя сумку. Спрыгивает с подоконника. По-хорошему, теперь стоило бы протянуть руки и аккуратно ссадить принца на землю, однако тот, естественно, перелезает через окно сам. Приземляется – к счастью, не упав – и держится от Джено в полушаге. 

Они идут к воротам кружным путём. По тропинкам, а не по красивой широкой дороге. Единственные, на кого они чуть не натыкаются – это какая-то парочка в глубине сада, но те первыми же и сбегают за деревья. Напряжение разливается в воздухе. Держит под сердцем и не даёт вдохнуть. 

Ренджун через шаг оглядывается испуганно и вздрагивает от звука собственных шагов. 

Он Джено верит.

Значит, всё просто обязано получиться.

В мирное время главные (и, к сожалению, единственные) ворота охраняют всего два стражника. Рядовых, а не лично преданных. У таких обычно есть семьи, дети, нужды, и жалованье в замке хорошее, но денег много не бывает. Джено крутит в голове все эти аргументы, пытаясь сложить их в одну стройную речь. Диадему из сумки он достаёт на ходу. Принцу шепчет пару извинений – всё-таки важную вещь придётся отдать – но тот только отмахивается. 

«Кто идёт?» раздаётся примерно за два метра до ворот.

Вместо умной и слаженной речи Джено, давя волнение, просто показывает диадему. Тонкую, из золота с серебром, с россыпью драгоценных камней на ободках, и стоит она дороже, чем эти стражники заработали за всю жизнь. Отдавать её как плату за выход – откровенно невыгодно, но мешочка с золотыми у Джено как-то не завалялось. А стражники переглядываются между собой с нотками недоверия.

\- Это не проверка на неподкупность, - произносит Джено, кивая на принца. – Это его. 

Все же видели, как Джено за ним таскался на церемонии. Всем понятно, что это немного больше, чем обязанности охраны. И у стражников в головах тоже всё складывается. Один из них кивает другому, и тот – аккуратно и медленно – сдвигает засов ворот с петель. Джено передаёт ему диадему. Сами потом поделят. Он же пропускает принца вперёд и сам выходит за ворота. Выдыхая. Готовясь морально к тому, что за спиной вот-вот забьёт колокол, однако знак тревоги так и не рвёт ночную тишину. Что, в принципе, логично. Для стражников выгоднее вообще ничего не знать, не видеть и не слышать. 

Столица за дворцовыми стенами – абсолютно чужая. Джено понятия не имеет, где тут можно взять лошадь и в какой стороне ближайшие городские ворота. Но он в курсе, что народ нигде не живёт богато, и за браслет с руки принца им в любом рядовом доме дадут и коня, и проводника, и еды в дорогу. Если кто-то попытается остановить их ради императорской награды – то у Джено есть меч и умение им пользоваться. Хотя пропажу принца обнаружат утром, весть о награде разнесут к обеду, а к тому времени они будут уже вне столичных стен. 

\- Если у вас есть идеи о том, куда лучше бежать, то сообщить лучше сейчас. 

Ренджун застывает в растерянности на несколько секунд. И мотает головой, ёжась от ветра. 

Джено расшнуровывает свой плащ, чтобы отдать. Кивает самому себе. 

Что ж, выходит, на первое время цель пути – подальше отсюда. Потом, вероятно, просто прятаться до конца жизни. Либо до восстаний и императорского свержения. Звучит чуть проще, чем должно получиться, и Джено понимает масштаб сложностей, однако интуицией всё равно чует что-то ещё. Что будет тяжелее. Однако пытается списать предчувствия на свою излишнюю осторожность.

Ренджун живой, почти в порядке, вместе с ним на пути из этого чёртового замка.

Прямо сейчас Джено не нужно больше ничего.


	4. четыре

По утрам холодно, а плащ – один на двоих. У Джено есть ещё кольчуга, но металл – почти ледяной – лишь отнимает тепло сквозь ткань. И всё же вопроса о том, кто будет в плаще, даже не стоит. Принц кутается в него, сидя на соседней лошади. Тёмно-синий капюшон прикрывает лицо. Они пробираются через поток телег и пеших путников, которые, в основном, стремятся внутрь города. Принц с гвардейцем – из. О них не должны знать, пропажу не должны были пока обнаружить, однако в груди всё равно щемит тревога. Джено уже предупреждал, что если их засекут – пусть Ренджун прикажет лошади нести галопом, а сам Джено догонит позже. После того, как всех победит. Можно так надеяться. 

Они намеренно держатся в самой середине толпы. Подальше от стражников, стоящих по краям ворот. И они успешно их проезжают (пусть даже сердце от волнения колотится как бешеное). 

Они живы, и они за пределами столицы.

Джено долго думал о том, куда им податься. Пока женщина в красном переднике собирала припасы в дорогу, а её муж внимательно рассматривал драгоценные камни браслета. Ренджун тогда сидел на лавке. Глядел с подозрением и тревогой. А Джено понимал, что к Ханбину принц никогда уже не вернётся. Даже если поймают. Это читалось в одной только линии сжатых губ. В решимости, обиде, ненависти. Слишком сильно выражение его лица напоминало то, с которым Ренджун когда-то резал свои руки.

Если у Джено не получится спасти, то они оба погибнут. Так что план он выстраивал с максимально возможной осторожностью. Сквозь ворота – на рассвете, как только их откроют. Затем – прочь с дорог, по которым вот-вот поскачут ищейки и стражники. Лучше – через лес. Тот альфа объяснил, когда и какие должны встречаться деревни. Снабдил бедноватым подобием шатра, парой тюков еды, кремнем для огня и неплохими лошадьми. Они помогут пересечь страну вплоть до того края, где власть императора – скорее номинальна, его управляющих почти нет, а люди в селениях считают себя свободными. Они поверят, когда Джено представит себя охранником одного беглого дворянина. И им будет незачем их выгонять. И Ренджун получит спокойную жизнь, а Джено сможет быть рядом. 

Гвардеец слегка пришпоривает лошадь и кивает Ренджуну, чтобы следовал за ним. Толпа вокруг уже не такая плотная. С каждой минутой – реже, значит, двигаться можно быстрее, а медлить никак нельзя. Они проезжают дома, жмущиеся к городским стенам, проезжают торговцев и путников, а подковы всё бьются о камень с отчётливым звоном. Будто метроном. Отсчитывают время до того, как во дворце поднимут тревогу. Она отпечатана на лице омеги – можно увидеть, когда ветер поднимает складки капюшона. Джено стоит смотреть на дорогу, но не оборачиваться не выходит. Ренджун слишком красивый. Сберечь его – задача важнее жизни. Потому что мир вокруг них – войны, болезни, казни – жестокий и бессмысленный. Как ни крути, но Джено – воин. Он – худшая часть этого мира. Однако Ренджун другой. И он должен таким остаться, иначе смысла совсем не будет.

Каменный тракт тянется вперёд, до других городов, на дни и недели дороги, и им туда не нужно. Джено направляет лошадь прочь, как только поля сменяются подлеском. Затем лес станет гуще, и тропа, сейчас – едва заметная в траве, станет единственным путём сквозь чащу. 

В ней могут скрываться разбойники, однако их бояться стоит не так сильно, как императорскую стражу. По крайней мере, вероятность попасться меньше. И вооружены грабители не столь хорошо. 

Кроны деревьев смыкаются над головой, а тишина становится глубже.

Ренджун едет близко – тут сама тропа неширокая – и под капюшоном видно лицо. Тёмно-фиолетовое пятно на скуле. У Джено кровь закипает при первой же мысли о том, что принца били, но он не смеет спросить. Ни как, ни почему, ни в порядке ли Ренджун после всего. В седле он держится ровно, глядит прямо, очевидно, что в приступы паники падать не собирается. Периодически поправляет повязку на запястье. Тонкий запах крови до сих пор чувствуется. Джено слышал о таком – когда пара совсем не подходит друг другу, и метка не приживается. Тут он ничем помочь не сможет. Только вести принца как можно дальше. Через лесные тени, трели птиц и всевозможные шорохи.

Солнце заползает выше, и воздух наконец хоть немного прогревается.

Они едут всё утро. После перерыва с хлебом и вяленым мясом – весь день. С очередного холма видно реку и крыши деревянных домов, но деревню они объезжают. Пока что припасов достаточно, а лишний раз, как ни крути, лучше не показываться. 

С началом сумерек Джено сворачивает на первую же поляну. Спешивается и достаёт из сумки шатёр. Ренджун, спрыгнув с лошади, оглядывается по сторонам. Ёжится, прижимая края плаща к груди. Он наблюдает за тем, как Джено расстилает пласты ткани, и явно чувствует себя неуютно. Это лес, а не королевский парк. Понять принца можно. А вот то, что он вдруг начинает изображать руками – не очень. Гвардеец останавливается, пытаясь разобраться. А Ренджун словно… да, точно, складывает костёр. И кивает в сторону деревьев, намекая на сбор веток.

\- Одного я тебя никуда не пущу, - предупреждает Джено. Хотя Ренджун без него никуда и не рвётся. Он соглашается и кивает ещё раз, уже взмахивая ладонью и приглашая с собой.

Джено поправляет меч на поясе и давит тревогу. Она ничем не обоснована. Ну, вернее, да, на них могут выйти и стражники, и разбойники, и деревенские жители, и даже дикие звери, но скорее всего – нет. Кто-то просто не успеет их найти, кого-то отпугнёт костёр, от кого-то выйдет отбиться. В любом случае, сейчас изводить свои нервы незачем. Джено проверяет, прочно ли привязаны лошади. И вслед за худым силуэтом в плаще шагает собирать ветки. Особенно длинную, для центра шатра, ищет долго. Можно было бы отпилить от дерева, однако меч затуплять не стоит. В итоге на подходящую пальцем указывает Ренджун.

Шатёр получается кривенький, и спать на траве – то ещё удовольствие после дворцовых кроватей, но лучшего Джено предложить не может. Принц, пока он возится с тканями, складывает веточки и высекает из кремня искры. Неожиданно талантливо – помощь гвардейца даже не требуется. Костёр у входа в их маленький шатёр послушно разгорается. Ренджун садится на порог и улыбается, протягивая к огню руки. Джено опускается рядом. Ощущает, как губы расплываются в точно такой же улыбке. 

Что бы ни было дальше – у них есть этот вечер, костёр и никого чужого поблизости. 

Джено почти счастлив, когда подкладывает в огонь новых веток.

\- Вы улыбаетесь второй раз за два дня, - замечает он тихо. - Не думал, что вы этот рекорд поставите… в таких условиях. Но я рад. Очень.

Гвардеец замолкает, морщась от того, как коряво и топорно звучат слова. Совсем непохоже на ту радость, которая внутри льётся теплом. Как от костра, но от улыбки. А Ренджун продолжает улыбаться. После взгляда на Джено – как-то смущённее. Омега поднимает лицо к небу, позволяя капюшону соскользнуть на плечи. Смотрит на звёзды, пока гвардеец смотрит на него. 

Ренджун красивее, что бы он там про звёзды ни думал.

Джено ему об этом не скажет.

Однажды он ляпнул что-то подобное. Чертовски давно, когда у Ренджуна ещё не сошли синяки и кровоподтёки, и он стоял перед зеркалом в своём камзоле, рассматривал себя и выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет (тогда он постоянно так выглядел). Джено подумал, что это как раз из-за синяков. Что принц расстроен тем, как он выглядит. И сказал, мол, «вы очень красивы», но именно после этого тот и расплакался. До Джено только через несколько дней дошло, как сильно не стоило говорить что попало. Как страшно Ренджуну должно быть из-за слов о том, что он привлекательный. Не будь он таким – с ним вряд ли сделали бы всё, что сделали. 

Вот только он правда невероятно красивый.

Речь не о физическом даже (не только о нём), просто при виде принца, точёного лица и взгляда в небо в груди селится сладко-щемящее чувство.

Единственное, что мешает полностью отдаться моменту – это банальный вечерний холод. Джено трёт ладони друг о друга и даже думает о том, чтобы снять ледяную кольчугу. Однако Ренджун замечает, что его гвардеец скоро начнёт стучать зубами. Отвлекается от звёзд. И Ренджун какого-то чёрта расстёгивает плащ. Джено уже собирается выдать речь о том, что пусть оставит себе, Джено и так нормально, а принцу точно не должно быть холодно, однако тот плащ переворачивает. Протягивает Джено один из концов. Так ткани хватит на двоих, но…

Для этого нужно сидеть очень близко, нужно касаться, и гвардеец по этому поводу чувствует противоречия. Во-первых – это просто невероятная честь. Это огромный жест доверия, это самое простое и лучшее доказательство того, что Ренджуну почти не страшно рядом с ним, просто…

Ему будет неприятно.

Как бы хорошо Ренджун ни понимал, что Джено никогда и ни за что. 

Ренджун на всех альф реагирует остро и одинаково. Джено очень надеется на терпимое исключение, и плащ он принимает. Накидывает его на свои и чужие плечи, придвигаясь ближе. Сокращая то уважительное расстояние, которое всегда между ними было. И понимает, что зря. Ренджун не сбегает, не плачет, он спокойно смотрит в костёр, однако реакция есть. В том, как он сжимается. Сцепляет руки. Упрямо не глядит на альфу, к которому прислоняется боком, и Джено не собирается заставлять его терпеть.

\- Спасибо, - произносит он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я… Я лучше в шатёр.

Ренджун оборачивается на него, и во взгляде режет сожаление. Однако так будет проще. Принц и не спорит. Он снова сам заматывается в плащ, и, судя по насупленным бровям – жалеет о своей попытке. Но Джено он зачем-то жестом просит остаться, мотая головой и залезая в сумку со своими вещами. Принц достаёт оттуда пару листов бумаги, перо и раскупоривает пузырёк чернил. Кладёт бумагу себе на колени. И долго не решается написать. Но в итоге сжимает губы и выцарапывает неровное «мне правда становится нехорошо». Увидев чужое непонимание – добавляет: «я про тело». Зажимает перо в трясущихся пальцах.

Он про…

Джено кивает, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту.

\- Это… будет сегодня? Или…

Ренджун – довольно дёргано – пожимает плечами. Однако через пару секунд уже мотает головой. Хоть и не совсем уверенно. А до Джено доходит, что он, вообще-то, первый почувствует, когда чужой запах начнёт усиливаться. До тех пор – всё в порядке. У омег же это всё наступает постепенно. Сначала вроде бы запахи лучше ощущают, потом чувствительность усиливается, затем – температура скачет, ну и только в конце, через пару дней, а то и неделю, начинается всё самое сильное. Раз Ренджун не побоялся поделиться плащом – значит, чувствительность у него пока точно не обострённая. Максимум – на запахи. И в этом ничего страшного ещё нет.

\- Получается, сделаем привал на пару дней. Когда понадобится, - хотя шатёр в лесу – не самое подходящее место для омеги в таком состоянии. – Или всё-таки зайдём в деревню. Нам ещё есть, чем заплатить. Не переживайте, Ваше высочество. Всё сложится хорошо.

А Джено выдержит, и это даже не обсуждается. 

\- Вы ещё не хотите спать?

Ренджун снова мотает головой. А листы комкает и кидает в огонь. Раздражённо. Может, испуганно. Он имеет право бояться, и раз он хочет пересидеть страхи у костра – Джено идёт к деревьям за ветками. Недалеко, так, чтобы видеть огонь и силуэт возле. Трава колышется под ногами. Ветки – хрустят. Но после очередного шага скрежещет что-то металлическое, а затем ногу сжимает. До крика. Если бы не защитные пластины в сапогах – то это нечто точно разрезало бы кожу, а то и мышцы. Судя по силе, с которой сдавливает щиколотку – до кости. Ветки выпадают из рук, и Джено цепляется за кору ближайшего дерева. Иначе упал бы. Из-за капкана. Он не видит, только очертания, но сомнений нет. Притом капкан – не на грызуна и не на лису. Возможно, на волка. Или даже на медведя. Джено наклоняется к ноге, медленно выдыхая (чтобы не заорать), и проводит пальцами по железным зубцам. За них ладонями не схватишься. Зубцов нет у самого основания капкана, и Джено пытается его разжать, но металл сдвигается едва ли на сантиметр. А затем – тут же схлопывается обратно. Делая ещё больнее. Настолько, что Джено резко понимает, почему звери в таких ситуациях порой отгрызают себе лапы. И это притом, что у него нога не так сильно травмирована. Хотя кровь есть. Сочится сквозь чёрную кожу сапога.

Джено не разожмёт капкан сам, но он пытается ещё раз. Достаёт меч, проталкивает лезвие между зубцов и давит, как на рычаг. Однако получается немногим лучше, чем руками.

Ренджун – слышавший крик – показывается как раз на том моменте, когда меч Джено с силой втыкает в землю. 

Нужны инструменты. Помощь. Людей из деревни, например. Вот только гвардеец к ним не попадёт. Не столько из-за капкана, сколько из-за цепи, которой тот прикован к ближайшему дубу. А отправлять Ренджуна к неизвестным людям, чтобы тот с ними говорил… Звучит как худший его страх. У Джено правда язык не поднимается о таком просить. 

Принц сам опускается рядом с ним и ведёт по зубцам пальцами.

\- Я в порядке, - цедит гвардеец, пытаясь уменьшить страх в чужих глазах. – У меня металлические пластины нашиты внутрь сапог, знаете, это обычно в бою помогает. Нужно только разжать капкан, и…

Ренджун вопросительно поднимает брови. Смотрит на руки Джено, на меч, и гвардеец вынужден покачать головой.

\- У меня не получится.

Принц кивает, закусывая губу. Показывает пальцем на себя. Потом – туда, где привязаны лошади. И, наконец, в сторону деревни. 

Другого варианта нет, но Джено всё равно хочется остановить Ренджуна, поплотнее запахнуть его в плащ и защитить от всего на свете. 

\- Будьте осторожнее, - вырывается как хоть какая-то попытка. – Пожалуйста. Если что-то пойдёт не так – просто прыгайте на лошадь и езжайте оттуда. Может… Может, даже стоит оставить меня здесь, кто-нибудь всё равно придёт проверять капканы. 

Ренджун прекращает кивать, как только Джено заикается про то, что его можно бросить. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, словно советуя Джено держаться, и поднимается на ноги. Бежит к поляне. Гвардеец уверен, что тот на пути к лошадям, однако через минуту Ренджун появляется снова. С флягой воды и куском хлеба. Он кладёт их на траву, окидывает Джено беспокойным взглядом и снова выгибает брови.

\- Всё в порядке. Мне… - голос – сдавленный как из-за боли, так и из-за факта заботы. – Мне ничего больше не нужно. Не переживайте за меня. Пожалуйста.

Ренджун разводит руками с таким видом, словно переживания совсем не от него зависят. И снова бросается в сторону шатра. Джено слышит, как фыркает разбуженная лошадь. Затем – то, как шелестит трава под её копытами. Звуки отдаляются. Затихают. Остаётся только Джено, темнота и лес. А ещё – звери. Меч гвардеец на всякий случай вытаскивает из земли. Сжимает рукоятку в ладони. Хотя мысли целиком и полностью – о принце и о том, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Если он не вернётся, Джено никогда себя не простит. Потому что, как ни крути, Ренджун без него не уедет. Как минимум – из-за своей (наверняка же) уверенности в том, что без него не выживет. Ни о каких максимумах Джено себе думать не позволяет. Он только ждёт. Вслушиваясь в звуки леса вокруг и пытаясь не слишком себя накручивать. Но проклиная, конечно же, тупость и непредусмотрительность. Он в лесу, неподалёку деревня, и, естественно, её жители ставят капканы. Джено и раньше должен был подумать, однако жизнь во дворцах учит другому. Пора отучаться. И вообще размышлять о чём угодно прямо сейчас, только не о том, что может случиться с принцем. Каждая минута без него кажется часом. Полным самых худших подозрений. Джено буквально невыносимо сидеть прикованным и позволять Ренджуну рисковать за него собой. Скоро это начинает казаться настолько непростительным поступком, что Джено реально готов биться головой о дерево. Останавливает от подобных действий только их нулевая полезность для Ренджуна. Который где-то там. В темноте и неизвестности. 

Вряд ли прошёл хотя бы один настоящий час, но Джено уже на грани того, чтобы свихнуться от злости, вины и ответственности.

Он поворачивает голову на каждый шорох. Как может, игнорирует боль в ноге. Перекладывает меч из руки в руку. 

Ренджуна нет.

Так долго, что сойти с ума – довольно милосердный вариант. 

Так долго, что стоило отдать ему все припасы и отправить вперёд галопом. Менял бы лошадей, пока не доберётся до безопасных мест, а там… чёрт знает, как Ренджун мог бы устроиться в деревне, но вот художником при какой-нибудь аристократической семье – пожалуйста. 

Однако сейчас его нет настолько долго, что Джено снова начинает пытаться разжать капкан. Уже – для того, чтобы идти искать. Вот только даже такая мотивация не даёт достаточно сил. Гвардеец только убивает их на бесплодные попытки. И откидывается к дереву, прислоняясь к нему спиной. Прикрывает глаза. Проклинает всё подряд (в основном – себя).

Когда до слуха долетает знакомый голос, Джено почти подбрасывает. Он разжимает веки. Видит силуэты. Людей. Ренджуна. И ещё кого-то, кто тараторит, кажется, историю… то ли про охоту людей на волков, то ли волков на людей, и это совершенно неважно. 

Ренджун в порядке. Вернулся. Стоит над Джено со знакомой тревогой и показывает на него руками. Показывает парню, альфе на пару лет младше них. Он невысокий и как-то неуместно жизнерадостный. Кидает Джено совершенно будничное «привет». 

\- Извини, ваги я посреди ночи не нашёл, но, думаю, мы и с этим справимся, - он вбивает между зубцов пару железных кольев. – Давай, я за один конец, а ты за второй. 

Джено поднимается на ногу. Выдыхая и проклиная уже собственную мнительность. Спиной он по-прежнему упирается в дерево. Берётся за железо и на «раз, два, три» тянет изо всех оставшихся сил. Вдвоём – получается. Всего на несколько секунд, но их хватает, чтобы Джено выдернул ногу. И тут же повалился на траву. Ударяясь о кору затылком, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, какая боль разыгрывается в лодыжке. Там одновременно и дробит, и ноет, и кровью всё ещё пахнет, но ни переломов, ни чего-либо серьёзного нет. Хотя пластины сапога погнулись от давления. Джено замечает, когда ощупывает ногу. Быстро. Чтобы тут же поднять взгляд на принца и альфу, которого он привёл.

\- Спасибо, - кивает ему Джено. – Ты…

\- Ченлэ, - улыбается тот. – А вы двое? Если не секрет. А то он сказал только про капкан. 

«Он» - Ренджун – вздрагивает. Скрещивая руки на груди. А Джено понимает, что это, наверное, просто фигура речи, но всё равно переспрашивает:

\- Сказал?

Ченлэ вздыхает:

\- Ну, сначала он просто стучал в дверь, потом начал пихать нам какие-то листочки, но читать у нас в деревне только староста умеет, а его будить посреди ночи лучше не надо. И когда я это сказал, он вдруг сел и начал что-то рисовать, но нам спать тоже надо, и отец ему разрешил остаться переночевать, если он заблудился, но типа свечки просто так лучше не жечь, и тогда он наконец открыл рот, а потом закрыл, а потом ещё очень долго набирал воздуха, но в итоге – ага, сказал. Первым делом – просто слово капкан, а потом – что человек попал в капкан. Ну, и тут меня уже отправили сюда. Так вы кто такие странные?

Джено тоже сначала открывает рот, а потом закрывает. Осознавая, что Ренджун впервые за два года заговорил. Ради него. А ещё нужно по-быстрому придумать ложь.

\- Он – из дворянской семьи, а я его сопровождаю, - в итоге выдавливает из себя Джено. Неотрывно смотря на Ренджуна. Который упрямо пялится в траву. Кажется, покрасневший. Взволнованный точно.

\- Так чего вы тогда в лес полезли? – удивляется Ченлэ, выковыривая из капкана свои колья. – Остановились бы в деревне. Хотите, проведу?

\- Нет, спасибо, мы… - на этом месте враньё не придумывается так быстро, так что Джено просто констатирует факт: -… мы лучше так. 

\- Да зачем? – возражает Ченлэ, несомненно, из самых благих намерений. – Вы же не разбойники, это видно. Значит, искать вас некому и бояться нечего. Так ведь? Пойдёмте, там…

Он осекается, потому что на его «так ведь?» про «нечего бояться» никто так и не возразил. 

Ченлэ отпинывает капкан подальше от себя и замирает. Переводит взгляд с Джено на Ренджуна. Обратно. Соображает что-то в своей беловолосой голове, и результат оказывается именно тем, который не стоило озвучивать. Потому что, будь у Ренджуна действительно хороший охранник, он бы Ченлэ прямо здесь и прирезал.

\- А он точно дворянин? – спрашивает альфа с хитрым прищуром. – Просто все в курсе про то, что императорский сын женится, и жених немой, и… оу.

Ченлэ опускает лицо, видимо, вспомнив и ту часть истории, почему жених немой.

Учитывая, как долго Ченлэ молчит, ему реально должно быть неловко. 

\- Мы заплатим, если ты никому не расскажешь, - нарушает тишину Джено.

Во-первых, убить безоружного парня, который только что его вытащил, он не сможет. 

Во-вторых, если бы убил, его родственники точно рассказали бы ищейкам императора о богатом на вид омеге, который постучался к ним посреди ночи и долго не мог заговорить. 

В-третьих, даже убеди они Ченлэ сейчас, что нет тут никакого жениха, они всё равно рассказали бы.

А вот плата гарантирует хотя бы надежду. 

Хотя бы маленькую и призрачную.

У Ченлэ уходит секунд десять на то, чтобы все глаза выглядеть то на принца, то на его гвардейца. Но в итоге он справляется с удивлением. И спрашивает деловито:

\- Сколько?

До Джено (как раз после того, как они отдали первый) дошло, что браслеты можно разрезать и делить. Он отвечает:

\- Один рубин.

\- Что такое рубин? – наклоняет голову Ченлэ.

\- Драгоценный камень. Стоит… Честно, в золотых точно не скажу, но очень дорого. 

\- Больше лошади?

\- Намного больше.

Ченлэ задумывается. А затем – улыбается:

\- Если дадите два, покажу, где в округе можно спрятаться. Ну, и переждать, если вас ищут.

С такой улыбкой – только в ловушки заманивать, но вряд ли в этом случае. А ещё им правда понадобится убежище. Ренджуну понадобится. На пару-тройку дней. 

Джено кивает ему, чтобы принёс браслет, а сам с помощью Ченлэ хромает позади. 

Они рассчитываются с альфой парой небольших камней. Он разглядывает их с таким лицом, словно что-то в них понимает, и в итоге, конечно же, кладёт в карман.

\- Я скажу семье, что вы просто путешественники, а руб… рубинами же, правильно? Короче, что этими камнями вы меня отблагодарили. И я приду завтра утром. Тогда проведу. Договорились?

\- Да. Спасибо, - Джено кивает ему на прощание. Ренджун – тоже. Ченлэ машет им, запрыгивает на свою лошадь и пускает её прочь по тропе.

Молчать теперь – уже немного не так. Не спокойно, не просто, не полностью обычно.

Ренджун отходит к давно погасшему костру. Ему вслед Джено тоже отправляет самое искреннее «спасибо». Не такое громкое. В нём отражается неуверенность по другому поводу. Но в итоге, уже когда Ренджун отгибает полог шатра, альфа решает, что может спросить:

\- Так вы… говорите?

Принц останавливается. Джено отсюда, с пары метров, слышит, как он вздыхает. И видит, как поворачивается. Особенно бледный в серебристом свете луны. А ещё – неуверенный. Немного нервный. Весь, целиком, знакомый, красивый и свой. 

\- Вы можете ничего не говорить мне, если не хотите, просто… Просто это хорошо? Если вы можете. Правда, это замечательно, вы… Ваша семья была бы рада.

Родители, в первую очередь. Но они мертвы, так что конкретно о них Джено не скажет. Не напомнит.

Ренджун вдыхает глубоко. Сжимает ладони в кулаки и запрокидывает голову. Он медленно шевелит губами. Джено видит, что они дрожат. А затем – не верит тому, что слышит.

\- Спасибо. Тебе… я хочу сказать… спасибо. 

С паузами между словами. Неуверенно. Голос дрожит точно так же, как и губы. Но это голос Ренджуна. Тихий, почти бархатный, и немного надтрестнутый. Теперь Джено лишается дара речи. А принц, выдохнув, разворачивается и скрывается внутри шатра. 

Возможно, всё, что было нужно – это всего однажды прорвать барьер. 

Если бы Джено сказали, что так получится, то он бы добровольно наступил на капкан. Хоть десять раз. Да что угодно.

Ренджун говорит с ним. 

Джено поэтому продолжает стоять и улыбаться, как идиот. Как будто ему в любви признались. Как будто у них и правда есть счастливое будущее. Как будто за ними не гонится уже вся императорская стража.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ваги (или вага? в разных источниках по-разному, простите и поправьте если что) – это короче такой инструмент для настройки капканов


	5. пять

Когда Джено просыпается утром, Ренджуна на другой стороне шатра уже нет. Только сладковатый запах привычно витает в воздухе. Джено вдыхает его, переворачиваясь на спину, и сжимает зубы. Из-за сумки под головой болит шея. С лодыжкой ничего страшного, лишь синяки и неглубокие порезы, но вставать на неё не очень комфортно. Хотя Джено справляется. Чтобы найти принца, как выясняется, у самого порога. Завёрнутого в плащ и глядящего вдаль. На деревья и туман, их обволакивающий. 

\- Доброе утро? – альфа встаёт рядом, однако ответа не дожидается. Только кивка. Хотя он помнит, что Ренджун говорил. И, честно, Джено очень хочет услышать ещё. Узнать наконец, о чём принц думает, чего желает, на что надеется и даже как ему спалось. Всё. Однако есть границы, в частности – личные, и у Джено нет права их переступать. Он только на одно осмеливается:

\- Ваше высочество... Можно вопрос?

Принц морщится, явно предчувствуя тему, и всё же кивает.

\- Почему вы не разговариваете?

Ренджун вздыхает коротко. И опускается к сумкам. Для Джено он достаёт лепёшку, уже начавшую черстветь, а для себя – письменные принадлежности. Принц кладёт лист на коленки и позволяет Джено глядеть через плечо. 

«Это сложно» - выцарапывает он первым делом. Затем зачёркивает «сложно» и приписывает рядом «страшно». Чтобы, через несколько секунд самоборьбы, выдасть целое предложение:

«когда я привлекаю столько внимания, мне страшно».

«так проще».

«уютнее».

Он оборачивается на Джено с чертовски знакомой – слишком беспомощной – просьбой понять. Тот, конечно же, кивает. Улыбается неловко в попытке успокоить. Тему стоит завязывать, но в голову лезут всякие поучения. О том, что если бы Ренджун начал бороться с собой и выходить за те стены, которые себе построил, то в итоге это сыграло бы ему на руку. Что он так смог бы стать более полноценным, общаться с людьми и не пугать их своей молчаливостью. Однако Джено знает, что Ренджуну это всё не особо нужно. А ещё – что он ненавидит подобные поучения. Опекун доводил его до слёз, когда приходил проведать, злился на то, как племянник себя ведёт, и разражался речью о том, что не таким он должен быть. Мол, всё, что не убивает, должно делать сильнее. А Ренджун – тринадцатилетний и плачущий от боли – только кивал, закрывая лицо руками. Чтобы ненавидеть после каждое упоминание о своём дяде. 

Всё, что не убило, его только искалечило.

Сохранить себя ему важнее, чем разговаривать, и Джено не просит его продолжать. В голове и так мелькает мысль о том, что дорога длинная, а листы скоро закончатся. Ренджун боится привлекать внимание, но ведь Джено тут наверняка проходит исключением. Главное – не давить. И чужие слова так в итоге окажутся ценнее. 

Они завтракают, и они оба не знают, сколько следует ждать. Вернётся ли Ченлэ в принципе. Нужно было дать ему только один камень, а второй оставить до прибытия в это неведомое убежище. Так у Ченлэ оставалась бы мотивация. Всё, что есть сейчас – честное слово. Джено бы его хватило, но откуда ему знать, хватает ли обычно остальным. Он привык нести службу, держать клятву и пересекаться с более-менее хорошими людьми в одном безопасном дворце. Он в очередной раз понимает, как неопытен для всего происходящего. И как срочно нужно собраться, пока один из просчётов не стал роковым. 

Они сидят, разделённые пепелищем костра. Ренджун больше не пытается пригласить гвардейца под один плащ. А ещё принц кажется чуть более… дёрганным? Джено передаёт ему кусочек мяса, и альфа не касается, он никогда не касается, но Ренджун всё равно вздрагивает. Лишь оттого, что малую часть секунды между их пальцами было чуть меньше сантиметра. 

Вряд ли тревога в чужих глазах плещется только из-за того, что Ченлэ нет так долго. 

Ренджун знает, что его ждёт, и, естественно, он боится. Все омеги боятся. Хотя обычно у них есть какой-то нормальный опыт, или фантазии, и всё не так плохо, но ведь у принца есть только боль. Он отлично знает, чего будет хотеть, однако он не в состоянии понять, как этого вообще можно хотеть. И ему очень страшно. Стыдно. Джено слишком хорошо читает по чужому лицу.

Джено просто надеется, что не слетит с катушек. Ему семнадцать. И он никогда не был свидетелем подобного. В теории, он способен сорваться. На практике – такого никогда не должно случиться. Ренджун ему верит. Джено не может это предать.

Туман рассеивается медленно. Сквозь него тускло пробивается солнце. Посреди старых деревьев, сероватой дымки и неясных звуков сами собой идут на ум всякие древние сказки. Так что Джено старательно отгоняет мысли о леших, богах и дриадах. Если предания и могут где-то оказаться правдой – то здесь. Однако такие сказки редко заканчиваются хорошо. Если боги есть, и если у них осталась хоть капля милосердия, то Ренджун никогда в них не попадёт. Как бы сильно он ни любил истории про магию.

Из тумана доносится фырканье лошади. Джено, подняв голову, видит силуэт; он один, и, скорее всего, это Ченлэ, но гвардеец всё равно напрягается. Встаёт на ноги. Кладёт ладонь на рукоять меча. 

\- Утречко! – доносится знакомый звонкий голос. 

Джено слышит, как облегчённо выдыхает принц.

\- Собирайтесь, - продолжает фигура, в которой уже можно разглядеть селянина. – И лучше побыстрее, а то мой дед и так ругаться будет за то, что я пропал.

Пока Ченлэ не покажет ему рубины, конечно же. Хорошо, что он не рассказывает о том, кому и как помогает. Есть надежда, что ищейкам не расскажет тоже. Однако эту надежду Джено давит. Напоминает себе: он в реальном мире. Этот парень не сдаст их ровно дот того момента, как кого-нибудь из его сестёр или братьев не подставят под удар меча. Принца должны искать с ужесточением. В убежище, каким бы оно ни было, нельзя будет остаться надолго.

Джено продумывает всё это, пока собирает шатёр и вьючит лошадей. Он запрыгивает в седло. Ренджун по соседству взбирается на своё. И пришпоривает коня, кивая Ченлэ с разрешением. Но держась от него в стороне. Ченлэ чужой. Если бы Джено не знал, как принц боится чужих, то он даже не обратил бы внимания на то, как лошадь Ренджуна жмётся к его. Но он знает, обращает и ценит. 

Ченлэ ведёт их через тропы и тени. А ещё он начинает говорить, и… пожалуй, так даже хорошо. Лучше, чем зловещая лесная недо-тишина. С хрустом веток под копытами, с какими-то (вроде как птичьими) криками, с целым ворохом неясных звуков и самых плохих ассоциаций. 

Ченлэ рассказывает, что они направляются к одной хижине. Она в паре часах езды от деревни, но не переживайте, там никого не будет. Староста, а ещё сильнее – жрец запрещают к ней приближаться. Ченлэ в неё лазил вместе с друзьями ещё ребёнком, и обычная это хижина, старая только, но ничего особенного, запрет вообще непонятный. Зачем нужна одинокая хижина на отшибе, Ченлэ понятия не имеет. В жизни так много загадок и так мало ответов. Некий Джисон вот, например, уже вторую неделю никак не согласится вместе прийти на праздник. А урожай в последние годы постоянно хуже предыдущего, так что праздновать особо и нечего. С этого момента Ченлэ окончательно скатывается в какие-то свои лично-деревенские темы, и Джено остаётся только кивать. 

История про хижину чем-то пугает.

Ренджун – беспокоит. 

Принц ровно держится в седле. Слушает их разговор, слегка наклонив голову. Но он – едва заметно – вздрагивает от каждого слишком громкого звука. Когда Джено резко натягивает поводья, случается то же самое. 

Ренджун следит за ним, и Ренджун боится даже резкого движения.

Джено почему-то совестно.

Они углубляются в лес, и света сквозь кроны просачивается всё меньше. Деревья стоят плотнее, на стволах виден мох, а тропы мельчают до тропинок. Джено приходится пригибаться, чтобы не врезаться в ветки головой. Он начинает подозревать, что Ченлэ заблудился, однако тот выглядит вполне уверенным. До тех пор, пока спереди не доносится журчание реки. Тогда он ещё и улыбается радостно.

\- Ну вот! – резюмирует он, выводя лошадь на небольшую поляну. 

Здесь действительно есть хижина. Серая и покосившаяся, и чёрт знает, что там внутри, но переночевать наверняка можно. В нескольких метрах от неё течёт речка. Вокруг – плотно стоит чащоба.

\- Можете переждать здесь, пока вас не прекратят искать, - кивает Ченлэ. – А я могу возить вам продукты. За благодарность, конечно же.

Джено кивает, однако поступать так не намерен. Искать их будут долго, а окружить эту хижину и захлопнуть ловушку – слишком просто. Стоит только о ней узнать. 

\- Спасибо, - кивает гвардеец. 

\- Я сегодня вечером ещё заскочу с провизией, - улыбается Ченлэ ещё шире. – Располагайтесь!

Селянин разворачивает лошадь и исчезает среди деревьев.

Без него атмосфера быстро становится тяжелее. 

Джено спешивается. Подводит лошадь к хижине, открывает трухлявую дверь, и… Лучше, чем ничего. Стены сбиты из посеревшего от времени дерева. На полу выложен каменный круг для огня. В углу валяется что-то, похожее на металлический таз. В другом углу – тюфяк, из которого торчит солома. Наверняка гнилая, но если накрыть её тканью для шатра, то кровать получится более-менее. На стенах видны бордовые разводы, и Джено решает предположить, что это не кровь. При ближайшем рассмотрении линии и правда больше похожи на какие-то размытые узоры. Ренджун, конечно, рисует лучше. А сейчас – замирает у Джено за спиной. Заглядывает ему через плечо. Гвардеец отстраняется, пропуская принца внутрь, и тот делает пару шагов вперёд. Он совершенно не вписывается в такую бедную обстановку. Но – лучше, чем ничего. Действительно лучше. Только, стоит Джено тоже войти в комнату, как маленькое пространство будто сжимается ещё сильнее. И Ренджун сжимается. Он отходит назад, вряд ли замечая собственные движения.

Обострение чувствительности.

Джено не уверен, кого в итоге Ренджун боится больше – его или себя. И гвардеец предпочитает не акцентировать ни на чём таком внимание. Он снимает поклажу с лошадей, вместе с принцем стелет кровать, отмывает таз в воде реки, набирает хвороста и разводит огонь. Можно будет устроить мытьё. Ренджун в ответ на предложение тут же кивает. Так что вскоре альфа таскает воду, греет её над огнём и оставляет принца одного в хижине. Любуется рекой, деревьями, птицей на ближайшей ветке и чем угодно, лишь бы не сосредотачиваться на том, что чужой запах ощущается чуть явственней. Даже сквозь деревянную стену. В неё спустя полчаса стучат, и это звучит как разрешение вернуться 

Ренджун, одетый обратно в камзол, расчёсывает мокрые волосы пальцами. Кивает на тазик, мол, теперь твоя очередь, но альфа сначала ждёт, пока чужие волосы высохнут. На улице холодно. С мокрыми волосами и заболеть можно. Только после того, как опасность минует, Джено меняет воду, заново разводит огонь и выставляет Ренджуна за пределы хижины. 

Джено моется, как может, в крайне неудобном тазике. 

Ближайшие дни обещают быть тяжёлыми, но он выдержит. Они с принцем. Которому будет куда тяжелее, и, наверное, стоит почаще напоминать себе об этом. Думать о нём. О том, что ему нужно будет жить дальше, и делать это он хочет нетронутым. 

Джено, смыв с себя как можно больше грязи, одевается. Выходит из хижины, выливает воду на траву и окликает худой силуэт. Ренджун стоит у реки. Оборачивается и торопливо подходит ближе. 

Он волнуется, но пока что до грани ещё далеко. Джено это чувствует. Или, скорее, чует. 

Неплохо было бы проверить температуру. Это всего лишь ладонь положить на лоб, однако лучше не нервировать лишний раз. Да и смысл? То, что должно с принцем произойти, всё равно случится. Ему уже пятнадцать. Почти шестнадцать. Будет на днях. Его тело и так долго оттягивало эту стадию взросления.

Ренджун проходит в хижину, долго пьёт воду из фляги и ложится на обёрнутый тканью тюфяк. Плащ он перед этим снимает. В комнате – спасибо огню – тепло. Однако ночь будет долгой, станет холоднее, и плащ гвардеец подбирает с пола. Накрывает им принца, который тут же сворачивается в калачик и кутается в ткань. Ему всегда было нужно во что-то кутаться, чтобы легче засыпать. Вернее, не совсем всегда, но… Есть то, что Джено не в состоянии вернуть. Он просто выходит из хижины и ждёт Ченлэ. Недолго – знакомая лошадь выходит на поляну как раз когда начинается закат. Джено меняет рубин на мешок овощей и обещание ещё нескольких. Ситуация немного абсурдна, однако это не так важно. Важнее другое. Ченлэ тоже чует. Он ничего не говорит, но его взгляд то и дело возвращается к хижине, ноздри подрагивают, и, выходит, Джено не кажется. 

Ренджун – омега, и природа скоро всех окружающих ткнёт лицом в этот факт. 

Ченлэ прощается довольно торопливо. Наверное, думает, что у Джено тут будут дела. И у него будут, конечно, но крайне далёкие от смысла чужой улыбочки. 

Пока что принц спит. Спокойный. Джено тоже нужно, однако есть проблема. Тюфяк - единственный и узкий. Тут либо один может спать с удобством, либо двое в тесноте. Не той, которую Ренджун приемлет. Будить его – не вариант. Ему нужно набраться сил. Так что Джено кладёт на пол пустую сумку, садится сверху и прислоняется к тюфяку спиной. Неудобно, но это почти полулежачее положение. Более-менее. Хотя о том, как будет болеть спина, лучше просто не думать.

Джено чувствует на себе чужой взгляд за секунду до того, как сам закрывает глаза. Долгий взгляд. Гвардеец всё-таки разбудил. И Ренджун тоже понимает проблему. Если он сделает вид, что вовсе не просыпался, и продолжит лежать, то Джено не обидится. 

Так и происходит.

Вот только спустя пару минут он чувствует тычок в плечо. А когда поднимает веки – Ренджун уже двигается к стене. Освобождая место. В его собственных глазах по этому поводу читается нехилая такая самоборьба, однако страху он не позволяет победить. Он согласен на то, чтобы Джено лежал рядом. Усиливающийся запах – пока ещё не проблема, альфа провёл рядом с принцем достаточно времени, чтобы сознательно его игнорировать. Даже такой. Заползающий прямо в лёгкие и щекочущий что-то в венах. 

Ренджун сжимает губы и подбрасывает брови вверх. Словно спрашивая, чего Джено ждёт. Однако, стоит альфе – предельно осторожно – опуститься рядом, и принц жмурится. Съёживается. Шевелит губами, и так он делает, когда убеждает самого себя в чём-то. Сейчас, должно быть, в том, что Джено не причинит вреда. И всё же – принц цепляется пальцами за края плаща. Им он не делится. Это точно было бы слишком. Джено и через ткань ощущает тепло чужого тела. Абсолютно запретного. Ренджун настолько близко, что с непривычки дыхание чем-то спирает. Хотя Джено просто лежит, вытянувшись по струнке, а омега поворачивается к нему спиной. Максимально избегая касаний. Джено снова совестно и совсем неуютно, но тюфяк слишком удобный по сравнению с полом. Гвардеец закрывает глаза. Следит, не раздастся ли всхлипов или чего-то подобного, однако Ренджун спокоен. Вероятно, в последний раз на ближайшие пару дней. 

Джено просыпается из-за того, что солнце бьёт в глаза сквозь щель в крыше. 

С первым же глотком воздуха он понимает, что был прав. 

Концентрация запаха – не критическая, но близка к тому. Сладости в лёгких уже больше, чем кислорода. Ренджун, по-прежнему замотанный в плащ, не спит. Хоть и не полностью бодрствует. Он дрожит крупно. Волосы прилипли ко лбу из-за испарины. Омега вжимается в стену, дышит с перебоями и плотно жмурится, кусая губы. Будто отходит от кошмара. Но этот – только начинается.

Джено стоит уходить, потому что ему дышать тоже сложно. Этим. Густым и беспощадно сладким. Хочется попробовать на вкус. Всё попробовать. Такого хрупкого, дрожащего, близкого. Джено заставляет себя подняться на ноги, но всё окружающее – будто в тумане. Кроме фигуры на кровати. Прерывистых вдохов и выдохов. Они стучат в ушах вместе с гулом пульса, и Джено не помнит, как делает несколько шагов назад. Однако он делает. И ещё. Спотыкается о камень на полу, боль – хоть и лёгкая – отвлекает, и альфа заставляет себя выйти. Прочь из хижины. Он подставляет лицо прохладному ветру, вот только запах словно въелся в кожу. Не помогает ни свежий воздух, ни умывание водой из речки. Ледяной. Джено мыслит, он контролирует себя, однако в мозг словно крючков понавтыкали. И они тянут обратно. Туда, где он нужен. 

Джено думал, что сможет как-то помочь. Хотя бы в самом начале – воду поднести, протереть лоб, накрыть плащом – но сейчас он отказывается от всех идей разом. Он не вернётся в хижину. Ни за что. До тех пор, пока всё не закончится. Потому что там будет ад. И вероятность того, что он не выдержит, выше любых других. Руки трясёт. Не от холода. Напряжение в теле грозит дорасти до физической боли. Притом, что Джено всего лишь рядом. Он напоминает себе. Он помнит, что Ренджуну гораздо, несравнимо хуже. И, если Джено не сможет всего лишь вытерпеть, если он подпустит себя к нему, то после принцу станет непоправимо плохо. У Джено нет на него никакого права. Он просто гвардеец. Он должен охранять. 

Джено опускается на камень у реки, вцепляется в волосы и сосредоточенно давит все мысли, которые толкают его назад. 

Ренджун ничего не должен ему за защиту, Ренджун справится без него, Ренджун не простит, если Джено сорвётся, и… И Джено, впервые за долгое время, начинает даже мысленно называть его только высочеством. Никак иначе. Принц – не его, что бы Джено ни чувствовал. Никогда не будет его. Он знал это с самого начала, но сейчас смириться резко становится сложнее.

\- Какая восхитительная сила воли, - вдруг шелестит над ухом чей-то бархатный голос, и Джено вздрагивает. Оборачивается. Видит…

Альфа действительно не верит в то, что видит.

Люди не могут возникать посреди леса в тёмно-зелёных одеждах из листвы и выглядеть, как какие-то призраки. 

\- Ты… Вы… - мысли стопорятся, а собственный голос звучит непривычно-низко. – Откуда?

\- Отсюда, - невозмутимо отвечает человек. Омега. Молодой парень с бледной кожей и вздёрнутым носом, и что-то в нём пугает. Неуловимо. Разрезом глаз, изгибом губ, плавностью движений. Это нечто незнакомое. На уровне интуиции. То, с чем Джено ещё не сталкивался. А парень продолжает: - Боюсь, я был тут раньше, чем все эти деревья. 

Эти слова он говорит мимоходом, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, и поворачивается к хижине.

\- Ну наконец-то до них дошло, что нужно просто принести мне жертву.

Джено сглатывает. Не понимает. Парень тем временем идёт к хижине лёгкой походкой. Открывает дверь мановением руки. Не касаясь. Взмахом. То есть, он буквально взмахивает рукой, будучи в метре от входа, а тот уже отворяется. 

Джено, конечно, тяжело, но ведь не настолько, чтобы свихнуться за эти полчаса.

\- Нет! – наконец выдавливает он и бросается вслед за омегой. Что бы ни значили все его слова, ответ в любом случае нет. 

Парень останавливается. Ждёт, пока Джено затормозит напротив него, и тот резко понимает, что лучше не трогать. Не класть руку на плечо, не оттаскивать от хижины силой, ни в коем случае не доставать меч. Это всё ещё интуиция. Ощущение. Чертовски странное. Что-то вроде трепета и предчувствия опасности.

\- Сюда годами отправляли омег, чтобы я их забирал. Не знаю, что ты тут делаешь, но делать этого тебе не стоит, - парень улыбается, и так он пугает ещё сильнее. – Уйди с дороги и не мешай. И с урожаем у вас в этом году всё будет в порядке.

Возражения теснятся в голове кричащими обрывками. «Какой к чертям урожай», «какие к чертям жертвы», «какое ещё уйди с дороги». Но Джено пытается быть разумным. Джено понимает, что никакой безоружный омега не станет нести подобную чушь альфе в кольчуге, когда они одни посреди леса. Да что уж там, никакой омега не появится так посреди леса. Одетый в листья. Серьёзно, в листья. Плотно подогнанные друг к другу и сливающиеся, как ткань. 

Ни один здравомыслящий омега не станет говорить, что ему приносят жертвы. 

Никто не сможет открывать двери мановением рук. 

Кроме тех омег, которые из преданий. Которые то ли духи, то ли боги.

Парень, не дождавшись ответа, пожимает плечами. Заходит в хижину. 

Джено становится страшно. Нечеловечески. Иррационально. Из-за того, что происходящее просто невозможно. Но оно происходит. Значит, нужно как-то реагировать. Защищать. В любой ситуации. И, оказывается, Джено обратно в хижину очень даже способна загнать опасность. Парень с голосом-шелестом и хвостом длинных чёрных волос. 

Джено идёт за ним.

\- Никто не отправлял его сюда, - произносит гвардеец, усилием воли сохраняя тон твёрдым. Не глядя в угол с тюфаком и свернувшимся на нём омегой. Джено хочет его. Безумно сильно. Но принц, судя по всхлипам, хочет только исчезнуть. – Мы прячемся. Всего на несколько дней. Пока ему… не станет лучше.

Омега оборачивается, скользя по Джено любопытным взглядом.

\- И почему же ты не сделаешь ему лучше?

Причин – десяток, однако озвучивает Джено ту, которую себе повторяет набатом:

\- У меня нет права.

\- Интересно, - произносит парень, пока листья на его плаще шевелятся и переливаются. Словно живые. А затем он щёлкает пальцами, и на глаза Джено наваливается темнота. Он не теряет сознание. Он чувствует, что стоит, дышит, помнит, где находится и зачем, но разум словно сжимают тисками. Отбирают. Влезают внутрь. Ворошатся холодными пальцами, и длится это всего несколько мгновений, однако передёргивает Джено, как никогда в жизни. Затем разум отпускают. Картинка перед глазами возвращается. Хоть и мерцает чёрными точками.

\- Так значит, принц, - проговаривает парень себе под нос. – А у тебя нет права. Какой хороший гвардеец. 

Джено сглатывает. Совсем не хороший. У хорошего не должно быть тех мыслей, которые теснятся в его голове. Когда Ренджуну плохо, когда он плачет, когда он трясётся, и ему наверняка больно, но он такой беспомощный прямо сейчас, и Джено может помочь, и всего лишь коснуться – и принц наверняка стал бы таким открытым, что... Перед глазами, если честно, темнеет. И Джено давит все те картинки, которые всплывают перед глазами из-за сладкого запаха. 

\- А деревенские всё такие же идиоты, - резюмирует парень. Должно быть, он имеет в виду, что они не присылали жертв. Значит, продолжат мучаться от неурожая. Чёрт, да это даже Ченлэ упоминал. 

Ни Джено, ни Ренджун никакого отношения к этой деревне не имеют. 

У Джено просыпается надежда на то, что, как этот парень появился, так сейчас и исчезнет.

\- Но не буду же я отказываться от того, что само ко мне пришло, - продолжает он тем временем и поворачивается к принцу. 

Джено наконец смотрит на него. На ком, запутавшийся в плаще, на кулаки, в которых он держит ткань, на мокрое от слёз лицо и по-прежнему зажмуренные глаза. Ренджуна колотит. Всего, целиком. Его выкручивает инстинктами, и всё в Джено орёт о необходимости быть к нему ближе.

Джено не знает, что значит «принести в жертву», однако звучит это точно недопустимо.

\- Нет, - повторяет он. В целом, мышлению сейчас слишком туго, чтобы как-то обосновывать. Просто «нет». Джено его не отдаст. Однако парень не спрашивает. Он подходит к принцу и опускается перед его тюфяком. Лезет в складки своего плаща, и Джено посылает свои предчувствия к чёрту. Он кидается за мечом, лежащим в другом конце комнаты. Вот только делает он это заторможено и неловко. К тому моменту, когда воздух оглашает свистом стали, вынимаемой из ножен, омега уже успевает достать то, что искал в своём плаще. К счастью, это не кинжал. Это кожаная фляга, которую парень подносит к губам Ренджуна. Тот сначала не понимает и фыркает, но уже через пару секунд с жадностью начинает пить. А до Джено – опять слишком медленно – доходит, что во фляге может быть чёрт знает какое зелье.

\- Это вода, - бросает парень через плечо. – Просто вода, так что убери обратно свою железяку. Она всё равно тебе не поможет. А я помогу ему.

Джено тоже может. Но его способ – недопустимый. Альфа изо всех сил запрещает себе о нём думать. Он сжимает кулаки. Он не смотрит на Ренджуна и он борется с тем тянущим чувством, которое стягивает клетки тела. И он, если честно, проигрывает. Но медленно. Пока ещё – контролируя себя и разум. 

\- Поможешь? – произносит гвардеец, даже не думая убирать меч. – Принеся в жертву?

Парень кривится. 

\- Это не значит убить, - говорит он таким тоном, словно объяснял всё уже тысячу раз (притом, что надоело ему ещё на сотом). – Я просто заберу его к себе. Он немного… изменится, но будет жив и здоров. Будет мне помогать.

Омега заботливо гладит принца по голове. Ведёт ладонями по его рукам. А Джено понимает – заставляет себя понять – что, если всё так, то это может быть… неплохим вариантом? Как минимум, защитой от ищеек и Ханбина. Но альфа всё ещё не знает, что конкретно имеется в виду. И, в любом случае, решение должен принимать Ренджун. Спокойный и здравомыслящий, а не... такой. Его всё ещё трясёт, а руки парня он отталкивает. Забивается под одеяло. И это, кстати, немного неправильно. Омеги в такие моменты должны быть открытыми, ластящимися к кому угодно и скулящими от желаний. Внутри Ренджуна они тоже есть. Не могут не быть. Однако всё, что он в итоге пытается сделать – это защититься. 

Задачу защиты берёт на себя Джено.

\- Ты не можешь взять и… забрать его, - начинает он речь, надеясь, что звучит угрожающе. Вот только парень речь прерывает. Не ответом – шипением. Недовольным. Он дошёл до повязки на чужом запястье, а значит, увидел метку. Поэтому с изящного лица исчезает всякая ласковость. Парень поднимается на ноги. Обвиняет:

\- Сказал бы, что он меченый, а не доставал бы меч, - омега прячет флягу обратно. Игнорируя хныканье за своей спиной. – Раз он уже чей-то, значит, мне принадлежать не может. 

Последние слова он почти выплёвывает. Как оскорбление. Очередное. 

Парень направляется к двери. Чуть более резкой походкой, чем пару минут назад. 

\- Передай селянам, - останавливается он, прежде чем выйти, - что, если они не пришлют мне чистую омегу, то я устрою им настоящий голод.

Джено в состоянии собраться ровно настолько, чтобы кивнуть. Для чего-то более связного он слишком мало понимает. Но, кем бы ни был омега, он уходит. Без убийств и жертвоприношений. Альфа остаётся с принцем один на один. И это плохо. Это очень плохо, потому что Ренджуну нужно дать воды, расправить на нём плащ и сказать кучу успокаивающих вещей. Однако Джено не сможет. У него такое чувство, словно, сделай он хоть шаг в сторону омеги – и вся его воля сорвется. И произойдёт нечто непоправимое. Так что всё, что Джено делает – это бросается прочь из хижины. Словно последний трус, убегая от того, кто нуждается в помощи. Совесть поэтому режет сердце на сотню маленьких кусочков. Пока гвардеец шагает к реке, в которую, пожалуй, стоит сунуть голову целиком. Может, хоть так в ней немного прояснится.

Поляна пуста. Хотя после всего уже произошедшего быстрое исчезновение парня – последнее, чему стоит удивляться.

Джено даже имени не спросил. Но вряд ли оно важно. Факт всё равно остаётся фактом: это был не вполне человек. Это был кто-то прямиком из преданий. Альфа переберёт их и найдёт подходящее, как только соберёт мысли в более-менее адекватную кучу. Но уже сейчас один крайне важный вопрос бьёт в набат.

Что ещё из того, о чём пишут в сказках – правда?

Если бы Джено нормально соображал, то он бы, наверное, пытался придумать другие объяснения, или просто отрицал бы, или был бы в состоянии шока. Но сейчас ему откровенно плохо. Ежесекундно напрягать силу воли, чтобы не идти туда, куда до боли в жилах тянет - адски сложно. На лишние размышления нет никаких сил. Только на главное. 

Парень в листьях может вернуться. Кто-то другой тоже способен прийти. С самыми разными целями и силами. А ещё ищейки, должно быть, уже начали прочёсывать лес. Нужно просто валить из него, побыстрее и подальше, однако Ренджун не в том состоянии. А Джено может только слоняться вокруг хижины, периодически плеща себе в лицо ледяной водой.

Не об этом он думал, когда затевал побег.

Он просто хотел, чтобы Ренджун был счастлив.

Судя по всхлипам, которые вскоре доносятся из хижины, до этого ещё немыслимо далеко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> имени я не вместила, но представляйте читтапона


	6. шесть

Джено наворачивает круги вокруг хижины. Почаще заглядывает к реке и ледяным умываниям. Повторяет постоянно, что нет, нет, и даже так – нет. Он не имеет права трогать Ренджуна. Чей запах забился, кажется, в сами клетки тела, тянет, выкручивает и замещает собой весь нормальный ход мыслей. 

Когда Джено кажется, что он уже целую вечность держит себя на расстоянии от двери, солнце в небе только-только подходит к полдню. 

А ещё Джено помнит, с какой жадностью принц пил воду из фляги того… духа, наверное. 

Ренджуну должно быть очень плохо физически, и Джено обязан ему помочь. Нормально помочь. В смысле, дать воды и всё такое. Но альфа не в состоянии себя пересилить, и чем дальше, тем сильнее он себя же за это и ненавидит. Ренджун сейчас гораздо беспомощней него. Он действительно в нём нуждается. А Джено сидит на камнях, сжав кулаки, и боится к нему приблизиться. Вот кто здесь слабый. Взял ответственность и не может нести. Вызвался помогать, чтобы бросить, когда больше всего нужен. После того, как Ренджун очнётся, он будет иметь полное право его презирать. Джено вот уже начинает. Изо всех сил стараясь дышать чистым воздухом. Думать о Ренджуне исключительно как об его высочестве. Не как об омеге. Простом омеге, которому плохо и которому нужен альфа. 

Ренджуну нужно всё это пережить. И самому, в трезвом сознании, решать, кто ему нужен, а кто – нет. Он не простит ни Джено, ни себя, если за них решит природа. 

Вот только Ренджуну правда плохо, и альфа поднимается с камней. Зазубривает одним сплошным лейтмотивом «нет, нет, нет». Он лишь распутает плащ, поможет выпить воды и, может, словами как-то успокоит. Чёрт знает, получится ли, однако он точно не станет сидеть в стороне и позволять принцу мучиться. Всё почти как в самом начале. Когда Ренджун был похож на больного зверёныша, которого оставалось только добить. И Джено совсем не был уверен, что сможет помочь. Просто он знал, что больше никто не попытается.

За дверью хижины – одна сплошная сладость. От неё дыхание перехватывает и сдавливает. В груди пережимает. Сердце заходится быстрее, словно протестуя против того, чтобы перекачивать разом загустевшую кровь. Джено замирает не меньше, чем на минуту. Стоя на пороге, закрыв глаза и запрещая себе идти дальше. Пытаясь понять, сможет ли он там, дальше, себя контролировать. Однако мозг, хоть и опутанный чужим запахом, неплохо функционирует. Альфа держится. Несмотря на то, как дрожат руки. Возбуждение крутит узел внизу живота. С возбуждением Джено потом как-нибудь разберётся. Здесь же он отвязывает флягу с пояса и шагает к тюфяку в углу. 

Принц лежит, скорчившись в один трясущийся ком. Он очень тяжело дышит. С перепадами на хныканье и тонкие жалобные звуки. Ренджун почти скулит, и Джено как хлыстом ударяет. Он сглатывает. Сжимает флягу в кулаке, сам себе напоминая, зачем он здесь. Альфа опускается на колени перед тюфяком. Вглядывается в чужое раскрасневшееся лицо. Тёмно-розовые губы плотно сжаты. Глаза – зажмурены. Брови сведены в настолько умоляющую линию, словно Ренджун там, про себя, молится. Вряд ли он достаточно сознателен для подобного, однако посыл и так ясен. Быть не здесь. Быть не таким. Не ощущать того, что должно сейчас его ломать, и не позволять себе этому поддаваться. Ренджун слишком гордый для всего, что сейчас переносит. Он точно чует Джено, и он не позволяет себе пошевелиться. По-прежнему жмётся в ком и только дышит на износ. Хотя, вероятно, дело уже даже не в гордости. Когда природа низводит сознание до инстинктов, остаться может только страх. 

Джено слишком долго смотрит на губы. И заставляет себя обратить внимание на то, что они пересохшие. Что Ренджуну нужна вода. Которая во фляге, которая у Джено в руках, и, пожалуйста, пусть принц помнит, что это Джено. Пусть позволит о себе позаботиться. 

\- Ваше высочество? – выдавливает из себя альфа напополам с незнакомой хриплостью. – Я…

Он осекается из-за того, как резко Ренджун вздрагивает. Его подбрасывает от одного только звука голоса. И он сжимается ещё сильнее. Скрещивает руки так, что лицом упирается себе в ладони. Стиснутые в кулаки. Омега вдыхает воздух особенно глубоко, явно непроизвольно, и через мгновение ладонь закусывает. Снова издавая тот ужасный тонкий звук, как будто ему безумно больно, и Джено поднимает глаза к потолку. Смотрит на кусочек ярко-голубого неба, видного сквозь ветхие доски. Пытается набраться сил.

\- Ваше высочество, я принёс вам воды, - произносит он медленно, едва ли не по слогам. – Это всё.

Ренджун никак не показывает, что понял. 

Ренджун начинает плакать, и это слишком. Джено давит побуждение завернуть его в плащ и погладить по голове. Тем более он давит всё остальные побуждения. Он только сворачивает с фляги крышку – та от резкого движения укатывается чёрт знает куда, и пусть, найдут потом – и пихает её в чужие руки. Это омега осознаёт чуть лучше. Он сам хватается за кожаную поверхность, находит горлышко и пьёт. Торопливо, проливая себе на шею и подбородок, и так жадно, что это точно было необходимо. Джено тем временем отмечает, что одежда принца почти насквозь мокрая от пота. Вода во фляге быстро кончается, но Ренджун продолжает пытаться поймать её губами.

\- Минуту, - просит Джено. У них есть ещё. Набрана в тазу. Только нужно забрать фляжку. Альфа тянется за ней и отбирает, стараясь не касаться, однако ситуация рушится. Потому что Ренджун касается его. Сдавливает ладонь дрожащими пальцами. Фляга благополучно падает на кровать. Сердце – тоже, куда-то вниз, Джено не следит, он весь сейчас в одном касании. А принц держит его руку уже двумя. Тянет к себе. Прижимается щекой к тыльной стороне ладони, и это выглядит настолько доверчиво, что у Джено всё в груди болит. У него не получается дышать. Он только понимает: ещё немного – и может произойти нечто недопустимое. В голове стеной встают его собственные «нет». И он поднимается на ноги. Вырывая свою руку из чужих ладоней (а по ощущениям – сердце из-под рёбер) и хватая злополучную флягу. Он набирает воды. Относит Ренджуну. Два раза. На третий – оставляет флягу стоять у кровати. Всё – максимально быстро и чётко. Глядя на стены, пол и потолок. Не позволяя себе ни единой мысли или эмоции. 

Джено выходит из хижины, игнорируя скулёж, который сверлом вворачивается в сознание.

Джено не возвращается до самой ночи. Глубокой. Но, стоит только зайти в хижину, как становится ясно – принцу ещё не стало лучше. Так что альфа поит его и выходит обратно. Садится, подперев спиной деревянную стену, и прислоняется к ней затылком. Отбиваясь от всяких навязчивых картинок в голове. Под утро он даже как-то умудряется заснуть. 

Странный парень-дух больше не появляется. Можно даже надеяться, что его и не было никогда. Хотя он был. А Ренджун наверняка спросит. Если вспомнит. И Джено – не тот, кто способен ему соврать. Даже если безопаснее было бы сказать, мол, ничего не было, вам привиделось, выпейте ещё воды. Ренджун ведь другой. Ренджун наверняка захочет не убраться куда подальше от опасного неизвестного существа, а поговорить с ним. 

Днём принц всё ещё не в состоянии разговаривать. А Джено – морально – ощущает себя так, словно его избивали дней десять подряд. И поднимают, говоря держаться, чтобы пнуть под колени в очередной раз. Но, каким бы он ни был измученным, он всё ещё помнит, что Ренджуну хуже. Большую часть дня. Когда альфа заходит проверить вечером, принц наконец-то не дрожит и не хнычет. Он спит. И у Джено при взгляде на его умиротворённое лицо спадает с плеч груз невероятной тяжести. 

Гвардеец открывает дверь, надеясь выветрить чёртову сладость. Ренджуна же укутывает сильнее. Чтобы свежий воздух в сочетании с влажной одеждой не вызвал ухудшения состояния. 

Ночью альфа засыпает на своём месте. На полу у кровати принца. А днём носит воду для ванны. Греет, разведя огонь. Догадывается, что, учитывая, о чём Ренджун должен был думать последние два дня, ему будет неловко видеть альфу по пробуждении. Так что выходит, оставив записку у чужой подушки. Надеюсь, вы выспались, ванная готова, я жду вас у реки. 

Джено сидит на берегу, подставив лицо ветру, и прямо-таки гордится собой. 

Гордость смазывает вид принца, когда он – ближе к вечеру – наконец открывает дверь.

Ренджун стоит, пошатываясь. Опирается о балку тонкими руками. Волосы – мокрые. Только что мылся. Кафтан застёгнут криво и неправильно. Омега, даже на вид, стал ещё худее. Он ведь не ел. А энергии его организм сжёг однозначно много. 

Принц кажется истощённым и потерянным. 

\- Ваше высочество? – Джено поднимается ему навстречу. И идёт, потому что если пойдёт Ренджун, то он может упасть, и лучше не надо. – Вы в порядке?

Омега кивает, ладонью убирая волосы со лба. Он избегает глядеть Джено в глаза. Хотя они оба ничего не сделали. Стыдиться нечего. В теории. На практике Ренджуну сложно принять даже тот факт, что он хотел что-то сделать. Хотел касаться. Как бы нормально это ни было.

\- Прошло два дня, - сообщает Джено на всякий случай. – Нас ещё не нашли, но нужно двигаться дальше. Как только вы сможете. 

На это Ренджун кивает тоже. Сторонясь, чтобы пропустить Джено в хижину.

\- Хотите, приготовлю еды? – спрашивает тот, опускаясь перед сумками. Из всего, что принёс Ченлэ, можно сделать неплохой суп. Альфе и самому будет приятно съесть что-то кроме вяленого мяса. И Ренджун кивает ещё раз. Он, запинаясь, доходит до тюфяка. Садится на него и наблюдает за Джено из своего угла. Немного напрягающе, если честно. Не совсем так, как раньше. Альфа привык к тому, что на него смотрят просто и открыто, точно так же, как и на всё остальное. Только без страха (как на остальных людей). Сейчас страха тоже нет. Вроде бы. И всё же глядит Ренджун явно другими глазами. Джено не разбирается точно во всём, что в них намешано. Однако там точно есть осознание того, что Джено – альфа, а Ренджун – омега. И что какое-то время это было для Ренджуна важнее, чем обычная расстановка позиций «гвардеец-принц». Какое-то время это было важнее всего.

Джено прикусывает язык, чтобы не начать совершенно нелепо извиняться за то, кем он является. И не смущать омегу ещё сильнее. 

Джено готовит есть, чередуя натянутую тишину с неловкими попытками разговора. О лесе там, о птицах, о том, что у деревенских скоро праздник, жаль, они не могут туда попасть. А звёзды тут очень красивые, смеркается как раз, скоро увидите. Ренджун слушает его, сжимая плащ в бледных пальцах. Через десяток минут он наконец лезет в сумку за листами и чернилами. Джено замирает, гадая, что за слова перед ним положат. Это может быть буквально всё, что угодно. Вплоть до приказа убираться куда подальше (потому что у Ренджуна фобии, и он только что перенёс чертовски сильное потрясение).

К счастью, от Джено он всё равно не отказывается.

Первая строчка – это неровное «спасибо». Без пояснений. Сразу за всё. А вторая – альфа вздыхает, дочитывая – это «кем был тот омега?». 

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает он честно. Но Ренджун садится на пол прямо напротив, и его испытующий взгляд игнорировать не выходит. – Не знаю, но… Кажется, эту хижину строили для жертвоприношений. Деревенские, должно быть, оставляли тут омег. Пока император не запретил подобные культы. Но Ченлэ оставил тут нас, и явился… Дух, или кто-то вроде, я не спросил имени. Он хотел тебя забрать, пока не увидел метку. Тогда он ушёл. Это всё. 

Ренджун кривит губы, когда речь заходит о метке. В остальном – выслушивает крайне сосредоточенно. А пером по листу царапает с волнением. Джено уже оно не нравится. Как и послание, которое принц суёт ему под нос.

«Я хочу ещё раз с ним встретиться».

\- Ваше высочество, вы же помните, что нас ищут. И в лесу люди императора наверняка уже есть. Нам нужно снова их опередить. Пока время ещё не кончилось. И… Если честно, мне кажется, что это плохая идея. Встречаться с…

Пока Джено подбирает слова, чтобы охарактеризовать, Ренджун мотает головой. Пишет короткое «позови его». Гвардеец вздыхает, поднимая лицо к потолку. Чтобы не видеть в чужих глазах глупой и ничем необоснованной надежды.

\- Как? И зачем? Он дал понять, что не заберёт вас к себе. Что, если он разозлится? Я… Я вряд ли смогу защитить вас против него.

Прежде, чем Джено добавляет очередное «ваше высочество», тот уже пишет ещё два слова.

«Это приказ».

Гвардеец усилием воли не сжимает руки в кулаки. Ренджун бы заметил, а проявления агрессии – это не то, что ему сейчас нужно видеть. И Ренджун неправ. Он и сам знает. Джено свою клятву служить приносил не ему. Джено не обязан слушать его приказы. Вот только время для демонстрации этого факта – крайне неподходящее. Ренджун – принц, а Джено – гвардеец. Безопасный, слушающий, делающий, что говорят, и никогда не трогавший. Ренджун только в этих рамках ощущает себя в безопасности. Нарушить их – даже одним невыполненным приказом – значит подарить ему новый страх. Страх того, что Джено в чём-то ещё поступит так, как ему вздумается. К тому же Ренджун может просто отказаться садиться на лошадь, пока снова не увидит духа. Что Джено будет делать тогда? Силой его к седлу привязывать? 

Ситуация – тупиковая, и Джено склоняет голову. Он соглашается позвать сюда потенциально опасного неизвестно кого. Он понимает, что это ошибка. Однако остальные варианты – слишком трудновыполнимые. Хоть и этот оказывается совсем не лёгким. Просто потому что, как звать, они оба не знают. Джено в итоге оставляет Ренджуна в хижине с супом, а сам идёт к деревьям. И тупо орёт во всю глотку. «Ваше лесное высочество», «принц хочет вас видеть», «вернитесь, вас здесь ждут», и всё в таком духе. Джено минут десять подряд разгуливает по периметру поляны, чтобы к Ренджуну вернуться с чистой совестью. И без духа. Слава богам. 

Джено спотыкается на пороге хижины. 

Рядом с Ренджуном сидит тот самый, в зелёном плаще. Сидит и улыбается хитренькой такой полуулыбочкой. 

\- Мог не надрываться так, я и с первого раза услышал, - заявляет он, повернув голову к альфе. Тот хотел бы ответить в тон, мол, «мог бы и показать, что пришёл», но он сдерживается. Смысл фразы – не информация как таковая, а небольшое изощрённое унижение. Джено знает подобное ещё по жизни во дворцах. Тут отвечать – только провоцировать. К тому же Ренджун вон рад. Упоённо строчит что-то, склонившись над листом. 

\- Можно спросить, как вас зовут? – безупречно вежливо кивает Джено.

\- Боюсь, моё настоящее имя вы без тренировки не выговорите, - улыбается омега чуть шире. – Можешь звать меня Тэн.

Звучит незнакомо и непривычно. Джено запоминает. А Ренджун уже протягивает Тэну исписанную бумагу. Которую тот отвергает мягким жестом.

\- Я не умею читать ваши буквы, мальчик, - голос, когда дух обращается к принцу, заметно теплеет. – Лучше дай мне руку.

Ренджун – взволнованный и несмелый. Ладонь, которую он протягивает, заметно дрожит. Однако Тэн накрывает её своими. Прикрывает глаза, которые чем-то напоминают кошачьи, и со следующей секунды они оба уже где-то не здесь. Общаются ментально? Джено в очередной раз чего-то не знает. И снова не может никак повлиять. Он подходит ближе. Опускается на пол и скользит взглядом по строчкам, предназначавшимся духу. Ренджун там представляется. Выражает почтение. Пишет, что не давал согласия ни на метку и ни на что другое, что его ищут, если найдут – то отдадут в брак, а лучше бы казнили, и он очень сильно просит забрать его от всего этого. 

Джено тоже входит в понятие «всё это». 

Джено больно, но уходить принцу или нет – только его выбор. Лучше, чтобы ушёл. Тогда его точно не тронут. Джено должен поддерживать такой вариант, и всё, что мешает – это эгоистичное и неправильное. 

Омеги сидят, держась за руки, и даже дышит в унисон друг с другом.

Джено ждёт, готовый убить, если Тэн что-то в чужой голове сломает и сведёт с ума.

Вскоре опасения нагнетаются, потому что у Ренджуна в уголках глаз копится влага. Которая стекает по щекам каплями. Одна из них успевает достигнуть подбородка, и в этот момент принц вдыхает судорожно. Открывает глаза. А Тэн пальцем стирает с его щёк обе слезинки.

\- Чего ты для него хочешь? – спрашивает он вдруг, глядя прямо на Джено.

Кажется, что вопрос с подвохом. Из-за того, что альфа понятия не имеет, о чём эти двое говорили. Но ответ тут один, и он абсолютно не зависит от обстоятельств.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.

\- Человеческое счастье… - Тэн фыркает, и даже это получается у него как-то мягко. – Это же пшик. Просто секунда до того, как человеку не захочется большего. Но, боюсь, ничего лучшего у вас не может быть.

Джено снова не согласен и он снова этого не говорит. Счастье ведь может быть просто… чёрт знает… состоянием души? Когда всё хорошо, опасностей нет и любые проблемы решаемы. И Ренджун рядом. А у него, получается, «большего» не может быть из-за того, что он останется простым смертным, потому что он меченый, и такого Тэн к себе не возьмёт? У Джено тут тоже есть возражения. В его глазах Ренджун – шедевр. Красивее любых мозаик и картин. Важнее любого древнего замка и ценнее любой короны. 

\- Не люблю человеческие шедевры, - вдруг произносит Тэн, и у Джено холод идёт по позвоночнику. Потому что Тэн, не стесняясь, читает мысли. И отвечает немного иносказительно: - Порви картину, разрушь замок, разбей корону напополам – и всё. Шедевр, разбитый на кусочки, теряет всякую ценность. Сломанное никому не нужно. Можно склеить, но будет уже не то, чем должно было стать, понимаешь? Вот поэтому я люблю природу.

В неё впишется только то, что нетронуто. Только то, что способно вырасти свободно. У богов нет времени, чтобы кропотливо кого-то исправлять.

Мысль всплывает в голове, словно чужая, и, должно быть, чужой и является. Только её Тэн не хотел озвучивать вслух. Если конкретнее – не хотел, чтобы принц слышал. Заботится о нём? 

\- Ренджун, - обращается Тэн по имени. Выдерживает паузу и – тут действительно нужны нечеловеческие силы – выдерживает его изболевшийся взгляд. – Ты же понимаешь, что он тебя любит?

Принц вздрагивает. А Джено застывает, ощущая, как сердце подвешивают на чертовски тонкой леске. Ренджун оборачивается на него. Сразу после – упирается взглядом в пол. Несколько секунд он не решается ничего ответить, и Джено молится, чтобы ответ был «нет». Он не станет с ним спорить. Никогда. Любовь – это не то, что ему позволено. Вот только Ренджун кивает. Кивает, чёрт возьми, и сердце разом ухает вниз.

Джено адски не нравится весь этот разговор. Зачем было спрашивать? Разве что… Разве что если Ренджуну Тэн говорил, чтобы тот не уходил с ним из-за того, что ему и в этом мире есть, за кого держаться, или что-то в этом роде. Тогда – только тогда – Джено готов простить вопрос. С запозданием понимая, что он уже секунд двадцать как не возразил. И теперь будет поздно. 

\- Я не вмешиваюсь в дела людей, - вкрадчиво объясняет Тэн. – Я могу дать вам разговор. Могу дать вам возможность. Но не более того.

\- Какую возможность? – спрашивает Джено, едва скрывая раздражение. Всё, что им нужно – это выбраться из леса. И спокойно доехать до безопасных мест. Вот только Тэн давит на другое:

\- Твоя любовь – это больше, чем просто потребность касаться. И его – тоже. Знай, что, когда он смотрит на тебя, он не помнит его. Знай. Так я даю вам возможность.

Возможность… быть вместе? 

Это прекрасная возможность, но на бога любви Тэн непохож. Скорее уж на того, кто проникся минутным сочувствием. Однако вместо того, чтобы укрыть их от императорских патрулей, проявляет сентиментальность.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джено, прищурившись.

Ренджун глядит на него с непонятной ему обречённостью. Словно ему Тэн уже сказал то, что вслух говорит только сейчас:

\- Потому что вас уже окружили. Если бы не ночь – напали сейчас, но командир приказал не лезть с факелами в деревянную хижину. Так что солдаты ждут утра. Их слишком много, чтобы у вас получилось прорваться. 

Ладони сами сжимаются в кулаки. Дыхание давит страхом.

Тэн пожимает плечами. На его лице застыло такое выражение, словно ему жаль, но лишь самую малость. Мало ли, что случается с тысячами людей за тысячи лет. Сегодня – грустно, завтра – уже забудет. 

Джено реально становится страшно, но, в первую очередь, не за себя. Он не вполне контролирует голос, когда спрашивает с нажимом:

\- Зачем ты… - «сказал», однако мысль быстро перескакивает на другое. На Ренджуна. – Он ведь…

\- Он не убьёт себя, - качает головой Тэн. – Иначе его оставшейся семье и множеству подданных придётся за это поплатиться. Он и при побеге это знал, но тогда решил, что пусть будет так, как получится. Сбежит – значит, заслужил жизни для себя, поймают – значит, придётся служить другим. Он не позволит себе проявить слабость. Не тогда, когда ты рядом. Ты слишком сильно в него веришь. 

Джено упирается кулаками в половицы. Одна из них скрипит и прогибается от давления. Ренджун наверняка уже просил Тэна спасти их. Джено понимает, что просьбы в случае с богами не работают.

\- Что нам сделать, чтобы вы помогли?

\- Ничего, - лаконично отзывается Тэн. 

Ладно, Джено старается не поддаваться страхам. Он по-прежнему рассудительно спрашивает:

\- Как нам выбраться? 

\- Для тех, кто вы сейчас – не вижу ни одной возможности, - наклоняет Тэн голову к плечу. – Полезете в лес – только подставите лошадей под мечи и ловушки. Не к чему мучить животных.

Прогнившая половица ломается напополам, и рука Джено проваливается под пол. Пара заноз впивается в костяшки, но их он потом вытащит. Если только «потом» настанет. Обязано настать. Джено не готов сдаваться, однако Тэн явно считает, что с ними покончено. Он поднимается на ноги. Поправляет плащ на плечах. А вместо прощания кидает очередную странную фразу:

\- Границу легче всего переступить на рассвете, - и, что ещё страннее, Ренджун кивает так, словно понял. Джено же никто ничего объяснять не собирается. Тэн исчезает за дверью бесшумной походкой. 

Альфа смотрит на принца и понимает, что ненавидит богов.

Ренджун – не ваза, чтобы говорить о нём как о чём-то сломанном. Ренджун живой, он сильный, он способен расти и исцеляться. Джено помогал ему столько времени не просто так. Джено – не бог, и он пытался всё исправить. У него получалось. У них получалось. Однако сейчас они в окружении.

\- Нужно попытаться, - чеканит альфа, мысленно прикидывая план окрестностей. Сухопутные тропы перекрыли точно. Если они ломанутся через чащу, то их, скорее всего, услышат и успеют перехватить. К тому же Тэн говорил о ловушках. Можно перебраться через реку. Скорее всего, там охраны чуть меньше. Если бы принц умел плавать, то, в теории, был бы путь спасения вниз по руслу. Вот только он не умеет. А плот тут построить не из чего. 

Ренджун мотает головой, и выглядит он так, словно не планирует даже пытаться. Что совсем на него непохоже. А Джено всё вертит в голове последнюю фразу Тэна. Это всё-таки могла быть подсказка. Мол, на рассвете солдаты позасыпают, и границу – реку? – перейти будет проще всего. 

\- Хотите подождать до рассвета? – предполагает Джено. 

Омега кивает, и гвардеец сильно, очень, просто нечеловечески надеется, что тот знает, о чём идёт речь. А Джено Тэн не сказал чего-то важного, потому что… Потому что Джено альфа, или потому что захотел поиздеваться, или снова какие-нибудь его божеские правила. 

До рассвета у них есть ночь.

Джено не верит, что она последняя.


	7. семь

Ренджуна – что бы он ни сделал – будут брать живым. Императорской семье нужно его имя. Что касается Джено… Если поймают, то его казнят либо сегодня, либо после суда в столице. Однако в это сложно поверить. Очень сложно верить в смерть, когда тебе семнадцать. И неважно, скольким смертям ты уже стал свидетелем. Джено ведь прямо сейчас дышит (в воздухе – отчётливый сладкий привкус). Слышит потрескивания костра. Видит принца, сидящего на тюфяке, и ему не нравится, что тот держит голову так низко. Словно ему стыдно. Не дай бог он думает о том же. Только приплюсовывая, что, если бы не он – Джено бы прекрасно и долго жил. 

У Ренджуна вчера был день рождения, но упоминать о празднике в такой момент – предельно неуместно. Альфа заботится о другом. 

\- Ваше высочество?.. – негромко окликает он принца. Джено сам выбирал его. Сам выбирал спасать. Он скажет об этом, и, возможно, принцу станет хоть немного легче. 

Омега поднимает голову. Он не плачет, но глаза всё равно блестят. Не надеждой. Чем-то другим. Чем-то куда более обречённым, и Джено адски сложно на это смотреть. Но ещё он видит, как принц шевелит губами. Как набирает воздуха, и спустя несколько секунд у альфы замирает всё внутри.

\- Ренджун, - называет омега своё имя и глядит прямо на гвардейца.

\- Ренджун, - повторяет тот, осознавая, что это разрешение. Обращаться не по титулу. Относиться не только как к знатному подопечному. 

Джено сглатывает, прикрывая глаза.

Принц догадывается, как давно альфа мечтал назвать его так?

Здесь только они двое. Тишина между ними. Которую снова нарушает тихий голос омеги:

\- Я… Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. 

Джено подкидывает в угасающий огонь ветку. Поворачивает голову, хмуря брови:

\- Что вы… - гвардеец осекается, - ты имеешь в виду? 

Ренджун закусывает губу (однозначно – до боли). Ищет взглядом что-то, но сумка с бумагой и чернилами валяется ближе к альфе. Тот её поднимает. Доносит до принца и садится рядом с ним. По-прежнему уважительно. По-прежнему на расстоянии. Однако на того влияет даже такая незначительная близость. Движения, которыми Ренджун достаёт листы – нервные и резкие. Чернильницу он чуть не опрокидывает, а пару капель с пера роняет себе на штаны. На Джено он не смотрит. Пока не дописывает пару… не предложений даже. Они без больших букв или точек. Просто отрывки мыслей. 

«если они меня возьмут, то будет ханбин»

«я не хочу так»

Принц заносит перо над новой строкой, но в итоге кидает его на пол. А бумагу сминает. Он жмурится, пытаясь дышать глубже и медленней, и выговаривает с заметным трудом:

\- Джено, пожалуйста. Я… - омега глядит снизу-вверх, и от надежды в его глазах режет хуже, чем от любого отчаяния. – Хотя бы раз.

Не с тем, кого боится. Не через слёзы и крики. Так, чтобы любили.

До Джено наконец доходит, что Ренджун пытается ему сказать. И у альфы всё тело прошибает скованностью. Две минуты назад верхом его мечтаний было назвать принца по имени. Сейчас Ренджун предлагает себя, и… Это слишком, честно. Джено никогда на подобное не рассчитывал, Джено не знает, что ответить, но первое побуждение – отрицать. 

\- Это тоже приказ? – уточняет он, чтобы как-то обоснованно возразить.

Ренджун мотает головой.

Это просьба, и отказать так становится только сложнее. 

Принц уверен, что Джено не сделает ему больно. Вот только Джено в принципе не уверен, как всё нужно делать. К тому же делать из страха поимки – точно не очень правильно. 

\- Ренджун, я… У меня нет права, - максимально мягко напоминает гвардеец.

Принц опять мотает головой. А в голосе – по-прежнему негромком и несмелом – звучат нотки злости:

\- А можно, я сам это решу? Я. Я даю тебе право.

Вот только самого омегу на этих словах колотит.

Его хочется успокоить, напоить чаем с ромашкой, завернуть в одеяло и оставить высыпаться до утра. Но у Джено нет ни чая, ни одеяла, а утром на них нападут. В случае успешной атаки Ренджуна довезут прямиком до дворца, из которого он больше не выберется. В котором его будет ждать его худший кошмар. Может, он думает, что если узнает любовь, то сможет меньше бояться. Шанса у него больше не будет. У них с Джено времени – до рассвета. Дальше – либо бегство, либо конец. 

Ренджун находит ладонь, которой Джено упирается в тюфяк, и стискивает её своей. Она горячая. От неожиданности и от самого касания позвоночник будто лижет огнём. А сладость, как ни крути, плохо выветрилась.

Джено соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хочет. Просто он не уверен, что сможет сделать всё правильно. Позаботиться достаточно. Если он сделает больно, то лучше бы не делал ничего. Если Ренджун запаникует…

Точно. 

Джено может начать, обнять например, совсем легко, и, как только Ренджун замотает головой – уложить того спать. 

Альфа поворачивается к нему. Вдыхает глубоко. Хоть и знает, что не сорвётся. Когда они во вменяемом состоянии – ни за что не сорвётся. Ему сложно даже пересилить обычный запрет на касания. Ренджун прямо перед ним. Сидит, поджав под себя ноги, держит его руку и глядит с тревогой, слегка наклонившись вперёд. Он кивает, заметив сомнения у Джено в глазах.

Ренджуна ни разу не целовали.

Никто, никогда, и он готов отдать гвардейцу это право. 

Джено надеется, что они сбегут утром. Иначе он точно не заслужил ни поцелуя, ни даже разговора. Однако сейчас не стоит думать про утро. Ни про что лишнее. Только о принце.

Альфа поднимает свободную ладонь. Он следит за тем, чтобы дрожь омеги не переходила за грань настоящего страха. И касается его щеки кончиками пальцев. Ведёт – совсем легко – от скулы до подбородка. Ренджун тут же вздрагивает едва заметно. Закрывает глаза. Давая увидеть, как часто трепещут ресницы. И кивает ещё раз. Сильнее сжимая ладонь альфы. 

Джено пропускает воздух между пересохших губ. Он кладёт ладонь на шею омеге. Большим пальцем поглаживает щеку, остальными – зарывается в волосы за ухом. Трястись мелко принц не перестаёт, но прекратить не просит. И всё же альфа чувствует что-то неправильное. Как будто Ренджун держится только на силе воли, напрягается, повторяет себе, что если не это – то потом будет хуже, и… ну нельзя же так. Но и бросить его Джено не может. 

«когда он смотрит на тебя, он не помнит его».

Тэн не зря это сказал. Наверное, не соврал.

\- Открой глаза, - произносит Джено вполголоса. 

Ренджун его слушает. Поднимает веки. Он смотрит со страхом, с болью, с надрывом и с таким отчаянным доверием, что лучше умереть, чем предать.

Они ещё живы.

\- Смотри на меня, - просит альфа. Наклоняясь ближе к чужому лицу. Покрасневшему у самых скул. Раз Ренджун не бледнеет – это хороший знак. Джено отмечает за мгновение до того, как замереть у приоткрытых губ. Он получает ещё один кивок – омега самым кончиком носа проходится по его. Альфа слышит, как чужое дыхание сбивается на миг. Силится контролировать своё. И опускается ещё на пару миллиметров ниже. Так, чтобы своими губами коснуться чужих. Сухих и горячих. Джено почти не давит, он правда плохо знает, что делать, но ощущается всё уже гораздо правильней. А Ренджун цепляется ладонью за его рукав. Сжимает, едва дыша от волнения. И шевелит губами, прижимаясь сильнее. У Джено от этого жар сбегает вниз по позвоночнику. Но он его игнорирует. Игнорирует всё, кроме того, как Ренджун целует его, цепляясь за его руки, и Джено отвечает. Спокойнее. Не так резко и не так импульсивно. Можно же… легче. Провести губами поверх чужих. Обхватить верхнюю. Вернуться к нижней. Ощущая, как под сердцем словно медленный огонь разводят. Кажется, Джено начинает понимать, в чём суть. Только с языками обычно тоже что-то делают, но это кажется уже более радикальным. Пока что альфа отстраняется. Он впервые видит Ренджуна таким. Растерянным, раскрасневшимся, взволнованным. И – не удержавшись – прижимается губами к его лбу. Пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй всю нежность, всю любовь и желание сберечь, которые крутят всё в груди в один изболевшийся жгут. Руками тем временем накрывает чужие ладони. Отчётливо дрожащие. 

\- Всё в порядке? – уточняет он, боясь и надеясь, что Ренджун мотнёт головой. Тогда жгут в груди крайне болезненно лопнет, отрикошетив по сердцу, но тогда не придётся идти дальше. Рисковать больше. В любом случае, у Джено был поцелуй. Были эти секунды, когда в мире не существовало больше ничего. А значит, оно уже того стоило. Сотни попыток успокоить, хрупкая лесенка к доверию, путь в столицу, побег, опасность. Джено теперь знает, что никогда не пожалеет.

Ренджун кивает, и дышать размеренно становится всё сложнее. 

Принц, кажется, и сам поражён тем, что он всё ещё в порядке. Однако он продолжает держать Джено за руки. Добровольно. Гвардеец против воли вспоминает ту чёртову свадьбу, вспоминает немую истерику, в которой Ренджун заходился, пока его держал Ханбин, и он не представляет, насколько Ренджуну должно быть сложно. Он ведь боялся буквально всего, что хоть как-то связано с тактильностью. Он мог не выдержать и расплакаться от любого намёка на то, что с ним – как и с любым омегой – способен сделать альфа. Для него подобное представлялось только как унижение и боль. Каждый альфа был источником угрозы. Кроме Джено. Который кучу времени доказывал, что неспособен причинить ни боли, ни, тем более, унижений. Который любил, тихо, молча, и – несмотря на факт любви – заслужил доверие. Настолько, что Ренджун, хоть и в качестве исключений, позволял прикасаться к себе. А потом была течка. Омегу всего должно было перетряхнуть желаниями и собрать заново. С осознанием того, что хотеть близости возможно. И памятью о том, что Джено – это не боль и не унижения. Одно накладывается на другое. Добавляется угроза поимки. Итог – в руках у альфы. Вместе с ответственностью. С нечеловеческим по силе желанием сделать всё правильно.

Джено снова накрывает чужие губы своими. Чуть смелее, чем прежде. Он приоткрывает их, и Ренджун делает то же самое. Замирает. Позволяя коснуться своего языка, толкнуться чуть глубже, и тут Джено, если честно, теряется окончательно. Он просто пытается быть нежным. Не теряться. Двигаться, толкаясь и оглаживая, и получается не так уж и плохо. Приятно. До мурашек на затылке и желания обнять. Прижать к себе. Первым в разуме напоминает о себе запрет, но Ренджун ведь дал право. Джено кладёт ладони ему на плечи. Затем – на талию. Ощущает под пальцами дрожь, и из-за неё в груди стягивает ещё сильнее.

Джено – первый, кто так Ренджуна касается. Первый, кто его целует. Первый, к кому он сам приникает теснее. Пугливо. Отчаянно. Пытаясь прочувствовать что-то, кроме обычного страха. И Ренджун чувствует, Джено уверен. Из-за того, как омега за него цепляется, из-за того, как он краснеет и дышит невпопад. Волнуется чудовищно. И действительно чувствует. Тепло по коже и жар по венам. Дрожь, нежность, то, как щемит под рёбрами. Они долго целуются. В одежде, в этих полу-объятиях, ближе, чем когда-либо должны были быть. Но Джено понимает, что, если Ренджун собирается продолжать – нужно делать что-то ещё. Чтобы хотя бы понять, сумеет ли он или пора укладывать его спать. 

Альфа отстраняется, чтобы поймать чужой взгляд… похожий на влюблённый, если честно. И это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. От этого в горле встаёт ком. Руки резко становится некуда деть. Джено и сам смущается, хотя ему совсем нельзя. Должен же кто-то быть уверенным. 

У Джено есть свободные колени. И Ренджуна, по идее, можно на них переместить. Так всё станет ещё ближе. И в то же время – для Ренджуна это не будет клеткой. Он в любой момент сможет замотать головой и слезть. Альфа свою наклоняет к коленям. Предлагает. Ренджун застывает, облизывая губы. Глядит из-под растрёпанных волос совершенно нерешительно. Но в итоге, неловко держась за чужие плечи, забирается на альфу. Коленками он упирается в тюфяк, а бёдрами – в чужие бёдра. Джено кладёт ладони выше, на талию. Не веря, что Ренджун и правда в его руках. Он легче, чем кажется. Невероятно красивый. Джено тянется поцеловать, однако чувствует чужие ладони у себя на груди. Они останавливают. А после – двигаются выше, к шее, на голую кожу. Ренджун проводит по ней кончиками пальцев. Сглатывает шумно. Он изучает тело альфы, словно Джено – статуя, а Ренджун – скульптор. И он, чуть смелее, обхватывает лицо Джено ладонями. Наклоняется к нему. Приникает губами к его губам, и всё, что нужно делать альфе – так это не спугнуть. Ведя ладонями вверх по спине под тканью камзола. Она плотная. Её стоило бы снять, но Джено очень боится чужого страха. И просто целует. Обнимая – постепенно – всё теснее. Прижимая к себе так бережно, чтобы Ренджун не пугался его силы. Не ощущал никакого давления. Только то, как сильно Джено хочет сделать приятно. 

Ренджун горячий и хрупкий. Он всё ещё дрожит под чужими ладонями. Однако пытается льнуть ближе. Импульсивно, урывками, то прижимаясь, то ставя между собой и альфой руки. Джено позволяет все эти метания. Улыбается, гладя Ренджуна по волосам и зарываясь в них на очередных поцелуях. Они влажные и торопливые. В них ощущается вся та борьба, которая должна рвать омегу на клочки. Борьба между тем, что происходит сейчас, и тем, что было раньше. Джено может в ней победить. Терпением. Принятием. Как и прежде.

Ренджун обхватывает его руками, стискивая плечи, и утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи. Дышит часто. Джено поглаживает его выступающие лопатки. Шепчет на ухо, что всё хорошо. Если хватит – тоже хорошо. Ренджун кивает часто-часто, и Джено готовится ссадить его с себя. Однако кивки он трактует неправильно. Омега не говорит, что хватит; он просто показывает, что услышал. А сам целует альфу под подбородком. Добирается до губ. Снова. Кажется, определившись наконец – да, ему нравится. И пытаясь как можно более активными действиями не давать себе ни о чём думать. Джено понимает. Отвечает. Осмеливается наконец найти пальцами первую пуговицу на чужом камзоле, и одновременно с тем, как он её расстёгивает, Ренджун вздрагивает особенно крупно. Прикусывая чужой язык. Омега отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и опускает голову. Прячет взгляд почти паникующий. И Джено резко становится совестно. Он мотает головой, извиняясь, и пытается застегнуть пуговицу обратно, однако Ренджун накрывает его ладони своими. Убирая их. А затем – чертовски сосредоточенно – расстёгивает камзол до конца. Под ним только шёлковая рубашка. Тонкая. Джено ощущает это, когда стягивает камзол с чужих плеч. Осторожно кладёт его по соседству. Обнимает Ренджуна уже через рубашку. Бережно. Аккуратно. Чтобы не нарушить эту атмосферу, словно вместо воздуха – тёплый мёд, и он льётся в вены с каждым вдохом. 

Джено собирается ещё очень долго выцеловывать из омеги все страхи, не делая ничего нового, но Ренджун решает иначе. Он поднимает ладонью край чужой кольчуги. Её альфа снимает без возражений (это в прямом смысле тяжесть с плеч), однако принц не останавливается. Он – судорожно и путаясь – принимается за верёвочки завязок уже на рубашке. На мгновение омега прижимается к чужим губам, а в следующее – уже стягивает с Джено ткань. Оставляя его с голым торсом и краской на щеках. 

Альфа упирается руками о тюфяк и позволяет себя рассмотреть. Ренджуну откровенно любопытно. Он кружит пальцами по проступающим мышцам, по венам на руках, и – особенно долго – по шраму. Тот по диагонали прорезает всю грудь. Должен был когда-то достать до сердца, но оказался недостаточно глубоким. 

Сейчас Джено понимает, как глупо для пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки-ученика было лезть в комнату с кучей воинов просто потому, что в неё затащили маленького принца. И всё же – он сделал бы так ещё раз. Столько, сколько потребуется, лишь бы принц в итоге был в порядке. 

Ренджун, по-прежнему пугливо, обвивает руками его шею. Избегая того, чтобы к нему прислоняться. Между их телами – сантиметров десять расстояния, и Джено сокращает его крайне медленно. Целуя, приглаживая, любуясь урывками. 

Огонь догорает, оставляя от света только тёплые блики.

Пусть Ренджун сам решит, когда – и будет ли – ещё раздеваться. Джено только кладёт ладони ему на бока. Собирая шёлк в складки. Кожа омеги на ощупь – столь же нежная. Только с ней Джено обращается бережней. Когда – готовый в любой момент прекратить – поддевает рубашку пальцами. Запускает ладони под неё. Оставляет их чуть выше чужих бёдер. Ренджун встрепенулся ещё тогда, когда его коснулись кончиками пальцев. От всех рук его пробирает новой волной дрожи. А ещё – мурашек. Джено их ощущает под своими ладонями. Которые Ренджун всё-таки не убирает. Целуется дальше, привыкая постепенно, и у него получается. Через несколько минут он – впервые с тех пор, как оказался на чужих коленях – начинает по ним елозить, пытаясь сесть поудобнее. Это, если честно, возбуждает жутко, но Джено держит себя в руках. Потому что в них ещё Ренджун. Который в итоге кладёт ладони Джено на грудь. И давит, опуская его спиной на ткань. Сам – наклоняется следом. Ставит локти по обе стороны от чужой головы, и Джено совсем не против оказаться в этой своеобразной клетке. Он одной рукой зарывается Ренджуну в волосы на затылке, а вторую оставляет на его пояснице. Через несколько поцелуев – проходится ей вверх по позвоночнику. Омега от этого движения к Джено приникает весь. Худой, горячий, свой. И его по-прежнему колотит. Ренджун помнит, что с ним было. Его тело помнит. Джено пытается это исправить. Заполнить всё только собой. Касаниями, поцелуями, шёпотом. Это сложно, но Джено заставляет себя признаться в том, как сильно любит. Спрашивает на ухо, всё ли хорошо. Целует под этим ухом сразу после того, как принц кивает судорожно. А альфа тем временем кружит пальцами по чужой спине. Ренджуна от этих движений немного подбрасывает. Он сам не знает, куда деться от своих мурашек. Джено же снова пытается как можно больше ласки дать его губам. Усиленно держа на себе всё внимание омеги. Здесь только они двое, блики и треск догорающего костра. Никакого прошлого. Они любят. Это не больно. 

Если бы Джено думал об омеге хоть немного меньше, то держаться так хорошо у него вряд ли получалось бы. Потому что Ренджун прямо на нём, плотно и жарко, целует его, сжимает плечи, и хочется сжать его в ответ. Не просто обнять, а обхватить, раздеть, подмять под себя, и Джено может сколько угодно повторять себе про нежность. Он альфа, ему семнадцать и он целует омегу, из-за чьей сладости не мог дышать последнее два дня. Ему тяжело себя контролировать. Джено не сорвётся, он обнимает и целует мягко, но с тем фактом, что он возбуждён, альфа сделать ничего не может. А Ренджун это ощущает. В тот момент, когда его ведёт от мурашек на затылке, и он неосторожно проезжается сверху. И замирает. Конечно, замирает. Джено убирает руки, чтобы не мешать ему от себя оторваться. Из чертовски близкого положения лёжа перейти в чуть менее близкое сидя. Ренджун упирается ладонями в его плечи. Опускает голову так, чтобы под копной волос не было видно взгляда. Испуганного, Джено уверен. Принц дышит прерывисто. Трясётся сильнее. Сжимает пальцы в кулаки, и Джено морщится от того, как чужие ногти царапают кожу. Но кулаки он накрывает своими ладонями. Поглаживает, пытаясь успокоить.

Если бы не обещанное нападение утром, Ренджун бы точно остановился. И сейчас, и кучу раз после. Джено бы долго его раскрепощал, сам тем временем мучаясь, и он был бы не против. Чтобы в итоге сделать всё правильно. Однако у них нет этих недель и месяцев. Ренджуна могут забрать, связать и отдать в руки кошмару всего через несколько часов. Ренджун решил, что ему – «хотя бы раз» - нужно попробовать по-другому. Он вырывает свои кулаки из-под чужих ладоней. Расстёгивает пару пуговиц на рубашке и стягивает её через голову. Чтобы тут же обнять себя руками. Втягивая голову в плечи. Закрываясь. По-прежнему не глядя Джено в глаза. Но тот видит, что теперь омега царапает уже свою кожу. Предплечья, на которые давит пальцами. А спустя десяток напряжённых секунд он вдруг кидается расшнуровывать последнюю свою одежду. Штаны. И это точно не так, как должно быть. Джено чует страх. Он горький. Отравляет сладость. Джено такого не нужно. Он перехватывает чужие запястья. Разводит их в стороны, пока омега не натворил глупостей. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - просит альфа ещё раз.

Глаза у принца покрасневшие. Надежда во взгляде – насквозь больная. Читается как «мне страшно, сделай со мной что-нибудь, сделай так, чтобы страшно не было», и от этой мольбы плохо становится. Если Джено в ближайшие секунды сделает что-то не так, то Ренджун заплачет. Он сам этого ещё не знает, но Джено видит. И делает единственную вещь, которая точно правильна. Всегда правильна. Он обнимает. Поднявшись на один уровень к Ренджуну. Тесно и просто стискивает его плечи. Без какого-то лишнего подтекста. Чтобы поцеловать в лоб. Затем – в кончик носа. После – в губы, совсем легко, одним касанием. И позволить уткнуться лицом себе в шею. Ждать, пока дрожь спадёт. Поглаживая спутанные волосы и голую спину. Долго, но когда Ренджун отстраняется – слёзы он просто смаргивает. Не плачет. Краснеет только, и стыдится, кажется, своей попытки раздеться. Джено не позволяет ему спрятать глаза. Он опять целует, а Ренджун резко углубляет поцелуй. Вцепляется пальцами в чужие волосы. Возвращает всё обратно к близости, и от того, что, возможно, скоро произойдёт, у Джено перед глазами темнеет. Он держит Ренджуна под лопатками и переворачивает его на тюфяк. Нависает сверху. Осторожно. Так, чтобы не вдавливать слишком сильно. Просто… касаться. Очень плотно. Так, как очень хочется. Желания вяжут волю в узлы, но Джено всё ещё держится. Целуя со всей нежностью, на которую способен. Аккуратно, мягко, позволяя Ренджуну обнять себя за плечи. Он слишком испуганный. В нём эмоции мешаются в один невыносимый ком, который он не может вытерпеть. Джено не знает, что делать с тем, как омегу кидает из крайности в крайность. Он то зажимается, то жмётся сильнее, и с ума это сводит одинаково сильно. Но если Джено хоть как-то это покажет, то принц точно запаникует. Фатально. Так что терпеть и выдерживать приходится альфе. До тех пор, пока он (краем бедра) не ощущает, что принц тоже возбуждён. А сам он застывает особенно растерянно. Вряд ли он часто сталкивался с подобным. Или что-то с этим делал. Ну, то есть Джено наблюдал за ним почти круглосуточно, и ему ни разу не приходилось видеть чего-то неприличного. Ренджун стесняется. Краснеет гуще. Кажется таким беспомощным, что под сердцем режет. 

Джено целует принца. Продолжая показывать, что всё происходящее – абсолютно нормально, и стесняться нечего. В конце концов, в полумраке даже мало что видно. Пока альфа спускается руками к кромке чужих штанов. Выдыхает на ярко-красное ухо осторожное «можно?» и через несколько секунд оцепенения получает серию кивков. 

Ренджун кивает так решительно, словно убедить пытается себя, а не его. 

Джено – медленно, по-прежнему чуть что готовый остановиться – стягивает с него остатки одежды. Ренджун тут же поднимает колени к груди, пытаясь прикрыться. И руками в них вцепляется. Альфа садится рядом, понимая, что сейчас будет особенно сложно. Не только (и не сколько) ему. Омега вдавливает затылок в тюфяк, плотно жмуря веки, и он весь – одна до предела натянутая самоборьба. Он годами прессовал эмоции внутри себя. Он не привык быть для кого-то открытым. Быть голым рядом с альфой – это в принципе что-то за гранью, и ложиться на него сверху сейчас точно было бы перебором. Так что Джено окликает его по имени. Просовывает руку ему под лопатки и помогает вернуться в сидячее положение. Гладит по плечам. Заглядывает в глаза. Накрывает алеющие щёки ладонями и целует, целует, целует до тех пор, пока толика появившейся было смелости не возвращается к омеге. Вместе с желаниями. Джено жутко хочется снять штаны с себя, но это повременит. Он спускает руку ниже чужого пояса. Обхватывает небольшой член, сжимает легко, двигает ладонью, и Ренджуна аж подбрасывает. Он мычит в поцелуй что-то неразборчивое (да и вряд ли осмысленное). От чужих ногтей на спине точно останутся полосы. Хотя Джено толком ещё ничего и не сделал. Но делает снова. Несколько раз, и уже через десяток секунд вместо мычания раздаётся что-то ещё более сдавленное. Стыдом и смущением. Схожее с чем-то просящим. Если честно, этот звук очень приятно ласкает самооценку. Позволяет поверить в себя настолько, чтобы снова уложить Ренджуна на тюфяк. Самому нависнуть сверху и продолжить, внимательно следя за чужими реакциями. За тем, как Ренджуна перетряхивает от каждого движения, как он жмурится, как выпрямляет брови и прикусывает губу. За тем, какой он красивый, когда ему хорошо. Но будет намного лучше. Если Джено справится. Только перед этим будет гораздо сложнее.

Он опускает ладонь ещё чуть ниже. Туда, где пальцы натыкаются на влагу. Вязкую. А Ренджун окончательно теряется в своих ощущениях и страхах. Только дрожит, смотря прямо Джено в глаза. Помнит, что тот просил смотреть. Помнит, что так легче. Альфа кружит по вязкому подушечками пальцев. Одним из них – давит. Совсем легко. И ощущает, как сильно Ренджун напряжён. 

\- Расслабься, - шепчет Джено после короткого поцелуя. – Пожалуйста, Ренджун. Так… Так будет проще.

Кажется, альфа его теперь по имени будет называть при каждом удобном случае. Слишком уж это приятно. Значимо. Напоминать, что он для Джено – не просто принц и титул, а он сам, человек, парень, омега, которого он любит и который важен. И который, правда, из рук вон плохо умеет расслабляться. Он продолжает трястись, пока целуется рвано и неловко. А Джено мысленно давит, давит и ещё раз давит все свои слишком агрессивные инстинкты. И пытается своим забитым желаниями мозгом придумать какие-нибудь хорошие идеи. Но всё, что придумывается – это дальше целовать, возбуждать и делать приятно. Пусть Ренджун вообще забудет о том, что должно произойти что-то большее. Пусть он живёт моментом. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. И не сразу, далеко не сразу, но у Джено (и целой тонны внимания) получается омегу более-менее расслабить. Он не становится мягким и ластящимся, совсем нет, но он хотя бы не дёргается так. И течёт сильнее. Джено ощущает влагу под пальцами. Один из которых – аккуратно и плавно – проталкивает внутрь. Терпит вполне ожидаемое прикусывание своего языка. И солёный привкус во рту. И тот факт, что Ренджун опять замирает, царапая его спину. Но омеге не больно. Иначе он дал бы знать. Ему может быть только страшно и непривычно из-за того, как Джено скользит пальцем внутри него. Там узко, мокро и горячо. Джено самого уже трясёт от желания ощутить Ренджуна нормально, но он заставляет себя не делать ничего необдуманного. Он ждёт, пока Ренджун расслабится снова. Станет хоть немного податливей. Сначала для одного пальца, затем (Джено едва ли не молится перед тем, как пробовать) – двух. Из-за них омега вначале только зажимается сильнее. А Джено из-за того, как сжимает пальцы, в очередной раз почти срывает крышу. Но он всё ещё держится. Хотя вскоре становится стократ тяжелее. Потому что в ответ на очередной толчок пальцев Ренджун вдруг выдыхает особенно жарко и высоко. Его всего подкидывает от сгустка новых чувств. Удовольствия. Джено ещё раз проезжается кончиками пальцев по тому же месту, и реакцию получает такую же. Значит, альфа всё делает правильно. Только он будет, мягко говоря, больше, чем пара пальцев. Или даже три. А стенки и им поддаются с трудом. Омеге приятно, и в то же время он терпит. Это видно в напряжённых чертах лица. Слышно в скулящих выдохах. 

Джено боится сделать больно. Вот только ещё он боится, что, если продолжит доводить Ренджуна до удовольствия, то сам тем временем перевозбудится окончательно, и закончится всё в итоге, так и не начавшись. Так что он доводит всё до того момента, когда сам ещё держит себя в руках, а Ренджуна уже ведёт и плавит от ощущений достаточно сильно. Чтобы он не свернулся в боящийся всего на свете ком за ту минуту, на которую Джено отстраняется. Стягивает с себя сапоги и штаны. Спиной чувствуя взволнованный взгляд. Всё ещё не зная толком, что с ним делать. Когда он поворачивается обратно, Ренджун уже полусидит, упираясь в тюфяк руками. Ткань он стискивает в кулаках. Колеблется. Боится. Трясётся как в лихорадке. Джено успокаивает её новыми ласками и поцелуями. Снова укладывает принца и снова устраивается между его разведённых ног. Он ещё даже не спрашивает, но принц уже кивает нервно. Стискивает его плечи влажными пальцами. Впивается в его губы, настолько искренне пытаясь ни о чём не думать и ничего не помнить, что Джено опять колет между лёгких. Но на это чувство отвлекаться, на самом деле, довольно сложно. Слишком много других глушат сознание. Джено поддаётся им крайне осторожно. Он хотел бы просто брать омегу, брать и брать, чтобы у того от удовольствия ноги тряслись, и самому альфе было не хуже, но это однозначно грубый вариант. Джено действует осторожнее. Сначала – опять пальцами. При попытке их протолкнуть Ренджун вздрагивает и напрягается, а значит, он боялся, притом боялся совсем не их. Альфа постепенно это преодолевает. До тех пор, пока омега сам не подаётся ближе, поскуливая в поцелуй. Приглушённо и несмело. 

Когда Джено толкается сам, получается медленно. Осторожно. Омега всё ещё слишком тугой. Вместо того, чтобы вскрикнуть, Ренджун закусывает губу. Он не привык демонстрировать чувства, но Джено и без того научился их читать. Дискомфорт. Возможно, даже боль. Влагу в уголках век. Проблема, в том, что самого Джено накрывает прямо противоположным. От удовольствия перед глазами темнеет. Он стискивает челюсти. Сжимает кулаки. Альфа готов остановиться, пока ему ещё хватит выдержки это сделать. Однако Ренджун, жмурясь, кивает едва заметно. И двигаться хочется неимоверно сильно, вот только омеге не меньше необходимо привыкнуть. Иначе больно точно будет. Он и так весь вытягивается в одну напряжённую струну. Открывает шею, которую Джено тут же целует. Жадно. Постепенно выходя из омеги, но не до конца. Только чтобы толкнуться ещё раз. Чуть глубже. Ренджун действительно больно вцепляется в плечи альфы. Держится, пока он берёт его, всю силу воли тратя на то, чтобы оставаться медленным. Аккуратным. Джено в эти мгновения, без всякой высокопарности, ощущает омегу как нечто целое с собой. Безумно драгоценное и красивое. А ещё Джено сложно дышать. От наслаждения, которым щемит нервы. Главное только чтобы Ренджун ощущал то же самое. Раз за разом. Уже не настолько трудно, как в самом начале. Джено не уверен, что у него получается, потому что Ренджун по-прежнему напряжённый и зажатый. Он с жуткими сложностями отпускает себя. Альфа находит его губы своими. И ими же ловит первый вымученный стон. У омеги всё ещё слёзы на глазах. Но он наконец-то их открывает. Глядит в глаза Джено, пока тот – совсем немного – убыстряет движения. И омега выгибается так, что становится ясно – всё-таки получается. Плотно, туго, сладко. Джено от целого шквала чувств ведёт и прибивает. Он ощущает, как ускользает контроль. Как толчки становятся резче и глубже. Как омега пульсирует там, внутри, и слышит, как натянуто он стонет. От этого очень тяжело не потерять голову. Джено плохо удаётся этого не делать. Он сильнее вдавливает омегу в ткань. Целует полнее. Вбивает его в тюфяк, и скулёж со стонами только подстёгивают. Но, когда Ренджун упирается трясущимися ладонями альфе в грудь, остатки здравого смысла просыпаются. Помогают сбавить темп. Даже вышептать извинения. Тот их принимает. Судя по тому, что позволяет продолжать. Ренджун ловит губами воздух. Джено тоже не хватает кислорода. Весь мир коллапсирует до горячего тела под ним, до чувств, плавящих разум, и до нежности, которой пробирает все желания. Альфа пытается делать всё так, чтобы стоны становились только громче. Свободнее. К ним вскоре примешиваются тихие хнычущие звуки. Словно Ренджуну хорошо настолько, что аж плохо. И это нужно прекратить. Довести его до пика. Джено старается. Вбивается быстро, целует глубоко, сжимает пальцами его волосы и шепчет, что любит. Так сильно, что это чувство в груди не помещается. Давит и болит. Оно всеобъемлющее, чистое и мощное. Оно гораздо сильнее альфы. Который понимает, что скоро всего этого не выдержит. Ни жара, ни узости, ни стонов, которые мурашками сбегают по затылку. Стоны становятся чаще. Как и пульс. Ренджуна под альфой колотит сильнее, он стискивает его плечи так, словно вот-вот утонет, а следующим стоном – захлёбывается. Джено одновременно с этим сжимает особенно сильно. Так, что воздух выбивает из груди. Этого хватает, чтобы волна удовольствия наконец накрыла с головой. На несколько дробящих на клетки секунд. 

Когда Джено начинает дышать заново, Ренджун под ним все ещё отходит от пережитого. Дрожит крупно. На щеках видны влажные дорожки, но это просто от переизбытка эмоций. Джено так надеется. У него у самого руки как чужие, однако он всё-таки находит ими плащ. Накрывает им принца и подтягивает его выше, к сумкам, которые тут свёрнуты вместо подушек. Обстановка – недопустимо бедная. Но Джено правда делает, что может. Несмотря на резко накатывающую усталость. Отзвуки ощущений в теле будто звенят. В мышцах гудит, а в висках – стучит. Хотя логики мышления хватает, чтобы понять, что, в принципе, альфа может лечь под тот же плащ. Только засыпать нельзя. Им нужно дождаться рассвета. 

Джено целует омегу в плечо. Прижимается губами к его лбу. Ждёт, пока тот поднимет веки и посмотрит на него. Чтобы спросить, всё ли в порядке. Взгляд в итоге получает усталый, но то ли благодарный, то ли даже любящий. А от нового кивка в груди расцветает счастье. 

\- Вы спите, а я на рассвете разбужу, - тихо произносит альфа. Губы от того напора, с которым он целовал, немного ноют. А Ренджун вдруг качает головой. Двигается, будто порываясь встать, однако в итоге остаётся под уютным плащом. И меняет поиск бумаги с чернилами на то, чтобы сглотнуть громко и прошептать: 

\- Ты. Ты, а не вы, - поправляет он, а альфе кажется, что он его голоса никогда не наслушается. – И… Тебе тоже нужно выспаться. Давай сначала ты поспишь, а потом я.

Если бы Джено так не тянуло закрыть глаза, то он бы точно возразил. Но веки – как свинцовые. Так что он только перебрасывает свою руку через чужую талию. Сгребает Ренджуна поближе. Утыкается носом ему в макушку и сам не замечает, как проваливается в сон. 

Просыпается Джено не от толчка и не от шёпота. Просыпается он от такого ощущения, словно мимо кто-то прошёл, и от этого кого-то отчётливо обдало холодом. Хотя в хижине пусто. И это беда. До Джено доходит уже через пару секунд, ещё когда он картинку перед глазами толком не осознаёт. Потому что под его рукой нет Ренджуна. Его вообще на тюфяке нет. Хотя должен. А через дыры в крыше в комнату льётся предрассветная серость. И в груди крутит чем-то неясным, но до жути тревожным.

Джено садится. Нашаривает свои штаны на полу и натягивает их парой быстрых движений. Одежды принца нет. Он зачем-то успел одеться. Альфа ищет меч, однако его нет ни у тюфяка, где он его оставил, ни где-либо ещё. Ренджуна нужно окликнуть – вдруг он вышел умыться, и Джено зря беспокоится – однако в горле стоит отчётливый ком. Давит на горло. Всё тело в таком оцепенении, словно у Джено на глазах происходит нечто ужасное. Но у него перед глазами – только серость и стены хижины с её чёртовыми узорами. Альфа забивает на меч. Выходит, открывая дверь так, что она бьётся о стену. И он видит Ренджуна. Посреди поляны. Он сидит в какой-то странной скрюченной позе, а меч валятся рядом с ним. До альфы доходит металлический запах крови. И он пугает сильнее, чем любые неясные тревоги. Пугает настолько, что Джено, бросаясь к омеге, не сразу замечает действительно страшную вещь.

Бледная луна в небе – всего одна. 

Теней у принца – две. Притом вторая – точно не его. Она бесформенная, и она, чёрт возьми, шевелится. Дёргается на траве невозможно чёрным облаком. 

Джено вспоминает плохие сказки про теней, которые мстят людям после своей мучительной смерти.

Джено знает, как сильно Ренджун хотел получить силу и быть способным защитить себя. С тех пор, как его дядя кричал, что всё, что не убило, должно было сделать его сильнее. 

А омега знал, что на рассвете сил одного только гвардейца, вероятно, окажется недостаточно.

\- Ренджун? – альфа опускается рядом с ним. На уровне инстинктов боясь его коснуться. Но касаясь. Всего лишь плеча. 

Омега оборачивается. Резко. А в широко распахнутых глазах отчётливо видно тёмно-красный отблеск.

\- Не Ренджун, - произносит он заторможенно, словно марионетка. 

У Джено в груди всё обмирает. Ощущение холода усиливается. Собирает кожу в колючие мурашки. Он уже клянёт и ненавидит себя за то, что заснул. Не уследил. Не уберёг, и теперь далеко не факт что сможет исправить.

\- Тогда кто? – спрашивает он севшим голосом.

Ренджун – или, кажется, кто-то в теле Ренджуна – изгибает его губы в совершенно чуждой принцу усмешке.

\- Ты увидишь, - обещает он, вставая на ноги. И поворачивает голову омеги туда, где, видимо, засели стражники. 

Джено вскакивает вслед за ним. Поднимая меч и отходя на шаг, чтобы тень, не дай бог, не решила, что он решил нападать.

\- Что ты собираешься cделать?

Теперь тень глядит прямо на него до боли родными глазами. Говорит голосом, который никогда не был таким твёрдым и жёстким:

– А ты? – усмешка прорезает лицо принца ещё шире. – Тому, что меня не убивает, лучше бежать.


	8. восемь

Джено вдруг понимает, что его могут убить. Он не в курсе, что вообще эта тень может, но убить – наверняка. Однако полноценно бояться как-то не получается. Из-за того, что это Ренджун. Который совсем недавно так дрожал и стонал в его руках. Был настолько своим. А теперь – нечто внутри него глядит тёмно-красными глазами. Хмурится. Резко, словно от боли. А через секунду – возвращает лицу бесстрастное выражение и вновь отворачивается к лесу.

\- Он поставил условием, что я тебя не трону, - произносят губы омеги. Сам он уже шагает к деревьям. От них отделяются ещё силуэты, и у Джено сердце окончательно уходит в пятки. Однако эти силуэты – люди. Стражники, увидевшие принца и решившие, что настал удобный момент. Их около десяти. Или даже пятнадцати. Джено понимает, когда оборачивается и видит альф, бегущих с других сторон поляны. Гвардеец крепче перехватывает меч. Первое побуждение – заслонить собой Ренджуна. Вот только это уже не Ренджун. И вряд ли ему нужна защита. Шагает он спокойно. Если честно, то до чёртиков пугающе. И, только когда между ним и первым из стражников остаётся метров десять, он останавливается. Вытягивает руку перед собой. Тень омеги – та, которая не его – вытягивается тоже. Словно лассо обхватывает тень стражника. Спустя секунду тот падает на траву, будто споткнувшись. И больше не поднимается. В принципе не двигается. Принц приподнимает голову, шевеля губами так, словно пробует что-то на вкус. А затем, вслед за его руками, тени скользят по траве сразу к нескольким альфам. Они даже не успевают понять, что происходит. Меньше, чем через двадцать секунд, на поляне остаются только двое. Тень и Джено. Который изо всех сил давит побуждение пятится и бежать куда подальше.

Ренджун приказывал его не тронуть. Тень послушалась. Джено ничего не грозит. Но вот принцу – наверняка да, потому что эта штука внутри его тела вряд ли уйдёт сама. А Ренджун наверняка всё ещё там. И его нужно вернуть. 

\- Тэн, - тихо шепчет альфа, пока тень ходит между тел. С таким упоением на лице, будто это не массовое убийство, а богатый пир. – Тэн, пожалуйста, ты можешь… появиться?

Джено не знает, как это работает, но надеется, что дух (бог?) его слышит. Пока темнота вокруг прессует тревогу в один бьющий по сердцу страх. И, когда сзади раздаётся шорох, Джено сначала выставляет перед собой меч, и только потом разворачивается.

К счастью, Тэн стоит в метре, и его не задевает.

\- Я к этой твари не подойду, - негромко сообщает он, глядя на тень через плечо гвардейца. 

«Тварь» режет слух. Потому что, как ни крути, смотрит Тэн на принца.

\- Но это Рен…

\- Да, Ренджун там тоже есть, - перебивает дух альфу. – Но в крайне… подавленном состоянии. Не уверен, что он сможет эту тварь пересилить.

То есть они оба там, в одной голове. Просто контроль не у Ренджуна. Однако теоретически, получается, он может вернуться. Особенно если вышвырнуть тень из его тела.

Тэн отходит на пару напряжённых шагов назад, и Джено боится оборачиваться. Но заставляет себя это сделать. Повторяя, что тень не станет его убивать. А сейчас – стоит, подняв руки, и к ним льётся нечто чёрное одним потоком из разных тел. Кажется, тень напитывается энергией убитых, или что-то в этом роде.

\- Ты его боишься? – спрашивает Джено из-за того, как искажаются черты чужого лица.

\- Нет, - Тэн медленно качает головой. – Противно, но… Он не сможет меня убить. А вот тебя – да.

\- Он говорил, что дал Ренджуну слово…

Тэн прерывает его одной горькой усмешкой:

\- Его слово – это пустой звук. Выполнять или не выполнять – это просто его прихоть. Пока она ничего ему не стоит или не мешает.

Теперь у Джено по спине бежит настоящий холод. 

\- Ты сказал ему, как призвать… это?

Тэн неопределённо ведёт плечом:

\- Я дал ему возможность. У него могло бы не получиться. Я хотел бы, чтобы не получилось.

Джено жмурится, вынуждая себя не смотреть на тень. Спину обдаёт холодом, и он не хочет знать, почему. Он спрашивает – в последний раз надеясь, спрашивает:

\- Ты поможешь ему?

\- Я не могу помочь. Я бог этих лесов, и я…

«Нет, ты эгоистичный нелюдь с бессердечными правилами», хочется ответить Джено. Однако он молчит. Потому что Тэн действительно эгоистичный нелюдь с бессердечными правилами. И потому что он, кажется, и так понимает, что Джено хотел бы ему сказать. По крайней мере, свои разъяснения он дальше не продолжает. А альфа заходит с другого боку:

\- Ладно. Как вытащить эту тень из его тела?

Тэн качает головой:

\- Никак. Он только сам может выйти. И то, только чтобы переселиться в кого-то ещё.

Альфа сжимает губы. 

Если он будет знать противника, то придумать что-то сумеет наверняка.

\- Зачем? В смысле… что ему нужно? Просто чья-то смерть? 

\- Не совсем, - Тэн разводит руками, и листья балахона переливаются почти как крылья. – Скорее им движет жажда жизни. Он мечтает вернуться к ней. Вот уже сотни лет, с тех самых пор, как, погибая, воззвал к богам с просьбой не дать ему умереть. Один из нас ответил на его просьбу. И сделал этим несчастным существом. Он надеется, что сможет ожить полноценно при помощи всей той энергии, которую забирает у жертв. Но у него не получится. Никогда.

То есть это не «просто смерть», а «как можно больше смертей». Замечательно. Джено в таком случае, наверное, нужен ему как проводник в город. 

\- И добить его никак нельзя?

\- Только если убьёшь носителя, - отрезает Тэн с явной горечью. 

Вариант отметается тут же.

\- Ренджун знал, что его уже… уже не будет?

Теперь печаль отражается и на лице.

\- Знал.

\- Тогда почему…

Тэн перебивает его с грустной улыбкой:

\- Он очень многое терпел. А самые терпеливые, они… Они самые опасные. Когда у них кончается терпение, они сжигают не корабли, а порты и города. Он не видел других возможностей. Иначе он не мог защитить ни себя, ни тебя. И отомстить тоже не мог.

\- Отомстить?

\- Тот принц. Из-за которого у него всё в душе было поломано. Как думаешь, кого тень пообещала убить обязательно, прежде чем Ренджун впустил её?

Ханбин. Ренджун приказал убить Ханбина и не трогать Джено. Всё же не зная, видимо, что тень врёт. Что оба обещания – всего лишь прихоти.

Джено прикрывает глаза, проклиная чужую отчаянность. 

Когда он открывает их, намереваясь сказать «спасибо» (хотя бы за информацию), Тэна уже нет. А вот сзади не доносится больше ни холода, ни каких-либо звуков. 

Оборачиваться – страшно, но Джено опять заставляет себя.

\- Как поболтали? – тень прищуривает тёмно-красные глаза. 

Он мог слышать. И… И, в общем-то, какая разница. Тень и так должна понимать, что Джено ей не рад.

\- Вам нужно до города?

Тень кивает, складывая бледные губы в улыбку.

\- Вы… - Джено запинается, сам не веря в то, что говорит. Однако другого выхода он не видит. – Если я помогу вам заполучить тысячи жизней, то вы отпустите Ренджуна?

Улыбка начинает походить на оскал. Кивок повторяется.

Один наивный человек поверил обещаниям тени и помог ей. Впустил в себя. Тень не так уж и удивится тому, что второй человек тоже решил надеяться на её слово. Ситуация в любом случае безысходная.

\- Вы можете убивать, - осторожно рассуждает Джено, - но ведь играть чью-то роль тоже можете? Совсем недолго. Я хочу сказать, что… Если бы вы притворились не малолетним принцем, а взрослым королём, то пара приказов – и перед вами в одну толпу собралась бы вся страна. 

\- Королём? – переспрашивает тень со смешком. – Чтобы я смог занять чьё-то тело, меня должны впустить в него добровольно. Зачем королю это делать?

Джено надеется, что Ренджун сейчас не смотрит через эти красные глаза. Что омега не возненавидит его за то, что он предлагает.

\- Королю, может, и незачем, - альфа выдерживает паузу, решаясь на свой самоубийственный план. – Но второй его сын легко вас примет. Только скажите, что поможете ему получить трон.

Ханбин однозначно о нём мечтает.

Тень не знает его, но у тени нет особых оснований не верить гвардейцу.

\- Вы же умеете ездить на лошадях? – спрашивает Джено, кивая на привязанных к дереву животных. – День – и мы в столице. Я проведу вас во дворец.

\- Хорошо, - тень направляется к ближайшей лошади. 

Из вещей Джено забирает с собой только плащ и меч. Большее не понадобится. 

Кони несколько минут шугаются того, кого прежде катали без проблем. Успокоить их получается только у Джено. Хотя принцу лошадь позволяет взобраться на себя с явным испугом. И через лес она шагает, шарахаясь из стороны в сторону. Альфа надеется, что животное не сойдёт с ума за время их пути до столицы. А ещё – что тень не убьёт вдруг Джено из-за приступа своей жажды. Или как правильно назвать его страсть по той энергии, которую он вытягивал из людей.

Гвардеец нужен ему как проводник. 

Тень ждала сотни лет, и ещё день точно сумеет подождать. Джено повторяет себе эту мысль, стараясь не смотреть на не-Ренджуна. Это больно. Сердце сразу будто хватают добела раскалёнными щипцами.

Путь меж деревьев бок о бок с недобитой сверхъестественной тварью напрягает настолько, что Джено даже спать не хочется. Ни на рассвете, ни когда они выезжают на тропу, ни в подлеске с яркими солнечными лучами.

Джено просто надеется, что им на пути не попадётся Ченлэ. Или вообще кто-нибудь. 

Ощущение такое, словно альфа не везёт в столицу худощавого парня, а как минимум сыплет отраву в городской колодец. И надеется, что каким-нибудь чудом никого не убьёт. Хотя Джено надеется не на чудо, а на план. Или, скорее, просто идею. Как бы то ни было, даже без него тень добралась бы до городов и убила бы кучу народу. А так есть шанс пресечь сразу всё.

Почти всё.

Первой жертвой становится кучер огромной деревянной телеги. Взгляд не-принца и скользит-то на него мимоходом. Однако Джено краем глаза улавливает знакомое движение чёрной (несмотря на яркий солнечный свет) тени. И, уже когда они отъезжают немного, слышит крики. Значит, кто-то выглянул из телеги и увидел труп.

Тень жмурится, подставляя лицо Ренджуна тёплым лучам.

Из-за того, что это Ренджун, сцена выглядела бы мило. Если бы не подтекст.

Одинокий путник на лошади, кучер бедноватой кареты, целый отряд, который уже нидокуда не дойдёт маршем.

Час за часом, человек за человеком.

Кто-то успевает развернуться и броситься обратно к столице.

Джено кажется, что это специально. Тени нравятся, когда её боятся.

В итоге вечером, у ворот, их встречает даже не стража (вернее, не только стража). Тем, кто возвращался с новостью о смертях, поверили недостаточно, чтобы закрыть ворота. Но достаточно, чтобы поставить на помост над ними священника. Это не главный, но один из. Джено отсюда, снизу, видит, как переливаются камни на богатых одеждах. И слышит повелительный окрик. «Стойте».

К его удивлению, тень действительно тормозит лошадь.

\- Это вас обвиняют в нечистой силе? – надрывается старик, опираясь о посох.

Тень поднимает голову принца. Кричит так смело, как тот ни за что бы не смог:

\- И это вы должны меня остановить? – тон так и сочится презрением.

\- Не я, - выпрямляется священник. – Мой бог поможет мне.

Тень качает головой из стороны в сторону. Уже разводя руки.

\- Боги не помогают, - произносит он синхронно с тем, как чёрный клуб кидается вверх по колонне ворот. – Они только наказывают. Как меня.

Священник падает, как только клуб достигает его.

Остальных тень не трогает. Чтобы под прессом из их страха прошествовать под воротами, которые слишком поздно кидаются закрывать. Люди, в основном, просто стоят, как вкопанные. А при виде всадников – кидаются врассыпную. Так что до дворца Джено добирается в разы быстрее, чем тогда, в карете.

\- Не убивай стражников, - просит он не столько из милосердия, сколько из удобства. – Вряд ли горожане, которые видели нас, узнали сбежавшего принца. Мы можем просто пройти во дворец. Якобы я испугался наказания и вернул его высочество на законное место. Понимаете? 

Тень кивает.

В глазах всё так же виден тёмно-красный отблеск. 

Джено именно так и лжёт альфам у ворот. Те его узнают. Пропускают, чтобы тут же приказать спешиться и отдать оружие. Вот это неудобно и некстати. Совсем. Но выбора нет, и гвардеец уже расстёгивает пояс с ножнами, когда тень отказывается выполнять приказ и вставать под стражу. Он просто заставляет стражников осесть на мостовую. В общем-то, да, они уже прошли за ворота, но у Джено план был другой. Просить о том, чтобы их с принцем судил король, чтобы там собралась вся императорская семья, и получилась бы неплохая массовая ловушка. Но выбора у Джено всё ещё мало. Он подчиняется приказу тени – отвести туда, где может быть «этот второй принц».

Джено ведёт в зал совещаний.

Время вечернее, в целом – беспокойное, походы, побеги, и пожалуйста, пусть там будет и король, и его сыновья.

Им не мешают идти просто потому, что через секунду после появления в любом коридоре там уже становится некому мешать. Однако в зале совещаний оказывается пусто. Тогда Джено ведёт в тронный. Тоже почти безлюдный – время для приёмов прошло.

Нужно, чтобы королевская семья была в более-менее полном составе. Иначе и Ренджуна, и Джено потом будет, кому судить. У альфы в груди начинает нарастать паника, но в итоге ситуацию выруливает случай. Джено предлагает ещё раз проверить зал советов. Тень соглашается. И на пути к нему, в узком коридоре с рядом колонн, они натыкаются на императора. Который вышагивает вперёд своих сыновей.

Все трое при виде сбежавшего принца замирают. 

Тень кидается к Ханбину, чтобы схватить его за руку (удивление на извечно высокомерном лице достигает предела), А Джено понимает: телепатия. Тень сейчас уговаривает Ханбина впустить его. Тот не верит – видно по тому, как подлетают брови.

Несколько секунд – и его старший брат падает, как подкошенный.

Что ж, тень умеет доказывать серьёзность своих намерений. Пока Ханбин пялится на труп, а у императора взгляд скачет с него на принцев и обратно, Джено перемещается Ханбину за спину. Готовясь достать меч.

Один удар, всего один, и он убьёт тень вместе с Ханбином. Сразу после того, как тот убьёт императора. И тогда все разом будут спасены. 

На пол вдруг оседает Ренджун, и сердце уходит вниз вслед за ним. Зато Ханбин начинает дёргаться. Согласился. Конечно же, согласился. Жадный до власти. Сверх всякой меры. 

Император пятится, пытаясь что-то сказать и сбиваясь на каждом первом слове.

Что ж, в его возрасте Джено тоже было бы сложновато осознать всё, что готов натворить его младший сын. 

Меч выходит из ножен с привычным резким звуком. Так сталь рассекает воздух. Стук императорского тела о камни – глухой. Джено заносит лезвие, однако не-Ханбин отпрыгивает в сторону. Оборачивается, хищно ухмыляясь. Его ударом меча теперь не достать. 

Руки разом заходятся таким ходуном, что меч из них выпадает.

Джено кидается в сторону, а сердце за секунду бешено расходится.

Он не успел.

Тень собирается его убить.

Она убивает, посылая свою тень к чужой, и… И это не факт, что сработает, но Джено кидается под колонну. Она закрывает солнце. Она прячет в себе любой силуэт Джено, не оставляет даже той размытой тени, которая утром была у стражников в лесу, и, одну секунду за другой, Джено продолжает дышать. Значит, всё-таки работает. Пока у Джено нет отдельной тени, пока колонна прячет его, он жив. А не-Ханбин шагает к нему. Тень теперь в теле сильного взрослого альфы. Воина. Похоже, он собирается просто вытолкнуть его за пределы колонны. И пойти дальше.

Джено набирает воздуха в лёгкие и поднимается, группируясь для боя. Неравного уже потому, что колонна не особо широкая, и вытолкнуть гвардейца из-за неё – плёвое дело. Тень тоже это понимает. Разминает шею и руки, приноравливаясь к новому телу. 

Альфа кидается вниз, сбивая его с ног, и сразу после – на локтях пятится назад.

Несколько лишних секунд он делает вдох, а затем тень наваливается сверху. Лицо, по которому Джено столько раз мечтал врезать, оказывается прямо под ним. Чужие руки обхватывают плечи, пытаясь сдвинуть его с пола, и борьба выходит откровенно неловкой. Джено бьёт в чужой нос лбом, отпинывается, отползает к основанию колонны (там её спасительная тень шире). И всё же понимает, что борьбу, скорее всего, проиграл. Если только не сумеет свернуть Ханбину шею, однако его руки уже прижимают Джено к полу. Тот пытается пересилить. Чёрт знает, с каким успехом, потому что в лицо вдруг брызжет чем-то горячим. На губы попадает солёным. Кровью. Из чужого рта.

Джено сбрасывает с себя резко обмякшего альфу. 

Джено видит Ренджуна, который отпускает рукоять меча, торчащего из чужой спины. Стоит, пошатываясь, почти секунду, а затем – рушится прямо Джено в руки.

\- Ваше в… - Джено прикусывает язык, одной рукой прижимая к себе омегу, а второй вытирая кровь с лица. – Ренджун! Ренджун?... Вы… ты… Чёрт, всё в порядке?

Один взгляд через плечо – и становится ясно, что с тенью всё. Кровь изо рта ещё льётся, но глаза уже остекленели.

Ренджун кивает, и Джено только сейчас понимает, как устал за последний невозможный день.

Они живы. Императорская семья – нет. Тень – тоже нет. Ренджуну, стоит надеяться, больше не придёт в голову настолько суицидных идей. За ними будет особо некому гнаться. Осталось много императорской родни, но им в грызне за трон будет не до принца (который, как муж одного из наследников, на корону тоже мог бы претендовать). 

Они сбегут, и в этот раз их никто не достанет. 

Сбегут, желательно, прямо сейчас, пока город полон страха, и никто не посмеет на них напасть. 

\- Сможешь идти? – шепчет Джено. А затем – не сдерживается и целует Ренджуна в макушку. Это – максимум. На омеге от Джено не осталось ни засосов, ни меток, и так правильно. Принц ему не принадлежит. 

Ренджун кивает, и Джено вместе с ним поднимается на ноги.

Он ещё не определился, благодарить принца за самоотверженность или очень просить больше так не делать. Наверное, и первое, и второе. Но больше всё-таки второе. Хотя ещё есть гордость. Огромная гордость. Когда-то Ренджун был слишком разбит даже для того, чтобы попросить о помощи. Сейчас он преодолел и обстоятельства, и страхи, и, в конечном счёте, Ханбина.

Джено вынимает меч из его спины, вытирает его о чужие же одежды и кладёт оружие в ножны. Чтобы свободной рукой взять Ренджуна за руки. Он, конечно, кивнул, но пошатываться продолжает. Ничего. На лошадях будет проще. Вместе. Джено поможет. 

Он ещё, скорее, в шоке, но уже не верит своей радости. 

Они больше сюда не вернутся. 

Новый побег. 

Новое начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « – я знаю, как это больно. и ещё я знаю, что эту боль можно пережить. нужно только дышать. заснуть и проснуться. и повторить. однажды ты проснёшься, и боли не будет. я обещаю.
> 
> именно это ренджуну сказал императорский лекарь, когда тот очнулся от трав и оказался в состоянии хоть как-то воспринимать слова.
> 
> тогда никто ещё не знал, что сам принц больше говорить не будет.
> 
> джено услышал их случайно. но запомнил. и сейчас, видя чужой взгляд – смесь тоски, пустоты, боли – он понимает, что ренджун тоже их помнит. но у него нет сил даже для того, чтобы им поверить».
> 
> если бы я когда-нибудь написала отдельную главу о норенах в самом их начале, за два года до событий кенотафа, то начала бы я её примерно так.
> 
> ничего не обещаю, но кенотаф как таковой (внезапно) закончен.
> 
> это была очень спонтанная идея. но получилось вроде бы неплохо. по крайней мере, я довольна. ура.
> 
> спасибо огромно всем, кто следил и давал фидбэк
> 
> (ещё один возможно фемслэш и) скоро таки будут норенмины


End file.
